Red Moon
by kayriu
Summary: Harry Potter es el segundo hijo de los Potter, hermano gemelo de Chris un talantoso mago, pero Harry, un aparente squib, guarda un Oscuro secreto.
1. Gemelos

Red Moon

_Sus pasos cada vez se tornaban más lentos y pesados el cuerpo le dolía horrores pero no se detendría se obligó a continuar y cuando al fin pudo salir lejos de las protecciones desapareció. Sintió como su cuerpo entero era engullido por un tubo y el terrible dolor se hiso más intenso aun, cayó fuertemente contra el suelo se quedó allí unos momentos las fuerzas le habían abandonado y se veía incapaz de levantarse, oyó ladridos y un sonido que le comprobó se hallaba en el Londres muggel , al menos estaba a salvo, temporalmente , suspiro con alivio pero aquello solo causo más dolor con un último esfuerzo cambio el color de su cabello, sus ojos, las facciones de su rostro no quería que nadie lo reconociera , alzo su mano y se apoyó en una pared cercana estaba en un callejón; obligo a su cuerpo a sostenerlo dio un par de pasos y salió de aquel callejón pero al terminar la pared cayó al suelo nuevamente la incesante lluvia le llevo un poco la sangre del rostro y el chico quedo tendido en la acera un grupo de muggels le rodearon y los oyó gritar , pero ya nada le importaba intento con todas sus fuerza no caer en la inconciencia pero le fue imposible y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrar con fuerza a aquel trozo de medallón, era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que lo conectaba con "el" _

_—Harry, Harry … perdóname - susurro – y se dejó arrastrar hacia un mundo oscuro aun recordando los ojos verdes que lo miraban con tristeza una leve esperanza de sobrevivir y volverlo a ver era a lo único que se podía aferrar …_

Gemelos

En la sala de un hospital tres hombres esperaban ansiosos el más calmado era un de cabellos castaños y varias cicatrices, sus dos amigos pelinegros eran los que daban vueltas y más vueltas en el corredor, uno de ojos marrones y el otro de inusuales ojos azules que destellaban cada vez que daba una vuelta

—Sirius, tranquilo, comprendo que James este así de inquieto ¿pero tú? – comento Remus algo cansado del constante paseo de los dos pelinegros

—Si supieras - susurro el pelinegro de ojos azules

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y una sanadora sonrió ante las caras expectantes de los tres hombres

—Ya han nacido - dijo la mujer

—¿Podemos pasar? - pregunto el de ojos chocolates

—En un momento –

—Soy padre— dijo James - ¡YA SOY PADRE! - grito fuertemente en medio del pasillo

—¡James ¡– lo reprendió Remus .

Unos minutos después salió otra sanadora y le indico que podían pasar, los tres hombres se miraron e ingresaron en la habitación, en la única cama yacía una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, lucia cansada pero feliz, James sonrió más si era posible y se acercó a su esposa

—Míralos James, son hermosos -dijo la Lili dejando ver a dos bebes perfectamente envueltos

—Mis hijos - y James se fue al suelo

Sirius rio al ver como su amigo, "_el gran auror Potter_", "_el valiente_" Gryffindor y uno de los merodeadores, caía desmayado de la impresión

—Son hermosos Lili, felicidades - dijo el pelinegro de ojos azules pasando sobre su desmayado amigo – ¿me permites alzarlos? - pregunto el pelinegro tímidamente

La pelirroja asintió y Sirius con cuidado tomo a uno de los niños sus ojos azules vieron con curiosidad al pequeño; pero el bebe se removió en sus manos intentado alejarse, algo decepcionado Sirius se lo devolvió a su madre, entonces se fijó en el otro bebe, los ojos verdes similares a los de Lili lo veían con curiosidad, mas no con miedo el pelinegro sonrió, al fin lo había hallado

—Oye, no acapares a mis hijos Sirius, consigue los tuyos - la voz divertida de James lo devolvió a la realidad

—Creí que querías seguir comprobando que tan confortable era el piso – respondió el pelinegro de cabello largo

—Ya, ahora si me permites, quiero ver a esos dos futuros merodeadores – alego James y saco a Siruis del camino

—¿Y cómo se llamaran?– pregunto Remus

—Harry y Christopher Potter - dijo el orgulloso padre.

Después de despedirse de la pareja Sirius y Remus se marcharon. Remus a abastecerse de ciertas pociones que necesitaba y Sirius a descansar , pero apenas su compañero salió de su rango de visión el mago despareció , volvió a re-aparecer en las afueras de un oscuro callejón con pasos seguros abrió la puerta y algunas cabeza se giraron para verlo , pero todos rápidamente lo ignoraron , el mago que había subido su capucha camino hacia la barra intercambio un par de palabras con el dueño del lugar, este lo miro durante un segundo después inclino un poco la cabeza y lo dejo pasar , el pelinegro ingreso por el pasillo y siguió de largo las antorchas iluminaban el pasillo y al final una única puerta dejaba salir una suave luz abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación dos pares de ojos se posaron en el

—¡Sirius! – la cantarina voz de la mujer se oyó cerca de su oído

—Hola belleza - dijo él y se giró para poder encarar a la mujer

—Hey, dejen eso para después, ¿porque te tardaste tanto? – inquirió el hombre

—¡Vald! – protesto la rubia cuando el mago corto el beso

—Elizabeth, después se pone al día, ahora quiero saber ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Lo encontré - respondió el mago sin poder contener la emoción

—¿Lo dices enserio? – y en menos de un segundo tenía a Vald a pocos centímetros de su cara

—Si, tiene el olor característico de los nosfertun -

—¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Apenas nació hace unas horas y sus padres son dos magos un sangre pura y una hija de muggels -

—¿Los conoces? – inquirió la mujer

—Así es, son mis dos amigos pero eso no es todo tiene un hermano, gemelo –

Elizabeth se alejó e intercambio una mirada con Vald el mayor suspiro y volvió a posar su mirada en el mago luego en la nosfertun

Sirius, por ahora no hay ningún peligro pero dado que eres cercano a la familia quisiera que vigilaras al chico, puede que llegó un momento en que el muchacho tenga un despertar brusco y quien resulte afectado probablemente será su hermano ya que será el más cercano, debemos evitar a toda costa que el chico provoque otra masacre como nosotros una vez lo hicimos - dijo el conde

Elizabeth suspiro, hasta ese momento cada nosfertun que había despertado había ocasionado alguna masacre que después se transformó en leyenda, Amon con su despertar diezmo dos ciudades enteras entes de que Taiki lo frenara y se transformara en el primer vampiro de aquella rasa, Vald, despertó en medio del fulgor de una batalla, acabo con el ejército contrario y también con sus propios subordinados, sodomizo los cuerpos y creo la leyenda de _Vald el empalado._ Y aun en la actualidad se oía de, el como el despiadado conde Drácula, no mucho tiempo después Elizabeth creo otra leyenda,_ la condesa sangrienta_, atormento durante varios años a los pobres pueblos que tenía bajo su mando

Ambos nosfertun no querían que la historia se repitiera, el joven que aún no había despertado debía tener un despertar más tranquilo y no tener por siempre el cargo de conciencia de haber masacrado inocentes

—Estaré cerca de él – dijo Sirius mostrándose serio

—Bueno, ya que todo está solucionado me marcho – dijo Vald

—Aun piensas irte – protesto Elizabeth

—Lizy, hablamos de mi hija, jamás podría dejarla sola no ahora que se dónde está y que puedo encontrarla …

—Pero Amon …

—Sé que él tiene todas las mejores intenciones pero no puedo solo esperar , debo encontrarla se lo debo a Morgana -

—Bien, cuídate - susurro la rubia

—Ustedes también tengan cuidado - el conde desaprecio en una nube de niebla

—Nosotros, creo que deberíamos ir poniéndonos al día _Padfoot__,_ hace varias semanas que no has venido y me has tenido abandonada … -

—No se diga más - susurro el mago.

* * *

Los pequeños Potter fueron casi iguales durante su primer año de vida pero al cumplir los dos años se empezaron a notar las diferencias el pequeño Harry era más pálido que su hermano y su cabello castaño oscuro poco a poco se fue tornando más oscuro pero su mirada verde aún era muy similar a la de su madre, por otro lado Christopher tenía el cabello cada vez más claro y su piel adquirió un tono bronceado. Ambos niños era la adoración de sus padres pero conforme fueron creciendo las diferencias se hicieron más notables, los ojos verdes de Harry poco a poco se tornaban más afilados casi como los de un depredador, mientras que Chris empezaba volverse demasiado apegado a su hermano

Pero todo fue bien hasta que ambos niños cumplieron los seis años, Lili empezó la educación mágica de sus hijos, más Harry no parecía poseer ninguna habilidad mágica, por el contrario Chris tenia talento y una mente abierta rápidamente captaba y aprendía a gran velocidad era tan talentoso en pociones y en astronomía, Harry muy al contrario estaba más interesado en los deportes muggels , y en hacer amigos, ambos padres tenían que admitir que Harry era muy sociable , en pocas horas era capaz de conseguir infinidad de amigos

Una tarde Dumbledore llego a visitarlos con una sonrisa satisfactoria observo los avances de Chris

—¿Y dónde está Harry? - pregunto el anciano

—Harry no quiere aprender magia, se le hace muy difícil entender la teoría y prefiere pasar su tiempo con los vecinos - respondió James

—Qué curioso –

—Es un niño, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con los demás niños - intervino Sirius

—¿Crees que Harry tal vez sea un squib? – pregunto Dumbledore

—No lo sé , no me molestaría pues es mi hijo y lo amo pero …

—Aun no lo sabemos James , aun hay que esperar – lo corto Lili

—Tienes razón - respondió el

Dumbledore desde aquel día mantenía los ojos en ambos gemelos, no quería perderse de su crecimiento y tal como lo sospecho Chris tenia talento natural para la magia por otro lado Harry prefería la educación muggel y las artes oscuras pero cuando cumplieron los diez años, Chris ya había hecho magia accidental en varias ocasiones y Harry no, los Potter se inquietaron pero aun guardaban la esperanza de que su hijo tal es hiciera magia accidental y les demostrara que era un mago.

—Harry – lo llamo el castaño de ojos marrones una mañana

—¿Qué pasa Chris? –

—¿Cuándo le dirás a mamá y papá que también eres un mago? - pregunto el castaño mirando a los ojos verdes de su hermano

—Chris prometiste nunca decirlo - dijo el pelinegro

—Lo sé, pero en solo un año más las cartas de Hogwarts llegaran y ya no podrás ocultarlo – protesto

—La carta para mí no llegara ya que los squib no asienten al colegio de magia -

—Pero, ¡eres un mago! -

—Chris lo que yo hago es considerado magia oscura, ya viste la cara de papá cuando nos encontró leyendo sobre _parcel _

—Sí, pero, él comprenderá y ...-

—No Chris, no asistiré a Hogwarts, Sirius me ayuda en eso y yo confió en que nunca le dirás nada de esto a nadie – los ojos verdes de Harry estaban fijos en los marrones de su hermano

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – respondió el castaño

—Por eso eres mi hermano favorito - comento el pelinegro

—Muy gracioso, además soy tu único hermano – rio el castaño rodeando con su brazo el cuello del pelinegro.

Un año después. Chris tenía una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba su carta de Hogwarts a sus padres james estaba orgulloso y Lili muy emocionada, Harry le sonreía de forma sutil James entonces volteo a ver a su otro hijo, la decepción en sus ojos fue imposible de disimular Harry intento sonreírle pero en eso quedo un simple intento

Bueno, ya que tienes tu lista de materiales para asistir a Hogwarts, tendremos que hacer una visita a al callejón diagon – dijo Lili intentando aligerar el tenso silenció entre Harry y James

—Si, tienes razón llamare a los Weasley seguro Ron también recibió ya su carta — dijo James

Una hora más tarde los cuatro Potter llegaron al caldero chorreante donde la matriarca Weasley los esperaba acompañada de los sus dos hijos menores, Ron corrió hacia Chris, y Ginny se sonrojo cuando Harry la vio y le sonrió, poco después el grupo con Chris y Ron a la cabeza entraban a las diferentes tiendas comprando lo que necesitaban, Harry vio a su hermano divertirse y se alegró por el

—Harry, podrías ir a la boutique de Madam Malkin_, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones_hace unos días le pedí algunos juegos nuevos de túnicas para que Chris y algunas para ti - _dijo la bruja _

—No hay problema— respondió Harry y dio la vuelta y se marchó asía la tienda

Iba muy distraído realmente no estaba prestando atención cuando ingreso , la bruja lo vio y le sonrió mientras que otra tomaba las medidas de un niño, Harry vio un cabello rubio pero no odia ver su rostro ya que el chico estaba dándole la espalda refunfuñado por lo bajo finalmente la bruja que le tomaba las medidas termino y se marchó hacia la trastienda , entonces el rubio se giró y sus ojos grises se encontraron con un par de brillantes esmeraldas , ambos chicos se miraron largamente, el rubio sentía que una fuerza extraña le impedía apartar los ojos de esas esmeralda y el pelinegro sintió de pronto la necesidad de acercarse al rubio, todo en aquel niño le llamaba la atención .

Continuara….


	2. Partida

_**Partida **_

Chris y Ron fueron llevados a Ollivander para comprar sus varitas, el castaño busco a su gemelo pero no lo veía por ningún lado

— Papá, ¿dónde está Harry? - pregunto

— Tu madre lo mando a recoger unas túnicas nuevas …

— Voy a buscarlo – dijo el castaño

— Pero Chris, el que va conseguir su varita vas a ser tu no Harry – protesto James

— No, importa iré a buscarlo - dijo el castaño y se alejó de su padre, salió de la tienda de varitas y corrió hacia la boutique

Se acercó con lentitud a la tienda y abrió la puerta y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con una escena muy bizarra; su hermano tenía la mano en la mejilla de un chico rubio y lo contemplaba con adoración Chris por primera vez sintió celos, Harry siempre le había prestado atención solo a él, sacudió la cabeza y con decisión se acercó hacia el pelinegro

— ¡Harry! - dijo jalando la mano de su hermano con brusquedad y todo se puso aún más extraño, Harry le gruño a Chris, los ojos verdes siempre cálidos del chico se habían vuelto afilados y felinos, Chris retrocedió – hermano - susurro el castaño aterrado Harry lo observo y parpadeo confundido

— ¿Chris? ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

— ¡Harry! - el castaño se abraso al pelinegro

— Aquí están tus túnicas querido - la voz de Madan Milkyn los hiso girar. Draco parpadeo confundido sentía que había estado en trance o bajo la maldición imperio porque su cuerpo había actuado solo

— Vamos Harry - Chris cogió de la muñeca a su hermano y tiro de el para sacarlo de la tienda , el pelinegro le dio una última mirada al rubio y se dejó arrastrar por su hermano en dirección a ollivander

Chris temblaba ligeramente, por un momento había temido que Harry no regresaría a ser el de siempre, pero no culpaba a su hermano de nada, el culpable era ese rubio estúpido que se había atrevido a ver directamente a los ojos de Harry, Chris sabia por experiencia que ningún mago era capaz de resistirse a los ojos esmeralda de su hermano , él era una excepción y Sirius también pero, todos los otros que veían directamente a los ojos verdes se perdían en ellos, caían en una especie de trance del cual era imposible salir, pero tal como él lo dijo Harry no tenía la culpa todo era culpa de ese estúpido niño y todos aquellos que se atrevían a mirar a los ojos esmeralda. Chris llego a ollivander y en la puerta se encontró con Sirius, el hombre les dio una rápida mirada

— Harry Chris, ¿De dónde vienen? – pregunto

— De la tienda de túnicas - respondió Harry

— felicidades por entrar a Hogwarts Chris – el mago pelinegro le sonrió al castaño

— ¡Chris! – la puerta se abrió y James se asomó – ¿pero que hacen aquí? Ollivander está esperando para que puedas comprar tu varita – dijo

Sirius ingreso a la tienda junto a los gemelos, Chris olvido el incidente en la tienda de túnicas cuando Ollivander puso en sus manos una varita, pero casi al instante se la rebato murmurando algo sobre no ser la varita correcta, James y Lili estaban expectantes después de una serie de varitas más, la varita indicada aprecio .

— una varita de veintidós centímetros de Haya y por núcleo llevaba Fibras de corazón de dragón – dijo el hacedor de varitas

— muy bien ahora para el joven – el mago poso su mirada en Harry

— no, el no necesitara una varita – intervino James incomodo

— ¿está seguro? –

— si - respondió secamente

Harry desvió la mirada, empezaba a molestarle la manera en que su padre estaba tratándolo, como si fuera la vergüenza de la familia, aunque, tal vez eso pensaba su progenitor, Sirius frunció el ceño, James empezaba a pasarse con su trato asía Harry.

— aún quedan muchas cosas por comprar - intervino Lili

— si, debemos ir por los libros - Chris se mostró entusiasta.

Después de un agotador da en el callejón diagon Chris tenía todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar Hogwarts. Los días antes de la partida de joven mago todos estaban emocionados James y Harry habían retomado su antiguo trato, James se mostraba amable y compresivo y Harry había vuelto a ser el chico sociable y bromista todo iba normal, más la noche previa a la partida a su partida el castaño había ido a dormir a la cama de Harry y toda la noche se la pasaron hablando

— promete que me escribirás – pidió el castaño

— cada día si quieres – respondió el pelinegro sonriendo

— no seas exagerado – protesto Chris embozando una ligera sonrisa

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo el techo de la habitación, Harry pensando en cómo sería una vez que Chris se marchara al colegio de magia, sabía que su padre tal vez se pusiera un poco pesado pero ya lidiaría con eso después

— Harry, ¿tú, iras a una escuela muggel? – pregunto Chris

— Supongo que si – la verdad Harry sabía que no que pasaría

— Sabes que aún no es tarde verdad , todavía podrías decirle a mamá y papá …

— Chris ya hablamos sobre eso –lo corto el pelinegro

— Si pero …- suspiro derrotado era imposible discutir con Harry

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y a los pocos minutos Harry oyó la respiración calmada de su hermano, sus ojos verdes acostumbrados a la oscuridad le permitieron ver la habitación perfectamente; con cuidado se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana, la luz de la luna menguante se coló por medio de las gruesa cortinas y el pelinegro se quedó contemplándola, casqueo los dedos y una lluvia de chispas moradas cayeron al suelo adoptando la forma de una sombra el niño volvió a casquear los dedos y la sombra desapareció.

la mañana del 1 de septiembre el ambiente en la casa de los Potter era muy estresante y pesado Lili se despertó temprano y fue a levantar a sus hijos, James estaba de mal humor y salir a tiempo de la casa fue todo un caos, los Potter fueron directamente a la estación de King Cross y después de atravesar la barrera mágica estuvieron frente al gran expreso de Hogwarts, varios niños de primero estaban allí acompañados de sus familias, inquietos, ansiosos por subir al tren y partir asía la escuela mágica, Harry sintió un ligero aroma que había sentido antes, el olor a tormenta y otro que a un no lograba identificar, se alejó un poco de su padres que ahora hablan animadamente con los Weasley y busco ala fuente de ese peculiar aroma. A varios metros vio a una familia que resaltaba entre las demás, tal vez era el porte, el hecho de que fueran rubios o la elegancia y gracia con que se movían, Harry rápidamente identificó al chico de la tienda de túnicas no había preguntado su nombre y aun no entendía por qué se sentía irrefrenablemente atraído por él . Dio un par de paso vacilante, entonces el chico rubio giro y sus ojos quedaron una vez conectados verde y gris se perdían Harry lo llamo mentalmente y el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero repentinamente una mano se posó en el hombro de Harry y el pelinegro alzo la vista rompiendo la concesión

— Hola Harry – le saludo Sirius sonriendo

— ¡Sirius! creía que no vendrías –

— Bueno hay alguien que te quería conocer y pues la escolte adema quiero despedirme de Chris, ¿pero y donde están tus padres? -

— Por allá atrás con los Weasley –

— ¡Harry! - Chris llego a su lado y sonrió al ver a Sirius –

— Vamos o Chris perderá el tren - dijo el mago

Los tres dieron la vuelta pero Harry le dedico una última mirada al chico rubio que había vuelto con sus progenitores y lo veía a la distancia, Chris siguió la mirada de su hermano y frunció el ceño molesto, ese rubio idiota otra vez , ya se encargaría de él cuándo estuvieran en Hogwarts

— Chris ya debes subir al tren está a poco de partir - le dijo Lili cuando llegaron junto a ellos

— Claro mamá - respondió Chris y le dio un último abraso a su madre, James le sonrió

— Hijo has de la vida de _snivellus_ un completo calvario – dijo James con una sonrisa divertida

— ¡James! – Lili lo miraba molesta

— Vamos, sé que Chris será un digno merodeador – dijo Sirius

— ¿Que saben ustedes de los merodeadores? - preguntaron dos pelirrojos idénticos

— Fred, George ¿dónde dejaron a ron? - protesto Molly Weasley

— ¿Ron?, me suena el nombre a ¿ti no George? -

— Si Fred, pero no recuerdo de donde –

— ¡Chicos! – Molly se fue tras los gemelos que reían al ver a su madre intentado alcanzarlos

— Chris divierte - le dijo Harry sonriente, Ginny un poco más alejada veía con tristeza a Harry, se había enterado por sus padres que Harry no asistiría a Hogwarts

— Harry - el castaño lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su gemelo – recuerda que prometiste escribirme – dijo

— Claro que si, no te preocupes – respondió el pelinegro conmoviendo a los adultos

Finalmente se separaron y vieron como los últimos chicos abordaban el tren, pocos minutos después el gran expreso escarlata empezó a moverse alejándose del andén Harry sacudió su mano cuando vio a su hermano sacar la cabeza por una de la ventanas pero otra cosa capto su atención algunos ventas más atrás vio una cabellera rubia y aunque fue una fracción de segundo el chico rubio y pelinegro se vieron atreves del cristal Harry le sonrió y el rubio se sonrojo. El tren se perdió de vista y todos los padres empezaban a marcharse los Weasley se despidieron y fueron los primeros en marcharse dejando a los Potter y a Sirius solos

— Bueno, me marcho tengo trabajo en la oficina de aurores - dijo James, beso a Lili se despidió de Sirius pero no le dedico ni una mirada a Harry

— Lili - la detuvo Sirius cuando la bruja jalo a Harry para marcharse

— ¿Qué pasa Sirius? -

— Me preguntaba si permitirías que Harry se quede conmigo, mientras James asimila todo - el mago tenía la mirada en los ojos de Lili, ella suspiro

— Si, debo hablar con James, supongo que no habrá problema, ¿tú que dices Harry? –

— Me encantaría ir con Sirius – respondió el niño

Una hora más tarde Sirius abrió la puerta de la casa en _Grimmauld Place,_ Harry sonrió, le gustaba la casa aunque todos la encontraran tenebrosa y siniestra.

— Kreacher – el elfo domestico aprecio e hiso una reverencia

— El amo llamo – pregunto

— ¿dónde está Elizabeth? –

— la señora se halla en la sala de estar -

— ven Harry quiero que conozcas a alguien -

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una puerta de madera oscura Sirius no podía esconder su emoción y Harry se sentía nervioso, ¿a quién quería presentarle su padrino? Se preguntaba, el mago abrió la puerta, dentro una dama de cabello rubio leía con tranquilidad, se giró al oír la puerta y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia el más pequeño, lo vio de arriba abajo sonrió y se puso en pie

— ¿es él? - pregunto casi con temor – Sirius asintió

— Harry, te presentó a la condesa Elizabeth Bathory - Lizy, él, es Harry Potter –.

* * *

Chris fue en busca de un vagón vacío, al principio pensó en compartirlo con los gemelos pero los chicos mayores estaban demasiado ocupados y pronto el vagón se llenó de bujas ruidosa así que el castaño se salió sin que nadie lo notara, Ron choco con el cuándo iba por el pasillo y ambos se decidieron a encontrar un vagón vacío para ellos solos, caminaron viendo cada vagón, finalmente el castaño aburrido abrió una puerta, unos ojos grises y el cabello rubio lo hicieron fruncir el seño

— Malfoy - dijo Ron con desprecio

— Weasley - respondió el niño arrastrando las palabras

Chris lo miro a los ojos desafiándolo ya sin conocerlo lo detestaba, Draco se fijó en aquel chico, tenia gran parecido con el chico de ojos verdes pero alavés era muy diferente.

Continuara….


	3. Cantares de la Luna Roja

_El capullo pronto se abrir·, esa rosa blanca florecer·  
Pero en mi mente murió el recuerdo de la luz del sol  
Luz de luna, eres mi maldición, aunque a veces me das tranquilidad  
Eres dulzura y dolor y el rojo es tu color_

_Cantares de la Luna Roja _

Una semana, era el tiempo que Harry llevaba en casa de su padrino, una semana en la que ni James ni Lili habían ido a verlo , la tarde después de la partida de Chris Harry se la paso hablando con Elizabeth , la mujer era muy interesante pero cuando las horas pasaron y el niño empezó a cabecear sirius alzo la cabeza , y vio que era más de una de la madrugada , Lili había dicho que pasaría por Harry después de hablar con James _-Tal vez james necesita tiempo_ - pensó el animago. Pero los días que siguieron ni james ni Lili se aparecieron por la casa. Sirius estaba molesto, Harry no lo demostraba pero estaba seguro que al niño le afectaba el hecho de que sus padres aparentemente se hubiesen olvidado de el

_— Harry_ – la voz de Elizabeth hiso salir a sirius de sus pensamientos, en silencio el pelinegro se acercó hasta el salón donde la rubia y el niño se hallaban al asomarse se encontró con la elegante Elizabeth sentada en el suelo alado de Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la mujer le estaba explicando sobre un oscuro hechizó

— ¿Qué hacen? - pregunto haciendo notar su presencia

— ¡Sirius! - ambos habían dado un respingo al notar la presencia del animago

— ¡Hey Harry ! tengo algo para ti –

El niño lo miro y Sirius saco dos paquetes perfectamente envueltos — sé que tú y Chris son muy unidos y escribirse dos veces por semana seguramente esta haciendo que Chris ande de los nervios así que pensé que esto les podría servir - dijo entregándole los dos paquetes, Harry los desenvolvió con cuidado y en sus manos quedaron dos espejos oscuros de forma circular

— ¡Son espejos de obsidiana! – dijo emocionado

— Si, son espejos dobles de obsidiana , posen un encantamiento para evitar que otra persona los vea, ya sabes lo prejuiciosos que son los magos - dijo riendo el animago

— Gracias Sirius - Harry le dio un sorpresivo abraso – le enviare el otro a Chris – agrego y salió dejando solos a los adultos

— Ese fue un regalo muy útil, los espejos de obsidiana se usan mucho en la nigromancia y adivinación, además de que puedes vincularlo con otros espejos - comento Elizabeth

— Me preocupa Harry, creí que Lili lo mandaría una escuela muggel y vendría por el pero hasta ahora nada – comento el pelinegro tendiéndole una mano a la rubia

— ¿Aun crees que Harry es un squib? – pregunto ella frunciendo ligeramente el seño

— Claro que no, Harry es un nigromante de eso estamos seguros, pero , Lizy sabes tan bien como yo que a los Potter no les va hacer ninguna gracia el hecho de que su hijo sea un mago de la rama más oscura de magia, seguramente intentarán esconderlo y en el peor caso intentarán suprimir sus poderes – Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón

— Pues eso no la vamos a permitir – respondió la rubia.

Unas horas más tarde Harry había visto a Sirius salir apresurado, la orden del fénix tenía una reunión urgente y habían contactado con Sirius, Elizabeth se hallaba en el ático y el niño se quedó solo en la biblioteca , en sus manos había un libro Harry tenia los ojos cerrados chasqueo los dedos y una lluvia de chispas moradas cayeron al suelo unos segundos después una sombra se elevó tomando forma y cuerpo, una exclamación de sorpresa hiso abrir los ojos a Harry, en la puerta se hallaba Elizabeth mirando asombrada a la sombra , los ojos de Harry se llenaron de pánico, sabía lo que los magos pensaban sobre aquellas demostraciones de poder por ese motivo lo había mantenido en secreto incluso de Sirius, solo Chris sabia de sus poderes pero ni siquiera su hermano había visto todo el potencial que tenia

— Yo … - Harry se quedó sin palabras ¿qué podía decir? Su mente trabajaba a mil intentado encontrar una excusa

— ¡Whoa! eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, sabía que podías hacer algo de magia, pero esto es más de lo que yo podía hacer cuando tenía quince ¡Harry es maravilloso! ¡puedes conjurar una sombra completa y solo tienes once! , definitivamente tus poder para la nigromancia son excepcionales … - Elizabeth estaba tan maravillada por lo prodigioso que era el niño que no noto la mirada triste en los ojos verdes

— Es magia oscura - susurro el niño atrayendo toda la atención de la rubia

Harry, supongo que no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo - dijo Elizabeth y se sentó frente al chico invitándolo a sentarse también – Harry, no eres un mago común, de hecho tú no eres un mago, eres igual que yo, un nosferatun y por ende un nigromante -

— ¡Soy humano! – se defendió el pelinegro - ¡mis padres son humanos! para ser un nosfertun yo tendría que haber sido mordido y transformado en vampiro pero … -

— No Harry, los nosferatun no son creados, nosotros nacemos siendo esto , en algún momento tu sangre de vampiro despertara y te transformaras en un nosferatun completo pero mientras eso ocurre la nigromancia es tu único método para protegerte por ese motivo puedes hacer magia oscura –

— Pero y Chris, él …

— Él es un mago con gran talento, no es igual a ti -

— ¿Como es posible? - susurro el niño aun escéptico

— Aun no sé cómo funciona, es muy extraño la verdad yo también fui humana, de hecho era la última hija de la antigua _condesa Bathori_, pero ocurrió un incidente cuando tenía dieciséis, mi madre golpeo a una sirvienta y una gota de sangre cayo en mi mano, mi instinto dormido despertó mate a todos en aquel castillo para saciar mi sed y cuando me calme mi madre era la única sobreviviente, ella me protegió traía jóvenes para mí, para alimentarme, fue una época oscura de mi vida, pero finalmente cuando cumplí dieciocho Vald me hallo y me llevo con él, me enseñó a controlarme y a los veinticinco deje de envejecer, mi tiempo se detuvo, pero en cada uno de nosotros es diferente, Amón, el primero de nosotros dejo de envejecer cuando despertó, a los diecinueve - dijo Elizabeth mirando asía los ojos verdes del niño, Harry la miraba entre sombrado y aterrado , no quería matar a nadie no quería ser un monstro, la condesa pareció leer los pensamientos de pequeño pelinegro - tranquilo, te ayudaremos Sirius, Vald, incluso el vago de Amón, tu no vas pasar por todo lo que nosotros pasamos , por ese motivo te hemos estado vigilando y cuidando desde el mismo día en que naciste

— Pero tú no tienes colmillos - puntualizo Harry cuando al fin puso decir algo, la rubia sonrió y sus colmillos crecieron al igual que su mirada se tornó afilada y oscura

— Harry, hay un lugar donde podrías aprender todo sobre los nosferatun, te enseñaremos todo lo que debas saber y a controlar tu magia, aunque tal vez no necesites mucha ayuda en eso – cometo la rubia

— ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar? –

— Es la "_academia de magia Avalon"_ , tú tienes una plaza allí - dijo la rubia movió la mano y una carta cayo en la mano de Harry

— ¿Es para mí? - pregunto el niño – Elizabeth asintió, Harry giro el sobre el sello era una triqueta rodeada por un circulo perfecto con cuidado rompió el sello, extrajo un pergamino blanco bordeado por antiguas runas y con una estilizada letra decía

_ACADEMIA MÁGICA AVALO_

_Directora: Selene. D. Le Fay_

_Querido Sr/a. Harry James Potter _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en la Academia Mágica Avalon. Los libros y demás materiales se le proporcionaran a su llegada, así como su varita y lo que necesite para que su estadía sea la más grata. Las clases comienzan el 12 de septiembre. Su transporte partirá de la terminal marítima de Plymouth._

Harry se quedó observando la carta, la releyó cinco veces pero aun la encontraba un tanto sub real, su vida cambiaba muy rápido primero siempre creyó que la magia oscura era mala, su padre se encargó de repetírselo más de mil veces cuando aún era un niño, segundo su magia era la más oscura, la magia nigromántica, y no era ni siquiera un mago en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en un nosferatun, un vampiro. volteo a ver a Elizabeth y se encontró con una cálida sonrisa, si Lili hubiese estado allí probablemente Harry abría buscado refugio en ella pero la única que estaba allí con él era Elizabeth sin pensarlo se abraso a la mujer y las lágrimas corrieron por su mejillas todo había sido demasiado abrumador para él. La nosfertun acaricio la cabeza de niño tranquilizándolo, Vlad había hecho lo mismo cuando ella la abraso y le dijo que no estaría sola aun recordaba su mirada llena de amor paternal, Vald había sido la figura paterna que ella tanto había necesitado en su momento y ahora ella se convertiría en la figura materna de Harry Elizabeth entendía perfectamente a Harry. Harry se refugió en la rubia al fin entendía que no estaba solo, que nunca estaría solo al fin había respuesta a las pregunta que tenia

— Todo estará bien Harry, yo te enseñare a usar tus poderes, te guiare para que sepas como defenderte y nunca pierdas el control – le susurro y el niño asintió sabía que ella lo ayudaría.

Mientras tanto en la dirección del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, el anciano director y líder de la orden del fénix veía una y otra vez las fichas sobre su escritorio los merodeadores , sonrió un poco recordando al peculiar grupo, James Potter el líder, Sirius Black el segundo, luego Remus Lupin y finalmente peter pettigrew, de aquellos cuatro prometedores y habilidosos magos solo dos pertenecían a la orden, Remus que estaba contactando a los licántropos y James el segundo al mando en la oficina de aurores , los ojos del hombre se posaron en los otros dos; Peter resulto un traidor que se unió al mago oscuro y finalmente Sirius Black, después de que el chico quedara en Grifindor su madre Walburga Black lo desprecio y cuando el joven Black huyo a casa de los Potter , todos se enteraron de que Walburga había repudiado a su hijo mayor y Sirius estaba muy feliz por eso pero luego del inesperado viaje a Rumania, el joven Black había regresado muy cambiado, James dijo que ya no reconocía en Sirius al amigo que el conoció en el colegio, algo había cambiado a Sirius Black transformándolo en un hombre diferente, los más asombroso fue que a solo un mes de volver de Rumania, Walburga recibió con los brazos abiertos a su hijo lo restituyó en su testamento y como su heredero la comunidad mágica estaba en shock muchos se preguntaban ¿qué había ocurrido?, lo siguiente más notable que Dumbledore descubrió era que Sirius había abandonado la academia de aurores y por ultimo rechazo convertirse en un miembro de la afamada orden del fénix muchas fueran las preguntas en torno al joven Black y ninguna respuesta concreta el anciano vio una última vez la fotografía de los merodeadores , uno de ellos estaba perdido pero aun no perdía la esperanza de que Sirius se uniera a él sobre todo ahora

— Profesor Dumbledore – llamo James entrando acompañado de su esposa

— Adelante James, debemos esperar a los demás –

Una hora después

Todos los miembros de la orden se hallaban sentados entrono aun gran mesa circular, su líder a la cabeza tenía en las manos un viejo y desgastado libro, junto a un sobre con un sello, un sube golpe en la puerta le indico que la última persona que esperaban había llegado

— Adelante – dijo el anciano

— Vaya, así que todos están aquí - dijo Sirius ingresando

— Tarde como siempre Black – Snape lucia molesto

— Pues algunos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – respondió el pelinegro

— Por favor Sirius –

El animago tomo asiento y suspiro molesto, en eso momentos debería estar en casa junto a Elizabeth, planeando su próximo viaje a Avalon sonrió, Harry iría a la academia mágica de eso él se iba asegurar

— La razón para esta repentina reunión no es otra que la profecía – muchos se tensaron al oírlo - pero esta profecía es diferente , más que una profecía es un cantar – esta vez fue Sirius el que sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, se suponía que los cantares de la luna roja se mantendrían ocultos quiso ponerse de pie, correr a casa coger a Lizy, Harry y desparecer pero se tranquilizó debía averiguar cuanto sabía la orden

— ¿A qué se refiere Dumbledore? –

— Verán, siempre creí que estos cantares eran solo viejas leyendas además , nunca nos habrían afectado directamente pero hace poco ocurrieron dos cosas que cambiaron mi visión de las cosas, la primera es la re -aparición de la _academia de magia Avalon_, una academia que se consideraba una legenda, solo un mito ya que jamás nadie había recibido una invitación de aquella academia, solo eran rumores que vienen desde los tiempos del mismo Merlín, pero ahora tengo la prueba de que es real, este año una alumna ha recibido una carta de Avalon donde le informan que ha sido admitida en la academia - el anciano les paso una carta y cada uno de los miembros de la orden se quedó contemplándola cuando llego a manos de Sirius el animago abrió los ojos sorprendido , no sabía que había una bruja en gran Bretaña con el potencial para convertirse en aprendiz de Avalon y ascender como una hechicera de la legendaria isla

— Dudo que Lovegood permita que su hija de diez años vaya a un lugar que nadie conoce - dijo McGonagall

— En eso querida Minerva te equivocas , Xenophilius está encantado y ha aceptado que su hija sea educada en esa academia –

— Cada quien puede enviar a sus hijos al lugar que mejor les parezca no creen - dijo Sirius

— Sí, pero ahora lo que quiero decirles es sobre los cantares de luna roja, las profecías vampíricas

— ¿Vampiros? que tienen que ver ellos en todo , dudo que quieran "unirse a la causa" Dumbledore - dijo sirius

— Si tienes razón Sirius, y por mucho tiempo yo también creí que los vampiros estaban por su cuenta , ellos jamás se inclinarían ante los mago ni brindaron su apoyo a ningún bando pues odian ser gobernados , pero después descubrí que tal vez haya una manera de doblegarlos , mediante el cuarto rey de sangre

_Escucha mortal insensato_

_El cuarto de nosotros ya está en camino_

_Un nuevo hijo de Lilith nacerá_

_Una luna roja anunciara su llegada_

_Y la leyenda se volverá realidad_

_Un dragón como compañero_

_Un espejo en una mano y_

_Una sombra a su diestra_

_El cuarto rey de sangre_

— ¿Y que se supone que fue todo eso? – pregunto Sirius

— Muchas cosas coinciden, la señorita Lovegood recibe esta carta, la academia de magia Avalon aparece después de siglos y misteriosamente lo la invitan a ella

— ¿Está sugiriendo que esa niña es una nosferatun? - pregunto Sirius

— Las cosas aún no están claras pero es un hecho que algo especial debe tener la señorta Lovegood y la verdad me gustaría tenerla vigilada, pero ella se marchara a esa escuela mágica por ese motivo creo que debemos tener un ojo sobre su padre, Molly ustedes que viven cerca …

— Nosotros nos encargamos profesor - dijo la mujer pelirroja

— Bien si no tiene nada más que decir me marcho - dijo Sirius

— Muchacho me gustaría que reconsideraras mi oferta de unirte a la orden …

— Lo pensare - dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y marchándose

Al salir de la oficina camino por Hogwarts, meditando lo que el director había dicho él sabía quién era el nosfertun pero la parte del drago era lo que llamaba su atención - _un dragón, un espejo y una sombra_ - ¿qué podía significar aquello? Se preguntó hasta que

— ¿Otra vez me estas siguiendo Malfoy? – reconoció la voz perfectamente , era Chris

— Porque tendría que seguirte, Potter – respondió otra voz arrastrando las palabras

— Mantente lejos de mí y de mi hermano si no quieres "_accidentarte nuevamente"_ – podía notar el sarcasmo en Chris

— ¿Me amenazas Potter? –

— Solo te advierto Malfoy - Sirius siguió de frente y se chocó con Chris, el niño lo miro sorprendido

— ¡Sirius! – dijo emocionado

— ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de tu sala común Chris? –

— Fui a visitar a Hagrid, tiene algo interesante en su cabaña, por cierto Harry me envió el espejo y me conto que está en tu casa –

— Si se está quedando unos días -

— No sabes cómo lo extraño - susurro el niño

— Me lo imagino, pero ¿con quién hablabas?

— Ho el estúpido de Malfoy

— ¿Draco Malfoy?-

— Si, él y Harry se han encontrado antes ….- Sirius sonrió, Chris era muy sobreprotector con Harry

— No te preocupes Harry está bien, bueno me marcho Chris y vuelve a tu sala común rápido – dijo mientras salía por la puerta asía los terrenos del colegio estaba por marcharse cuando

— ¡Sirius! – James estaba pocos metros parecía que había corrido para alcanzarlo

— ¿Qué pasa _prongs_? – pregunto

— Yo, yo , ¿pues hacerte cargo de Harry por un tiempo ¿– pregunto dejando al pelinegro en silencio - veras tengo mucho trabajo y Dumbledore le pidió a Lili que enseñe pociones aquí ya que_ snivellus_ se hará cargo de DCAO y Harry estará solo …

— ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto Sirius su voz sonaba ausente

— Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario …

— Entonces quiero convertirme en su tutor legal –

— pero… está bien – cedió el auror

continuara …


	4. Nameless

_No sientas miedo _  
_Jamás olvides por qué estás aquí _  
_Que perdure la llama que vive dentro de ti _  
_No hay más tinieblas _  
_La oscuridad comienza a morir _  
_El alba despierta, la noche vuelve a dormir _  
_Porque quiero estar a tu lado al andar _  
_Sentir en mi alma el valor _  
_Que nunca mueran esperanza ni amor _  
_Que no se apague el latir de tu corazón _  
_Porque quiero verte de nuevo brillar_

_fragmento__ de la canción "una luz en la oscuridad" _

_Grupo: tierra__ santa_

_**Nameless**_

Era una mañana fría y en el periódico mágico una noticia que había hecho temblar a toda la comunidad mágica, una fuga masiva de Azkaban. El ministerio era un completo caos, los aurores corrían de un lado a otro más de una docena se había movido a la prisión mágica para asegurar a los prisioneros que aún estaban allí, James tenia papeles y más papeles, nombres y registros que revisar la puerta del departamento de seguridad mágica se abrió y una muy molesta Amelia Bones, entro acompañada de otros dos aurores más jóvenes

— ¡James! deja que estos dos se encarguen de ese papeleo necesito que tú y un grupo se prepare para recibir a un mortifago - dijo la jefa de los aurores

— ¿Quien es? - pregunto

— Bellatrix Black -

— ¿Los mortifagos no se llevaron a Bellatrix? - pregunto un poco sorprendido pues era sabido que la mujer era uno de los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort

— No, al perecer la consideran una traidora - respondió la mujer

James quedo pensativo pero rápidamente se apresuró a reunir a un grupo y preparar las celdas en las mazmorras del ministerio.

En la oficina de los aurores uno de los jóvenes que ahora estaba haciéndose cargo del papeleo se detuvo en un expediente en particular, una fotografía mostraba a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos llenos de locura

— ¿Porque que la abandonaron? - pregunto a nadie en especial , pero su compañero se acercó y le dio una mirada al expediente

— No lo sé, pero hubo muchos rumores cuando fue capturada, algunos decían que ella había traicionado al mago oscuro aunque no lo creo, pero en la academia de aurores oí algo muy raro, cuando ella fue capturada estaba en Bosnia, como fue capturada era lo más extraño pues es sabido que Bellatrix era una experta duelista y a un más raro solo se necesitaron dos aurores para atraparla y después de su captura fue trasladada a Azkaban donde ha permanecido hasta el día de hoy, pero pocos meses después de su captura un sanador fue solicitado en la prisión nadie sabe porque, en la academia de aurores se corría el rumor de que cuando la atraparon estaba embarazada y por ese motivo no pudo luchar en condiciones -

— Eso suena muy irreal, porque si fuese verdad Barty Crouch habría cometido un terrible crimen al no informarlo, además, ¿qué ocurrió con el supuesto hijo?

— Pues es solo un rumor, pero piénsalo muchas cosa no cuadran, primero ¿qué hacia ella en Bosnia? , ¿cómo fue capturada con tanta facilidad? y ¿porque solicitaron un sanador algunos meses después de su captura? , todos saben que Crouch no era conocido por su misericordia, si sabía que Bellatrix era una mortifaga eso seguramente fue más que suficiente para que le importase muy poco su estado, pero la pregunta sería ¿que fue del hijo o hija de Bellatrix Black si es que realmente existió? , porque algo es seguro , nunca fue entregado ningún niño a la familia Black sobre todo después de que Sirius Black se convirtiera en "_Lord Black_ "

La puerta se abrió y uno hombre algo mayor entro los jóvenes aun discutían las teorías sobre el supuesto hijo de Bellatrix el hombre empalideció y antes de que los novatos continuaran los interrumpió

— Hitchens, Johnson, ¿ya terminaron con ese papeleo? - preguntó el hombre, ambos jóvenes cerraron el expediente y siguieron con lo que asían - el recién llegado camino asía uno de los escritorios, cogió algunos documentos y volvió a salir.

Sus pasos apresurados lo llevaron hasta el ascensor, tenía que llevar aquellos documentos a Potter, pero su mente era un caos, siempre creyó que hacía lo correcto y cuando su antiguo jefe; el señor Crouch los apoyo él y su compañero se sintieron muy bien, pero ahora, después de tantos años la conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo y en su mente siempre rondaba la pregunta ¿que había sido de esa niña a la cual ni siquiera le dieron un nombre? , Crouch dijo que no merecía un nombre por ser hija de aquella mujer y él se convenció que eso era cierto pero aun así la pregunta persistía ¿había hecho lo correcto al ocultar la existencia de la hija de Bellatrix Black? ahora ya no podía arrepentirse pero cada que veía una niña el cabello negro sentía que estaba viendo a la niña sin nombre que abondo en aquel sucio orfanato muggel.

* * *

En las afueras de Londres un gran edificio se alzaba, su gran estructura destacaba por la oscura aura que lo rodeaba, la gran verja de metal dejaba apenas ver el interior y las ventanas altas e impersonales le daban un toque algo siniestro, era un lugar escalofriante para los que pasaban por allí y muchos preferían simplemente fingir que aquel lugar no existía, otros pensaban que más que un orfanato parecía una prisión. Dentro el lugar era igual o más oscuro y frio que el exterior sus grandes paredes pintadas de blanco con partes ya grises y amarillentas a causa del paso del tiempo, todo el en aquel viejo edificio era desagradable; por eso aquella mañana, cuando los vecinos vieron a una hermosa y agraciada joven entra se sintieron muy intrigados. La directora del orfanato se halló muy sorprendida cuando esa mañana una elegante joven de no más de veinticinco años llamo a su puerta, la mujer observó detalladamente a la joven, era rubia, de piel muy clara y unos hermosos ojos azules que tenían un brillo extraño, no era muy alta y poseía un cuerpo esbelto y hermoso podría fácilmente pasar como na modelo, pero lo que más intrigo a la mujer mayo fue lo que la rubia le dijo a un creía que era una broma

— Me lo podría repetir por favor – pidió la directora

Claro, cómo le decía, una de sus niñas ha sido becada por la academia Avalon High, esta niña ira a estudiar a la Academia y nuestra institución correrá con todos los gastos , el nombre de la pequeña es – la rubia frunció el ceño, al principio creyó que era un broma pero ahora ya no estaba segura -_ Namelees wool – _dijo algo insegura aun

— Ha, ella - la mujer mayor parecía un poco decepcionada pero lo disimuló muy bien

— ¿Podría hablar con ella? - pidió la joven la directora la miro unos segundos antes de asentir

Caminaron por un pasillo largo y el lugar cada vez se tronaba más frio e impersonal, la rubia vio a varias niñas que la observan con recelo, la joven siguió caminando

— ¿Porque la llaman _nameless_? - pregunto la rubia

— Vera señorita, a este orfanato casi nuca llegan bebes , y cuando lo hacen casi siempre tiene alguna carta donde está escrito su nombre, la noche en que ella llego en la delgada manta que traía estaba escrito ese nombre y como no poseía apellido , le pusimos el del orfanato la verdad es que es una niña un poco rara no es sociable siempre se esconde y huye de todos, me sorprende que haya aprobado un examen para su academia, ya que nunca ha dado muestras de gran inteligencia – dijo la mujer

— Los exámenes que nosotros tomamos a nuestros estudiantes son diferentes ya que no solo califican la inteligencia , también calificamos otras cualidades – respondió la joven

— Bien, aquí estamos – la joven vio la puerta de madera que la separaba de la habitación, de pronto un sollozo se oyó y las risa de las demás niñas, la directora abrió la puerta abruptamente y la rubia pudo ver a tres adolescentes de entre doce y trece años que giraron para ver quien las interrumpía – Emilli, Jessica, Victoria ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto la mujer mayor molesta

— Solo venimos a saludar a "sin nombre" – respondió la que parecía la mayor del grupo

— Salgan - ordeno la mujer y las tres giraron refunfuñando antes de marcharse

— Yo me are cargo si no le importa - dijo la joven rubia adelantándose a la mujer

La puerta se cerró y la rubia camino hasta la esquina donde una niña delgada de cabello negro algo ondulado se mantenía oculta,

— Hola,- la llamo suavemente unos curiosos ojos azules con tintes morados la vieron sorprendidos, al alzar la cabeza la joven noto los mechones rojizos del cabello de la niña y no pudo evitar una sonrisa el poder de aquella niña era grande tanto que se había empesado ya manifestar en aquel cabello, pero para que aquel poder no se perdiera primero debía sacarla de aquel horrible lugar; la niña la miraba sin decir palabra así qué ella continuo – me llamo Minako Aino y soy una profesora de la _academia mágica Avalon, _

— Magia – la voz de la niña era delgada y apenas audible

— Así es, Cassiopea –

— Yo no me llamo Cassiopea - en su voz se notaba la decepción

— Ho, cierto, aquí te llaman _Nameless_, pero tu figuras en nuestra lista como Cassiopea. G. B, los ojos de la niña la miraba interrogantes - veras, la academia de magia tiene un método especial para encontrar a los niños que tiene el potencial para ser hechiceros y a pesar de que les cambien el nombre o los oculten nosotros los encontramos, no se mucho del porque estas en este lugar, pero, dime ¿te gustaría asistir a la academia de magia?

— ¿Es real? ¿la magia es real? - pregunto la niña poniéndose de pie , Mina había esperado esa pregunta con ansia por respuesta extendió la mano y una colonia de mariposas doradas lleno la habitación , los ojos de la niña se maravillaron

— Que me dices _Cassi_ , ¿deseas convertirte en aprendiz de la academia Avalon? – pregunto ,

— ¿Podré hacer algo así algún día? - pregunto y una sonrisa que Mina había visto antes en otro rostro se extendió por el rostro de la niña

— Creo que tu elemento es el fuego, así que supongo que las tuyas serán naranjas – cemento la rubia

— Quiero ir - dijo viéndola a los ojos

— Eso es lo que quería oír –.

* * *

Bellatrix era llevada por tres aurores hacia las mazmorras del ministerio, la bruja fulminaba con la mirada a todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino, detestaba aquello estúpidos magos los odiaba a todos, pero su odio era especialmente dirigido hacia aquellos hombres que se llevaron a su hija, le dijeron que estaba muerta pero ella sabía que era mentira podía sentirlo además sabía que nunca se la entregaron a su familia probablemente la habían abandonado en algún lugar, si tan solo pudiera salir pensó mientras bajaba en aquel ascensor hacia las entrañas del sucio ministerio de magia, las puertas se abrieron y Bella vio el cabello negro y los ojos azules de Sirius, no era alguien al que quisiera ver en ese momento pero una idea cruzo por su mente y antes de que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar la bruja salto del ascensor y corrió hacia su primo dejando a los anonadados aurores muy sorprendidos, Sirius sintió el cuerpo delgado chocar contra el suyo y vio los locos ojos de su prima, pero había algo más en aquello ojos, ¡desesperación!

— ¡Encuéntrala! - grito Bella sujetándose a su chaqueta

— ¿Qué? – pregunto el, la buja lo vio a los ojos no tenía tiempo de entrar en detalles los aurores ya iban hacia ella con las varitas en alto y si no le habían lanzado alguna maldición era solo porque nadie se quería enfrentar con Sirius Black

— ¡Encuentra a mi hija!, tu sobrina - dijo y cogió la mano del desconcertado pelinegro dejando que su núcleo mágico se conectara por unos segundos con él y un sinfín de recuerdos fluyeron a hacia la mente del animago. una mujer encerrada, los gritos que resonaban en las paredes de la prisión de magos, tres hombres que hablan mientras creían que la mujer estaba inconsciente , Sirius reconocía las voces de dos de ellos, el llanto de un bebe, la cara de un sanador y finalmente la cara del padre de aquel bebe, el pelinegro estaba shock repentinamente sintió que alguien cortaba los recuerdos y pronto vio a Bellatrix siendo llevada bruscamente por los aurores , la ira creció en él, sabía que su prima no mentía, era imposible mentir de aquella manera en una concesión magia. camino hacia los aurores, la ira pintaba sus ojos azules los aurores sintieron de pronto que debían huir su instinto de supervivencia les gritaba que huyeran, Sirius no espero a que aquellos novatos hicieran caso a su instinto y sin mucho esfuerzo los aparto de Bella y la sostuvo por los hombros

— ¡Bella despierta¡ - le grito a la bruja medio inconsciente dándole una ligera sacudida - ¿dónde está, donde está la niña? - pregunto algo desesperado

— No lo sé - dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible

— ¿Sirius que estás haciendo? – James se adelantó llevaba la varita en la mano y detrás de el otros ocho aurores tenían las varitas en alto el pelinegro no les prestaba atención solo veía los ojos desesperados de su prima no quería revelar nada allí así que solo atino a abrasarla, varios en el vestíbulo los vieron sorprendidos no era común ver a los Black dar esas muestras de afecto y menos aún era ver al mejor amigo de un auror abrasar a un mortifago por muy familia que fuese

— Yo la encontrare y cuidare de ella - dijo el pelinegro en un susurro antes de separarse

— ¿Qué pasa Potter? parece que acabas de ver la cosa más Bizarra - se burló Bellatrix completamente consiente cuando se separó de Sirius y encaro a auror.

Sirius se hallaba sentado en aquel viejo sillón de su madre, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared había analizado cuidadosamente las memorias que Bellatrix le había transmitido y si al principio hubo dudas, todas habían desaparecido, era cierto, su loca prima tenía una hija, que el estúpido y egocéntrico de Crouch había ordenado abandonar en un orfanato muggel , Sirius había recorrido en esos tres días todos los orfanatos pero nada nadie daba razón de la niña, debía localizarla, era su prioridad pero también estaba el hecho de que Harry se marchaba a _Avalon_ y Elizabeth se iría con él; al principio él tenía planeado viajar dos días después pero ahora debía encontrar a su sobrina

— Sirius es hora de irnos - dijo su elegante pareja

— Claro - respondió Sirius, ahora que se lo pensaba bien ni siquiera sabía que le diría a James cuando preguntase por Harry, porque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano el hombre preguntaría por el niño

La mano de Elizabeth en torno a su brazo lo calmo un poco, Harry bajaba corriendo por las escaleras en la espalda lleva una mochila un poco grande pero los ojos verdes del niño brillaban ansiosos

— ¿Listo Harry? - pregunto Sirius

— Claro –

— Vámonos entonces - Lizy sonrió le tendió su otra mano a Harry , una vez firmes los tres desaparecieron en una niebla que rápidamente salió de la casa y desaparecido

Para Harry fue un viaje muy extraño e interesante solo les había tomado unos minutos llegar hasta su destino, una bahía algo alejada del puerto, la rubia y los dos pelinegros caminaron hasta una cueva, Harry sabía que en el mundo de la magia las cosas no siempre era lo que parecían y aquel fue el caso la cueva estaba llena de ilumino -esencia natural pero las rocas se abrieron por la mitad dándoles la bienvenida. Al otro lado en una tranquila bahía había un barco de tamaño regular tenía una cabeza tallada de dragón en la proa, en si todo el barco era un dragón con las alas plegadas, Harry vio a varios chicos ya mayores y otros niños acompañados de sus familias y otros solos

— ¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? - dijo de pronto Elizabeth viendo hacia el frente , Harry y Sirius siguieron con la mirada a la persona que Elizabeth observaba; era una mujer de cabello rubio que llegaba un poco más bajo de sus muslos, vestía una camisa blanca simple y una falda marrón sobre el cabello llevaba un listón rojo y a su lado una niña pequeña de cabello negro con toques rojos observaba maravillada el gran barco , Sirius sintió una punzada en el pecho, esa niña se parecía a Bella cuando niña

— ¡Mina! - llamo Elizabeth y la rubia giro una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y acompañada de la niña se acercó al grupo

— Condesa, Lord Black - los saludo entonces se fijó en el niño pelinegro con esos inusuales ojos verdes

— Harry, ella es Minako una maestra de Avalon -

— Mina, él, es Harry Potter -

— Un gusto Harry - dijo la rubia sujetando las dos manso den pelinegro

— ¿Quién te acompaña? - pregunto Elizabeth observando a la niña pelinegra que acompañaba a la rubia

— Ho, ella es Cassiopea , inicia este año también - sonrió la rubia jalando a la niña que sonrió tímidamente

— Chicos deberían abordar ya – dijo Mina viendo su reloj de pulsera

Sirius casi no noto que ocurría a su alrededor, tenía los ojos puestos en la niña pelinegra y solo reaccionó cuando Elizabeth le dio un leve tiro

— Nos vemos después Harry – se despidió la condesa

— Claro –

— Diviértete Harry – Se despidió Sirius

Adiós – el niño se marchó rumbo al barco todos empezaban a abordar y en pocos minutos el barco elevo el ancla y se alejó de bahía Sirius aún tenía la vista fija en el pequeño punto que ahora se perdía en el horizonte preguntándose ¿porque Cassiopea se le hacía tan familiar?

— Sirius – lo llamo Elizabeth

— ¿Lizy, me podrías llevar al ministerio de magia? - pregunto el pelinegro

— ¿Qué aras? -

— Tengo algunas preguntas para un _viejo Auror _- el pelinegro sonrió de forma siniestra y Elizabeth dejo escapar una carcajada.

* * *

El barco se alejó más de la costa y Harry apoyado en el barandal contemplaba como se perdía de vista la playa, suspiro, era un paso a su nueva vida iba a dar la vuelta y entrar a los camarotes cuando vio a Casiopea viendo asía el horizonte, su mirada denotaba melancolía Harry sin saber exactamente porque se acercó a la niña

— Cassiopea – la llamo, la niña dio un ligero respingo y vio al pelinegro, parpadeo confundida

— ¿Qué pasa? -

— Vamos dentro – dijo Harry sonriendo, la pelinegra lo miro sorprendida pero después asintió y por primera vez creyó que las cosas cambiarían, ya no era mas _sin nombre_ , ahora era Cassiopea

Continuara….

hola

bueno apartir de aquí entraran algunos personajes de la serie sailor moon

por cierto, la pareja es Draco - Harry, aunque por ahora se vea un poco imposible .


	5. Avalon

_Hace tiempo que un Dios vació su alma en él  
con letras de dolor y océanos de amor.  
Arropados en él duermen ricos de poder,  
recetas de vivir y hechizos de morir._

Invocamos a otra realidad,  
conectamos con una deidad,  
los espíritus despertaran  
si sabes recitar. 

**_Avalon _**

El barco se alejó más de la costa y Harry apoyado en el barandal contemplaba como se perdía de vista la playa suspiro era un paso a su nueva vida iba a dar la vuelta y entrar a los camarotes cuando vio a Casiopea viendo asía el horizonte, su mirada denotaba melancolía Harry sin saber exactamente porque se acercó a la niña

— Casiopea – la llamo, la niña dio un ligero respingo y vio al pelinegro, parpadeo confundida

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó

— Vamos dentro – dijo Harry sonriendo, la pelinegra lo miro sorprendida pero después asintió

Caminaron hacia el interior y cassi se quedó impactada, por fuera el barco era aparentemente pequeño y apenas capaz de albergar a unas veinte personas pero el interior era sumamente amplio incluso Harry estaba sorprendido había visto antes cosas similares pero aquello era francamente asombroso , era casi como entrar a otro mundo - vamos - dijo e inconscientemente tomo la mano de la pelinegra , caminaron por los pasillos y cada compartimiento estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que conversaban y reían finalmente encontraron un camarote vacío, abrieron la puerta y dos pares de ojos los vieron con curiosidad

— ¿Podemos quedarnos? - pregunto Harry

— Claro, mientras más mejor - respondió un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes y una permanente sonrisa

— Me llamo Harry y ella es Cassi – se presentó el pelinegro

— Soy Aldrichs Blud, futuro hechicero blanco – se presentó el castaño muy orgulloso

— ¿Es también tu primer año en la academia? - pregunto Harry

— Si – la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabellos negros con reflejos grises y ojos celestes asomo la cabeza

— Hola, ¿son todos de primer año? – pregunto entrando

— Harry asintió, la chica era mucho mayor tendría unos quince o dieciséis años, le sonrió

— me llamo Diana, soy una prefecta de la academia Avalon, bueno chicos llegaremos en unas horas a la isla así que si tiene hambre pueden ir a la cafetería, esta al final del pasillo y sus uniformes están aquí - dijo señalando dos compartimientos detrás de los asientos - no se preocupen si les parecen demasiado grandes, se ajustaran a su talla apenas se los pongan ¿qué más, que más? - dijo la chica dando leves golpecitos con el pie tratando de recordar que se le estaba pasando, finalmente sonrió – si recuerdo algo más volveré - dijo riendo algo avergonzada

Harry se sentó alado de la ventana y escuchaba a Aldrichs hablar sobre Francia, Cassy , lo oía maravillada y Luna, la rubia que hasta ese momento había permanecido con la vista perdida en una revista de pronto se puso de pie

— tengo hambre - dijo al ver las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros

— te acompaño - dijo Harry

— pues ya que estamos vamos todos, muero de hambre, se pueden creer que olvide desayunar, con lo emocionado que estaba en la mañana deje mi desayuno sobre la mesa del comedor y…– Harry y las chicas empezaban preguntarse dónde estaba el botón de apagado, Aldrichs siguió hablando durante casi tres horas más para finalmente caer dormido en el asiento su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Luna y durmió del resto del viaje. la noche caía en el océano y Diana volvió, toco le puerta levemente y asomo su cabeza al interior

— chicos cámbiense ya – dijo, la joven llevaba puesto un uniforme que consistía en una falda corta de color negro, una camisa blanca simple y una gran capa de color negro en el cuello llevaba una un broche de color plateado con una triqueta en cuyo centro había un extraño símbolo – pueden dividir el compartimiento así - dijo la chica tirando de una sobresaliente, - nos vemos - dijo y se marcho

Harry se dirigió a un compartimiento al abrirlo encontró su nuevo uniforme. Luna y Cassy estaba sacando los suyos del otro compartimiento, Aldrichs fue el último en despertar e ir por su uniforme, Harry se miró en el espejo que había aparecido, su uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca sobre la cual traía puesta una capa marrón que llegaba hasta sus tobillos , Aldrichs se miraba al espejo intentado encontrarle alguna arruga a su nuevo uniforme , finalmente pareció contento con los resultados, la división del compartimiento se desvaneció y Cassy junto a Luna llevan unas faldas color marrón medias largas, unas blusas blancas y la capa con un fondo morado que las protegía del frio, pronto oyeron varias voces en el pasillo y Dina volvió a aparecer, guio a los niños a través de la multitud hasta que salieron del barco. después de desembarcar los cuarto se reunieron con otros cuatro chicos, todos lucían nervios mientras la chica los llevaba atrás de unas largas escalera el grupo miraba todo maravillado las escaleras parecían hechas de un cuarzo blanco que brillaba por si solo y más delante un gran arco les indicaba la entrada al castillo, las puertas se abrieron y entraron a una estancia amplia, Aldrichs se había quedado mudo del asombro, Cassy no podía dejar de sonreír y Luna tenía la vista perdida en cada detalle de los diferentes tallados , Harry estaba asombrado y se preguntó si Hogwarts era igual

— bienvenidos jóvenes - dijo una vos atrayendo la atención de todos los niños, Harry giro y vio a una mujer de cabello negro muy largo, unos grandes ojos azules y lo que más se destacaba era que en su frente había una media luna dorada - pasaran al gran salón donde les será revelado su elemento , predominante , ahora por favor en orden síganme - dijo la mujer

el grupo fue guiado a un salón más amplio de grandes columnas blancas que sostenían una gran techo abovedado que resplandecía de blanco al igual que todo el salón , habían diferentes mesas con grupos de jóvenes sobre los cuales se alzaba un elemento , madera , fuego , metal agua, tierra, y aire, todos estaban expectantes, una luz se hiso presente en el salón y una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules aprecio, llevaba un vestido de color negro, corto adelante pero luego más largo en la espalda, la botas del mismo color que el vestido complementaban su atuendo Harry vio a varios adultos detrás de la joven rodar los ojos al ver el atuendo que lleva la chica uno que otro ocultaron la sonrisa que involuntariamente se les escapo.

después de saludar a los nuevos aprendices, la joven apunto su varita hacia el techo y una lluvia de chispas cayó sobre ellos, después de que la última chispa se extinguió cada uno de los niños tenía un prendedor, las niñas una triqueta dentro de la cual se podía apreciar el símbolo de un elemento; Cassy tenía una triqueta dorada con verde dentro de esta estaba un el símbolo del fuego, Luna miraba con curiosidad el prendedor que mostraba el símbolo del aire, Aldrichs tenía un pentagrama que en el interior tenía el símbolo del agua, Harry miro su propio prendedor y noto que era diferente a todos los demás, era un pentagrama de plata pero dentro no había ningún símbolo, en su lugar, bajo el pentagrama se apreciaba una media luna

— ahora tomen asiento - dijo la rubia y una mesa circular aprecio para que los niños pudiesen sentase, los platos se llenaron de apetitoso alimentos y sin perder tiempo todos se dispusieron a comer, la cena paso sin contratiempos y cuando esta finalizo, a los de primer año se les acercaron dos estudiantes mayores , Diana guio a las niñas a los dormitorios de las chicas en el ala este y Vincen se llevó a los chicos al ala oeste

— es raro ver a tantos alumnos en un nuevo curso - dijo el joven mientras los niños lo seguían, por lo general Avalon no recibe a más de seis, pero este año hay ocho de ustedes

— es por eso que las mesas están separadas por grados pregunto Aldrichs que parecía haber guardado silencio demasiado tiempo

— si, bueno con el tiempo tú y tu grupo se vuelven muy unidos y al final acabamos sentándonos en una mesa exclusiva para nosotros y el elemento que posea mayor influencia y poder establecer la bandera, yo soy de quinto curso y el elemento que predomina en mi grado es la madera, así que esa es la bandera que esta sobre nuestra mesa, además este año podre entrenar para recibir a mi familiar al final de curso - comento emocionado; finalmente llegaron era un amplio pasillo iluminado mágicamente, habían unas veinte puertas - las suyas son las blancas van dos chicos por habitación dentro encontraran su ropa y todo lo que necesiten hay una puerta que condice a un baño privado y dos armarios suficientemente amplios, escritorios, una pequeña biblioteca con todos los textos que usaran este cuso , pergaminos y libretas para sus apuntes así como plumas fuente , podrán ir a la biblioteca principal para cualquier tarea durante el día, la puerta gris al final del pasillo es una sala común pueden pasar su tiempo libre, y convivir con los demás , por cierto una vez que escojan sus habitaciones , la puerta solo se habrira para sus dos ocupantes - dijo el joven. Aldrichs tiro de Harry asía una de la dos habitaciones de puerta blanca apenas ambos niños cruzaron la recámara se ilumino primero de azul y el símbolo del agua aprecio, luego una brillo morado ilumino la habitación y en la puerta sobre una placa aparecieron los nombres de ambos chicos

— mira esas camas creo que no me voy a levantar en la mañana - dijo el alegre castaño , vincen toco levemente y Harry se asomo

— mañana, después del desayuno los estaré esperando en la puerta del comedor para llevarlos a su primera clase así que acuéstense temprano y descansen, el desayuno será a las ocho - les informo luego cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Harry examino la habitación más a fondo era muy grande de color azul, el techo estaba encantado y mostraba las constelaciones de una hermosa noche estrellada , dos camas gigantescas estaban instaladas a ambos extremos, las colchas eran esmeraldas adornadas con runas doradas, el pelinegro sonrió y siguió recorriendo su lado de la habitación, había un gran escritorio de ébano sobre el cual apilados en perfecto orden se hallaban una serie libretas y pergaminos nuevos, con curiosidad abrió uno de los cajones y encontró toda clase de útiles de escritorio y plumas fuente , se alejó de escritorio y camino hacia el ventanal que era el centro de habitación , las cortinas estaban abiertas y desde allí pudo observar los límites del bosque y por un momento creyó ver un destello azulado proveniente de los arboles sacudió la cabeza y continuo con el recorrido de su habitación Ald salió del baño vestido ya con el pijama y Harry fue el siguiente en entrar, después de cambiarse y volver a la habitación descubrió a su compañero completamente dormido, el camino hasta su cama y estaba por acostarse cuando ..-

_— Harry_ – susurro una vos y un destello violeta salió de su mochila, rápidamente el pelinegro abrió la mochila y saco su espejo doble

— ¿Chris, que haces aun despierto es casi media noche? - dijo el pelinegro en protesta

— De hecho son las tres de la madrugada – respondió el mago

— Eso es aun pero –

— Pero tenía que saber ¿qué tal te fue, como es Avalon?, he escuchado a mamá y papá hablar de ese lugar –

— Es un lugar muy hermoso, aunque aún no lo he visto completamente , pues cuando llegamos el sol ya se estaba poniendo pero el castilloes gigantesco y las habitaciones son compartidas por solo dos magos –

— Supongo que no consideraras cambiarte a Hogwarts - dijo Chris algo triste pues hasta el final aún tenía la esperanza de que su hermano asistiese a la misma escuela que él , Harry suspiro – deberías dormir, mañana por fin iniciaras tus clases - agrego más entusiasmado

— Tú también ve adormir - rio Harry Chris asintió y el espejo volvió a quedar oscuro y en silencio.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que se imaginaron y Harry se vio despertado por una lengua áspera y unas patitas pequeñas que se posaban en su rostro abrió los ojos y vio un pelaje caramelo muy corto con cuidado cogió al felino y se sentó en la cama, el pequeño gatito ronroneo y restregó su cabeza en la mano del pelinegro que se preguntaba de donde había salido

— ¡Harry!, al fin despiertas, es tarde son casi las siete y media – Ald estaba y vestido y ansioso hablando como siempre hasta por los codos

— Si, ya voy - dijo y volvió a mirar al felino pero esta había desaparecido

Harry y Ald se reunieron con los estudiantes en el comedor, ya más calmados y mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno sus demás compañeros se presentaron correctamente,

— me llamo Athina Souris , soy de Grecia – se presentó una de las niñas, tenía el cabello castaño dorado, piel bronceada y unos grandes ojos almendrados

— Danila Torralba, vengo de España - dijo la otra niña, tenía el cabello negó y los ojos oscuros, su piel tenía un bronceado natural

— bueno mi nombre es Aurel Ivanov y él, es _Costin _Ivanov, somos primos y su nombre suena a costal pero ni modo a mi tía le gusta ese nombre – sonrió Aurel, un rubio de ojos azules que tenía una sonrisa algo maliciosa, el otro chico que estaba sentado a su lado le dio un codazo

— No me llamo _Costin_, Aurel, mi nombre es Constantin Ivanov y lamentablemente tengo lasos sanguíneos que me une a este cabeza hueca – dijo el otro niño, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos azules un poco más oscuros que su primo, ambos eran pálidos pero no al extremo

— Chicos - los interrumpió Vincen- vamos, los esperan ya la dríades - dijo, los niños se pusieron algo nerviosos pero con decisión se pusieron de pie y salieron detrás del joven asía los jardines del castillo

Harry a la luz del sol puedo apreciar mejor los extensos terrenos completamente verdes a varios metros vio varios invernaderos de cristal dentro de los cuales un variopinto grupo de exóticas plantas crecía - no se atrasen - dijo el castaño y Harry vio que se dirigían hacia un sendero que cruzaba el bosque. Muy lejos de ser oscuro el bosque tenía un color muy verde y la luz se filtraba atreves de los grandes árboles , Harry comparo el sendero con aquellos que aparecían en los cuentos encantados que había leído en casa de sus amigos muggels, finalmente exclamo con sorpresa al ver el hermoso claro que se abría frente a él, la luz iluminaba todo y diez arboles grandes y majestuosos se erguían frente a ellos, en medio del claro estaba un hombre de cabello plateado y un lunar dorado en forma de media luna en la frente

**— **Gracias por traerlos Vincen , ya puedes retirarte - dijo el hombre

— Nos vemos profesor Artemis - dijo el chico y se marchó sonriente

— Bueno niños, están aquí especialmente para que podamos otorgarles sus varitas, cada varita estará creada para ustedes de manera única y perfecta de esa manera nadie podrá usar sus varitas sin su consentimiento, aquí nuestras dríades analizarán el elemento que rige en ustedes y verán que elementos son los más apropiados para crear sus varitas -añadió se hiso aun lado y de los diez árboles que se erguían imponentes surgieron unas hermosa mujeres de cabellos verdosos y ojos almendrados su piel era bronceada y sus vestidos estaban hechos de hojas , sonrieron a los nervios niños , entonces una de ellas fijo sus ojos en Cassy , y con pasos agiles camino hacia la niña

— Tienes un gran poder pequeña, hermoso y atrayente que se manifiesta en el fuego que arde en tu interior - dijo , la dama haciendo sonrojar a la niña, la dríada sonrió y la tomo de la mano - permíteme encargarme de tu varita …

— Casiopea, me llamo Casiopea – la dríade sonrió , yo soy _Abedul_ , pero puedes llamarme Abe - le sonrió

En un momento todas las dríades de acercaron a los niños Harry de repente se vio rodeado por tres dríades, una tenía el cabello rizado y corto, la otra poseía los cabellos de un verde oscuro más intenso y la última era mucho más joven y de largo cabello

— Hace tiempo que no vemos aun _nosfertun_ - dijo la de cabello rizado

— Serás todo un reto ya que los elementos en ti son iguales y sobre todos se alzan los de oscuridad, pero ya hemos forjado varitas para _nosferun _antes así que no te preocupes - dijeron la tres

— Soy Harry Potter

— Yo soy Maju - dijo la de cabello rizado

— Ace – se presentó la de cabello oscuro

— Robin – dijo la última y su cabellos largos se agitaron graciosamente

— Un gusto conocerlas - dijo el niño

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana con dríades, Artemis regreso con los niños al castillo, -

— en dos días estarán sus varitas, pero lo bueno es que por el momento no las necesitaran, veamos, su siguiente clase es _alquimia_, dentro de media hora, le sugerirá ir por sus libretas y libros - dijo el peliplata dejando solos a los niños …

Continuara…


	6. El Grim, la varita y el espejo

_ Yo sé bien cuanto has andado__  
__Para llegar hasta aquí__  
__Sé que tus pies han llenado el suelo__  
__Que te he robado un pedazo de ti _

_Sé que tu grito ha roto el aire__  
__Con la pasión que me has hecho sentir__  
__Hoy sólo pido que alces tus manos y cantes__  
__Quiero más fuerte gritar_

_El Grim, la varita y el espejo _

el hombre corría buscando refugió, gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, la desesperación se apodero de su ser quería ocultarse pero llego aun callejón sin salida giro lentamente al oír la respiración pausada a su espalda, sus ojos marrones se llenaron de terror y miedo mientras que al otro extremos del callejón un gran perro negro de refulgentes ojos carmín avanzaba lentamente, el hombre se estremeció y la valentía se le termino al ver los grandes colmillos del _Grim;_ de pronto un pequeño charco se formo a sus pies, el sujeto temblaba descontrolado, al ver lo que había pasado el can se detuvo y lo miro incrédulo luego una carcajada se oyó en todo el callejón y una mujer enfundada en un vestido negro de estilo victoriano apareció, el enorme perro dio unos paso mas y el hombre noto como la dama colocaba su mano sobre el oscuro y sedoso pelo del can

_— _¡no me hagan daño! - grito el sujeto cubriéndose la cabeza y encogiéndose en el callejón

_— _menudo auror resultaste - frente al aterrado hombre una pareja vestida de negro sonreía con diversión, el hombre alzó la cabes y palideció mas si era posible

_— _Sirius Black – dijo el en un susurro, los ojos de Sirius pasaron de ser dos brillantes zafiros a dos dagas de hielo y con gran parsimonia se inclinó a la altura del sujeto

_— _soy lord Black para basura como tú y los malnacidos que se ensañaron con un inocente que no tenía que pagar las culpas de sus padres - dijo , la voz del pelinegro era helada sin sentimientos, el hombre abrió los ojos aterrado y Sirius disfruto cada segundo viéndolo temblar

_— _lo sabe - jadeo el hombre mayor aterrado

_— _¿creían que algo así se quedaría oculto?, ¿que jamás se sabría? pues te equivocaste, te metiste con la familia equivocada - dijo lentamente y sin esfuerzo se puso de pie y al auror con él. el aterrado hombre casi se desmayó cuando al ver al mago noto como sus ojos brillaban y dos largos colmillos sobresalían por su boca y sin esperar el pelinegro clavo los colmillos en el cuello del hombre , la sangre fluyo a su boca y Sirius puedo ver los recuerdos del mago

_Crouch miraba con asco a la bebe que el sanador sostenía en brazos luego volvió su mirada ala pequeña habitación donde a través de la puerta entreabierta vio a una bruja inconsciente_

_— Connor – llamo el entonces jefe de los aurores, el hombre se acercó y el sanador le dio a la bebe_

___— _Whaith, acompaña a este señor – dijo dirigiéndose al otro sujeto que cogió al sanador del brazo y lo condujo por unos de los tétricos pasillos hasta que desaparecieron de vista

___— _Jefe,¿ que aremos con esto? - pregunto el auror

___— _Deberíamos matarla, esa mocosa solo será un problema a largo plazo –

___— _Pero …

___— _Eso nos aria ver igual que eso malnacidos mortifagos, aunque …- una sonrisa se extendió por la cara del hombre con brusquedad cogió a la niña y la llevo dentro de la habitación – mortifaga, hablo fuertemente la pelinegra alzó la cabeza y su ojos se centraron en el pequeño bulto – tu hija, al igual que tu será un maldito mounstro, pero no debes preocuparte ya que no sobrevivió - dijo el hombre y le mostro un pequeño cuerpo pálido que parecía rígido y sin vida

___— _¡Maldito! voy amarte disfrutare torturarte y sacarte las entrañas

___— _Grita todo lo que quieras, jamás te marcharas – lo ojos de Bellatrix estaban acuosos pero no quería darles el placer de verla derrotada

___— _Si, puede que yo no me marche, pero tu precioso hijo también algún día vendrá aquí o puede que tus aurores ya lo hayan matado - rio como loca la mujer

___— _¡Mentira! - rugió el auror

___— _Cree lo que quieras, pero yo lo he acompañado cuando hemos ido a …- Crouchhabía sacado la varita y le lanzó un desmayus , la mujer dejo de moverse y el auror mas joven miraba asustado a su jefe

___— _Llévate a esta monstruosidad, déjala en un callejón del Londres muggel, y si muere, será porque así el destino lo quiso - .

_El hombre caminaba en la silenciosa noche, por as afueras de Londres vio un gran edificio en envejecidas letras de metal decía el nombre de la institución, el mago sonrió y en un trozó de pergamino escribió el nombre, Nameless, - es el nombre apropiado para ti sin nombre - rio el mago dejo al bebe en la puerta del lugar, después desapareció_

Sirius gruño molesto asía un buen rato había soltado al mago que ahora yacía a sus pies Elizabeth al ver a su pareja perdido en su mundo se agacho y con esa sonrisa que durante siglos la hiso conocida como _la condesa sangrienta_ se acerco al semi - consiente sujeto

_— _Dile adiós al mundo cariño - sonrió mas dejando que sus largos y afilados colmillos brillasen antes de clavarlos en el cuello del sujeto y beber hasta la ultima gota de su sangre, dejo el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo

Lizy , hay un sitio que debemos visitar - dijo Sirius sus ojos azules aún eran frías dagas sin vida.

Dar con el orfanato no fue difícil para la pareja Sirius y la nosferatun hablaron con la encargada y descubrieron que la niña que buscaban estaba en un internado, la mujer les describió a la joven que había ido por la niña y Elizabeth lo comprendió al instante, Sirius salió del lugar corriendo

_— _Sabemos que esta bien a salvo en Avalon - dijo la rubia

_— _Debó hablar con ella decirle todo -

_— _Si, lo se, pero ahora creo que deberías hablar con los Potter , Kreacher a estado disculpándote con ellos, pero vamos Sirius no puedes darles largas por siempre -

_— _Si tienes razón, pero ¿que les digo? - suspiro el pelinegro

La rubia sonrió y el animago arqueo una ceja preguntándose que se le habría ocurrido a su querida rubia.

* * *

Al fin Harry y sus compañeros caminaban hacia el claro del bosque, habían sido dos días muy largos, los niños estaban ansiosos por tener al fin sus varitas, en medio del claro las dríadas los esperaban, Artemis sonrió a los nervioso niños las dríades se acercaron a hablar con sus protegidos, Harry vio como _Abedul_ ponía una varita en las manos de Cassy,

_— _Esta hecha de madera de abedul y por núcleo contiene la sangre de una salamdra - sonrió la dríade, Cassy la contemplaba con fascinación, casi con temor hiso un giro y circulo de fuego surgió elevándose y soltando llamas rojas y azules , todos habían vuelto su mirada hacia la niña sorprendidos – es algo temperamental pero excelente para los duelos – agrego _Abe_ cuando el fuego se extinguió

_— _¡Mira esto! - dijo Aldrichs sonriendo, la dríade tras el niño movió ligeramente la cabeza, - mi varita esta hecha de sauce y tiene por núcleo el cabello de una ondina - anuncio el chiquillo haciendo girar la varita, un chorro de agua surgió de la varita y le dio de lleno en la cara a Harry

_— _Una varita bastante peculiar e interesante - comento Artemis viendo a la dríade que había forjado la varita

_— _Luna - la voz apenas audible de otra de las dríades hiso que Harry se girara, una dríade de aspecto delicado le entrego una varita a la rubia - tu varita es también bastante peculiar, esta hecha de madera de aliso, mide treinta centímetros y su núcleo es la pluma de un _silfo_ – dijo la dríade, Artemis se giro al oír aquello Luna contemplaba la varita con curiosidad hiso un giro y una corriente de aire agito los cabellos de todos

Harry busco a las dríades que se encargarían de su varita pero aun no las veía así que se fijo en Aurel, el chico tenia por elemento a la tierra y su varita había sido hecha de fresno, por núcleo tenia los nervios del corazón de un _genbu_, Constantin por otro lado tenia por elemento al metal y su varita estaba hecha de _Serbal _que tenia por núcleo un pelo de la cabeza de un _Byakko _algo sorprendente también , después estaban Athina y Daniela, ambas tenían por elementó la madera pero la varita de la griega estaba hecha de sauce y por núcleo tenia un pelo de grifo, Daniela teína una varita de _majuelo _que por núcleo llevaba un cabello de dríade ,todos lucían encantados pero Harry aun estaba sin varita, Artemis se acerco a los niños y los envió de regreso al castillo pues su clase de encantamientos comenzaría en unos minutos

_— _Harry, espera - dijo el peliplata cuando el niño se marchaba, las dríades habían desparecido – tu varita esta por aquí - dijo y lo condijo hacia otro claro mas profundo en el bosque, al llegar Harry se encontró con dos hombres de cabello negro, uno era palido y debía tener unos veintisiete, el otro en cambio tenia un bronceado natural y no debía pasar de los veinte, ambos miraron al niño y sonrieron

_— _Puedes retirarte Artemis - dijo el mayor, el peliplata se giro y se marcho

_— _Harry, déjanos presentarnos - dijo el mayor - mi nombre es Vald Draculea, soy el segundo nosferatun – se presento el mayor serio

_— _Yo soy Neb-jeperu-Ra Tut-anj-Amón,pero dime Amón - sonrió el pelinegro más joven

_— _Harry, queríamos hablar contigo, pero primero - la tres dríades aparecieron , Robin se acerco al niño –

_— _Tu varita es como te dijimos especial, pero no es la primera que forjamos para un nosfertun, esta tiene una peculiaridad interesante, forjada por una trinidad de diferentes maderas , esta compuesta de roble, que representa la fortaleza, acebo que simboliza la energía y finalmente avellano que otorga la protección, pero lo curioso es su núcleo - dijo _Ace _mostrando la varita, Harry aprecio el fino trabajo de las dríades, su varita debía tener unos treinta centímetros, la madera se entremezclaba y forjaba espirales de diferentes tonalidades de marrón, pero lo que llamo la atención de Harry fue que en el extremo la varita tenia una especie de garra que sostenía una pequeña joya transparente

_— _Tu varita también tiene una variedad interesante en su núcleo - dijo Robin tendiéndole la varita

_— _¿Cual es? - pregunto Harry con cierto temor de tocar la varita

_— _Sangre ,veneno y espíritu – respondió Maju - todo de las _naga_ - agrego los adultos miraron al niño un poco sorprendidos

_— _¿¡las semidiosa serpientes ¡? - pregunto Amon

_— _Así es , cuando estábamos buscando un elemento adecuado para el nucleó llego una de las naga acuáticas, saben, es muy raro verlas deambulando por los bosques y mas aun es raro que ella busquen compañía de otros seres pero _Badi _dijo que habían sentido a un señor de serpientes y traía un regalo para el - dijo señalando la joya - contiene la sangre de una naga acuática, el veneno mortal de una naga guardián y el indomable espíritu de una naga hechicera, es una varita muy temperamental y única – termino. Harry tomo la varita y la joya adquirido un color plateado después una lluvia de chispas broto como si fuese un torrente de la punta

_— _La varita te reconoce y acepta como su amo – dijo Amon

_— _Gracias - dijo el niño, las tres dríades hicieron una pequeña reverencia y después se marcharon. cuando se quedaron solos Vald se acerco al niño

_— _Harry, ¿puedes hablar con las serpientes? - pregunto , el pelinegro se removió algo inquieto aun recordaba como su padre le había gritada aquella ves que lo vio leyendo sobre la antigua lengua de las serpiente, _el parsel_ – si -contesto en un susurro apenas audible

_— _¡Eso es asombroso! – dijo Amon

_— _Si, una habilidad muy útil – corroboro Vald

_— _¿No es mala? - pregunto Harry

_— _¿Mala? claro que no de hecho yo soy capas de entender a los felinos mágicos y no mágicos , y a algunos derivados Vald puede hablar con las aves, algo no genial porque esos animalejos no tiene mucho que decir , y Elizabeth , bueno ella tiene afinidad con los perros ya me entiendes no - dijo riendo Amon , Harry asintió, cada ves le gustaba mas su nueva escuela

_— _Harry antes de que te marches, hay algunas clases que no compartirás con tus compañeros , la primera es transformaciones , durante esas horas yo te enseñare metamorfosis , algo básico para todo nosfertun, la siguiente será historia de la magia , durante esa hora te enseñare nuestra historia y la ultima clase será vuelo , se que solo lo llevan en primer año pero tu no necesitaras esa clases pues nosotros podemos volar sin ningún artefacto mágico – Harry asintió y los dos mayores los llevaron devuelta al castillo. Harry le dio una mirada a su horario y vio que tenia pociones

_— _Michiru es una excelente maestra , seguramente serás uno de los mas destacados - cometo Vald

Ambos adultos lo acompañaron hasta su aula donde se reunió con los demás chicos de primer año. El aula de pociones era bastante amplia e iluminada, _igual a un laboratorio de preparatoria _pensó el pelinegro, pero en lugar de mecheros y otros artilugios muggels habían calderos e ingredientes de diferentes tipos, Harry estaba sentado en una mesa alado de Aldrichs que jugaba con su recién adquirida varita, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos aguamarina y ojos turquesa ingreso.

_— _Buenos días, mi nombre es Michiru Kaiho y seré su maestra de pociones - dijo, la clase permaneció en silencio - las pociones son una rama de la magia un tanto desvalorizada por creer que son poco necesarias, pero niños, déjenme decirles que una poción bien hecha puede ser incluso mas efectiva que un encantamiento o hechizo – dijo sonríete la joven mujer, los niños la observaba interesados - bueno hoy como su primera clase ¿que les parece preparar una poción sencilla? y que para algunos es muy necesaria, saco una varita delgada con colores azulados y apunto al pizarrón donde apreciaron los ingredientes y los pasos para realizarla – bajo sus mesa hallaran todo lo necesario - dijo la maestra. pronto el aula quedo en silencio cada uno emocionado y concentrado en hacer su primera poción.

* * *

En otro castillo también en el aula de pociones, dentro de las mazmorras, los vapores se mezclaban y le daban al lugar un aire un tanto místico pero de repente…. Draco sonrío y con cuidado levito un poco de _billis de armadillo_ sobre el caldero de Chris Potter y cuando los chicos se descuidaron dejo que el frasco cayera dentro del caldero, casi instantáneamente la poción empezó a burbujear y el caldero exploto cubriendo a los Gryffindor con la repulsiva mescla, el olor a podrido llenos las mazmorras y Lily se apresuro a acercarse

_— _Señor Malfoy, ¿que cree que hacia? - dijo molesta la pelirroja , había logrado ver a Malfoy levitar aquel frasco de bilis pero no pudo impedir que el rubio lo soltara en el caldero de Chris - veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y tendrá que pasar la noche limpiando calderos - dijo la pelirroja

_— _¡No puede hacer eso, yo no hice nada! - protesto el rubio

_— _Chicos vayan a cambiarse - ordeno Lily a los chicos que habían quedado cubiertos d la sustancia amarillenta.

Draco salió molesto del salón no creía justo el castigo el solo se había querido reír un rato pero la estúpida profesora , lo había castigado y todo por culpa del niño favorito de Dumbledore, estaba furioso, mas adelante vio a Potter riéndose con sus amigos, de pronto recordó haber dejado el libro de pociones en el aula maldijo sus suerte y regreso sobre sus pasos entro al aula ahora vacía y diviso su texto sobre la mesa , lo cogió y gurdo, se disponía a salir cuando un destello le llamo la atención , en el piso junto al asiento que Potter y la comadreja habían ocupado estaba un pequeño espejo negro, Draco lo recogió , tenia al reverso las iniciales C.P , era obviamente del estúpido gryffindor , Draco estaba por tíralo pero lo pensó mejor y se lo gurdo, quería saber de que material estaba hecho y para que servía aquel oscuro espejo.

* * *

Remus acaba de volver, habían sido unos meses muy ajetreados pero al final había valido la pena tres manadas habían decidido unirse al lado de la luz, eso era algo maravilloso, con ansias el licántropo se dirigió a la casa de los Potter, tenia ganas de ver a James y Lily y preguntar por los gemelos toco varias veces y James lo recibió alegremente

_— _¡Moony!, tiempo sin verte - saludo el pelinegro a su amigo

_— _¡Prongs!, si han sido unos mese difíciles pero como están por acá y Lily , como están Chris y Harry en la escuela

_— _Lily esta en Hogwarts , es maestra de pociones ya Chris le va estupendamente, es un niño muy inteligente -

_— _Menos mal que se parece a Lily – bromeo el licántropo

_— _¡Oye, que también tiene sangre de merodeador y le ha hecho buenas bromas a snivellus

_— _Seguramente no tantas, pues con Lily allí dudo que tenga muchas oportunidades, pero y Harry, ¿a el que tal le va? – Remus noto como el semblante de James cambiaba de pronto su alegre amigo se puso serio

_— _¿Le paso algo a Harry? - pregunto preocupado

_— _Es un squip - respondió James, Remus se quedo en blanco un momento pero se recupero rápidamente

_— _Vaya eso no me esperaba –

_— _Lo se, cuando no recibió su carta de Hogwarts lo confirmamos, el, es un _squip _

_— _Bueno, ¿y donde esta, lo mandaron a una escuela muggel?

_— _Yo, … le cedi la custodia de Harry a Sirius – murmuro el auror

_— _¿Qué? -, los ojos de Remus se abrieron al ir comprendiendo lo que paso – ¿como pudiste, james? ,es tú hijo ¡por merlin! no puedes alejarlo solo porque no es mágico – dijo el licántropo poniéndose de pie

_— _No es lo que crees , es solo que ... no podía cuidar de Harry, sabes que soy un auror y paso mayor tiempo en el ministerio y sin Lily , no había quien cuidara a Harry –

_— _Pudieron haberle solicitado a Dumbledore que aceptara a Harry en Hogwarts para que este junto a Lily y…

_— _A decir verdad Lily lo sugirió, pero Dumbledore nos hiso ver que no era una buena idea , tu sabes, Chris es muy apegado A Harry y eso lo perjudicaría en la escuela , además Harry esta bien, Siriurs esta cuidado de el –

_— _Remus se puso de pie James lo miro interrogante, el hombre lobo le lanzó una mirada llena de decepción y reproche, desconocía a su amigo y necesitaba salir de allí , iría ver a Harry y después pensaría que hacer

_— _Remus – lo llamo james

_— _Iré a ver a casa de Sirius, ya hablamos otro día – dijo antes de salir y dejar solo a James .

Remus se aprecio frente a la casa de Sirius metió la mano al bolsillo y saco la llave que hacia varios años Sirius le dio, abrió la puerta y el silencio fue un poco inquietante, llamo vais veces a su amigo pero nada, entonces se dirigió al estudio donde se podía oír música, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color azul celeste, gruño al reconocer rápidamente se olor y recibió otro gruñido en respuesta

_— _Vampiro - dijo en un gruñido

_— _Lobo - respondió la mujer mostrando los colmillos

_— ¡Animago!_ - dijo una voz divertida atrayendo la atención de ambos asía un pelinegro de cabello largo que tenia el rostro rubicundo y una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano – ¡Remus , hermano tiempo sin verte¡ – dijo el alegre y ebrio pelinegro

_— _¿Sirius? – pregunto el lobo

_— El mismo que viste y calza_ - respondió sin dejar de sonreír tontamente.

* * *

Draco estaba solo en su habitación solo unos minutos atrás había visto a Chris Potter y sus amigos ir de un lado a otro buscando aquel misterios espejo y tubo que reprimir las ganas de reír, pero ahora ya solo y después de haber terminado el castigo con la profesora de pociones tenia un libro sobre espejos mágicos entre las manos volvió a mirar el objeto negro y se pregunto ¿que hacia Potter con un objeto considerad oscuro? , alzó el espejo y se quedo observándolo el negro de su superficie era hipnotizarte de pronto la oscura superficie se fue empañando y cuando al final se aclaro unos desconcertados ojos verdes lo miraban sorprendidos

_— _¿Tu? - dijeron ambos niños perdiéndose en la mirada contraria

Continuara…

_bestiario :_

_**Las salamandras:**_

son los espíritus elementales del fuego.  
Estos espíritus forman su reinado instantáneamente cuando se enciende una fogata o un fuego comienza. Son los espíritus más indiferentes hacia el ser humano.  
No buscan su amistad, saben que en realidad los humanos de por vida han buscado la amistad del fuego y no siempre han sido recompensados por ello.

Solo muy pocas personas tienen una afinidad y amistad sincera con los elementales del fuego, y cuesta mucho acceder a ellos, pero cuando se logra es una amistad tan fuerte y alegre como lo es el fuego

**_Las ondinas: _**tienen el cuerpo azulado o verde, los dedos de las manos y pies ligeramente palmeados, las orejas puntiagudas y los cabellos muy largos y azules, amarillos o verdes. Pueden respirar tanto en el agua como en el aire.

Son criaturas muy alegres y traviesas, y se dice de su risa que es capaz de hechizar a los viajeros y marineros que se encuentran con ellas, hasta el punto de perder la voluntad.

_**Los Silfos:** _representan junto con las Hadas los espíritus que comparten el mundo de los aires y son los que controlan los vientos. Así como en el agua, hay canales invisibles para nosotros que corresponden a los vientos.

Cuando el aire se descontrola y produce una tempestad, causa estragos no sólo para el hombre sino también para las hadas que trabajan en distintas tareas. Estos seres son prácticamente ingrávidos, ya que están constituidos en su casi totalidad por aire y luz

_ **Genbu:**_ tiene la apariencia de una tortuga y una serpiente. Representa al norte, su color es el negro

_**Byakko:**_ tiene la apariencia de un tigre blanco haciendo referencia al oeste y simboliza, también, el rayo. Se dice que su rugido es capaz de llamar a la tempestad y que es capaz de provocar abrumadoras tormentas eléctricas.

_**Las nagas:**_ tienen un gran encanto, cualidad que las hace muy poderosas sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Son enormemente inteligentes, sabias y pacientes. Prueba de ello es que son capaces de pasar horas inmóviles vigilando a un enemigo. Además, descansan en un estado semiconsciente por lo que difícilmente pueden ser sorprendidas.

Existen 3 tipos de nagas:

_**Naga acuática**_  
De color verde esmeralda, tiene dibujos reticulados marrones y ojos verdes. Suele habitar en aguas dulces. Son neutrales, por lo que rara vez atacan a no ser que se vean amenazadas.

**_Naga guardian_a**  
Posee un aroma floral característico, ojos dorados y escamas verde-doradas. Es de naturaleza noble, por lo que suele avisar a los intrusos e incluso los entierra después de la batalla. Es capaz de escupir veneno y matar así, aunque también puede usar la mordedura y la constricción.

_**Naga espíritu**_  
De todas las nagas, ésta es la que posee los rasgos faciales más humanos. Tiene pelo y ojos castaños y sus escamas son negras y rojas. Son perversas y causan daño a cualquier ser que se encuentren. Estas nagas no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ejercer la constricción, pero poseen una mirada capaz de paralizar.


	7. SecretoS

_— _

* * *

_Cuanto más he de esperar,__  
__cuánto más he de buscar,__  
__para poder encontrar__  
__la luz que sé que hay en mí.__  
__he vivido en soledad__  
__rodeado de multitud,__  
__nunca he conseguido amar__  
__pues no me quiero ni yo_

**_SecretoS_**

Harry quería hablar con su hermano pero al llamarlo por el espejo unos ojos grises lo veían con sorpresa, al instante el pelinegro recordó al niño rubio

— tu - fue lo único que atino a decir bastante sorprendido

— ¿quien eres tu?— pregunto Draco aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta

— Harry – respondió el pelinegro dejando de lado su apellido

Draco arqueo una ceja solamente Harry quiso preguntar pero no lo hiso

— ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? - pregunto el pelinegro ansioso ,el rubio pensó en no responder pero

— Draco, solo Draco – dijo

— Mucho gusto Draco - le sonrió Harry y el rubio pensó ue tenía una linda sonrisa pero luego sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza alejando esos estúpidos pensamientos ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que

— Harry, ayúdame – una vos lastimera llamo la atención de Draco y el pelinegro giro la cabeza

**— ¿**Que pasa Ald?

— Ese un maldito gato que me quiere cenar grito el castaño trepado en lo alto de armario

— ¡Ald¡ ¿como rayos llégate hasta allá?— pregunto Harry sorprendido

— Harry sálvame ese animal me quiere comer — grito histérico el castaño

— Es solo un kneazle bebe , no te lastimara — dijo el pelinegro

— Échalo fuer Harry — pidió, la voz del castaño se oía angustiada

— Espera un momento por favor Draco pido el pelinegro y el rubio arqueo una ceja, el chico pelinegro había dejado el espejo sobre la cama y desde allí Draco pudo observar el techo en el cual se veían las diversas constelaciones supuso era un encantamiento similar al que tenía el techo del gran comedor de Hogwarts

Harry reapareció y el rubio vi una cola peluda de color dorado moverse entre los brazo del pelinegro Draco suspiro algo aburrido, preguntándose quién sería el chico que había gritado, de repente se oyeron golpes en la puerta y el rubio oyó la voz grabe de otro joven

— ¿Harry que pasa aquí? -

— Vincent –

— Ho, asi que aquí esta, disculpen pero este pequeño es la mascota de Serena, aunque últimamente pasa mucho tiempo dando vueltas aquí , dámelo lo llevare con su dueña

Harry reapareció unos minutos después en el espejo, Draco sin querer había estado muy atento a todo lo que decían al otro lado

— Disculpa Draco me tengo que marchar dijo el pelinegro y Draco vio como sacaba un varita y tocaba la superficie del espejo que se vi nublado un segundo para volver a ser oscuro

— Eso fue raro - dijo en voz alta el rubio aunque se sentía ligeramente decepcionado a él le habría gustado hablar un poco más con Harry , sonrió inconscientemente y guardo el espejo en uno de cajones con mucho cuidado aunque na duda lo asalto , aquel chico era obviamente el hermano gemelo de Potter , pero según lo que había escuchado el gemelo del griffyndor era un sqip pero el acababa de verlo usar magia lo que significaba que era un mago , pero entonces ¿porque no asistía a Hogwarts?,¿ y más importante porque se había sentido el tan tranquilo hablando con el hermano de su enemigo número uno? , eran preguntas alas que aún no tenía respuesta, le dio una última mirada al cajón donde estaba en espejo averiguaría de que iba todo.

En la habitación Harry camino hasta estar al pie del gran armario donde Aldrichs permanecía encaramado, el castaño se hallaba echado sobre su estómago fuertemente abrasado al armario

— Al, ya puedes bajar el kneazle se ha ido - dijo Harry impregnado su voz de un tono sube y encantador para convencer al chico, Al abrió un los ojos y esos orbes celeste se veían acuosos Harry suspiro y armándose paciencia le volvió a pedir que bajara

Con cuidado el chico soltó el armario y con un glacial salto cayó sobre sus pies, pero rápidamente rehuyó la mirada esmeralda de su compañero en un momento el hablado castaño había cambiado completamente de actitud

— Oye ¿qué te paso? - pregunto Harry colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño

— Yo… pensaras que es estúpido, pero yo tengo fobia a los gatos – dijo Al bajando la cabeza sonrojado

— Oye, todos tenemos miedo a algo, el amigo de mi hermano tiene fobia a las arañas – dijo Harry recordando como Ron armo un tremendo escandalo cuando una pequeña araña blanca le cayó sobre el cabello - Bueno así sabré que no regalarte para navidad- dijo Harry riendo y el castaño se unió a sus risas.

Una semana después, los chicos de primer año se hallaban descansando bajo un gran roble Aurel como de costumbre molestaba a su primo Harry se sonreía tranquilo hasta que vieron salir a luna y Daniela ambas lucían preocupada. La española los vio y se encamino hacia ellos

— ¿Chicos han visto a Cassy? – pregunto

— No – respondió Al

— ¿Paso algo? - pregunto Harry cuando las chicas se miraron preocupadas

— Hubo un incidente en la sala común, Cassy y nosotras estábamos en la sala común conversado sobre cosas sin importancia y Victoria entro llevando un vaso con zumo, Victoria tropezó con el pie de Cassy y se manchó con el jugo, ya conoces a Cassy, se disculpó aunque no fue su culpa y esa malcriada pellirroja la insulto, le dijo que este no era lugar para una huérfana, que estaba aquí solo porque era un caso de caridad Cassy salió corriendo de la sala común y hace casi media hora que no aparece – dijo Daniela muy angustiada

— ¿Cassy es huérfana? - pregunto Ald

— Eso no es importante, tenemos que encontrarla - dijo Harry. Victoria, esa chica se empezaba a pasar con sus comentarios, el pelinegro apretó los puños y los chicos dieron un paso atrás de repente su amigo les parecía muy amenazador

— Athina la está buscando en el castillo, nosotras fuimos a los invernaderos pero no estaba allá – dijo Daniela

— Aurel ,Constantin vayan al castillo y ayuden a Athina; Ald tu y yo vayamos al bosque, nos reuniremos en una hora - ordeno el pelinegro

El bosque era enorme Ald y Harry se separaron para abarcar más terreno, al pelinegro le preocupaba que la niña no pareciera ya que la noche pronto caería.

Al caminaba llamando a la niña pero no había respuesta , maldijo a Victoria y su gran boca, aunque también estaba sorprendido no sabía que Cassy fuera huérfana, suspiro aunque a él no le importaba francamente, siguió caminado y más adelante diviso el lago de la luna como solían llamarlo las dríadas, un ruido fuerte llamo su atención al principio parecieron gruñidos pero luego reconoció las voces de las chicas de segundo curso y allí cerca del borde del lago estaba Victoria junto a Mari y Jean; Ald estaba por marcharse cuando …

— Déjame en paz Victoria – el chico reconoció al instante la voz de Cassy

— ¿Qué pasa huerfanita te duelo que te digan la vedad? – hablo la pelirroja

— ¿A ti que más te da? -

— Me fastidia tu presencia, siempre siendo la tonta del grupo de los de primer, la favorita de la Michiru, la pobre huerfanita a la que le tiene lastima, es que no te das cuenta niña estúpida que solo están contigo porque te tiene lastima -

— ¡Déjame pasar! - dijo la niña intentado pasar por entre las tres chicas de segundo

— ¿Quieres llorar huerfanita?, ¿qué pasa, ahora que estas sola tienes miedo? – Victoria reía y sus compañeras le hacían coro cerrándole el paso a la pelinegra. Cassy saco la varita y la alzo apuntando hacia la pelirroja.

— ¡Estúpida! - Victoria estaba molesta por el atrevimiento de la niña , así que en un rápido movimiento saco su propia varita y de un fluido movimiento lanzo un hechizo

_— Inmovilus_ – dijo , aunque no conto con que al estar al borde el lago Cassy cayera hacia atrás, directamente al lago Ald abrió los ojos Cassy estaba hechizada no podía moverse y se ahogaría , Victoria se había quedado paralizada su intención no había sido esa, miro a sus dos amigas que también veían atónitas el lugar donde Cassy desapareció

— ¡Cassy! — el grito fue general. de entre los arboles Harry junto a los demás chicos de primero habían aparecido, con ellos estaba una joven rubia de unos dieciséis años. todos corrieron asía el borde del lago y entonces vieron a una sombras pasar velos lanzado a Victoria hacia un lado y un sonoro _¡splash!_ se oyó y el agua del lago salpico un poco a todos lados. Cassy se hundía más y más asía el fondo, no podía moverse y su varita se le resbalo de las manos, las lágrimas escaparon de su ojos morirá de manera patética, todos tenían razón, recordó las burlas de las niñas del orfanato recordó sus voces diciendo - _"nadie te quiere por eso ni siquiera te dieron un nombre"_ – el agua empezaba a ahogarla, de pronto vio un destello azulado y se perdió viendo un celeste infinito tal vez había muerto ya .

— No se te ocurra morirte ahora - dijo una vos maravillosa cerca de su oído y lo siguiente que sintió fue como sus brazos volvían a tener movilidad, intento manotear asía la superficie pero nunca había aprendido a nadar y ahora se empezaba a arrepentir, su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado. algo la sujeto de la cintura y ella se aferró a su salvador

Fuera del lago todos tenían la vista fija en el lago entonces la superficie del agua se rompió y Cassy boqueo por aire tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados lentamente lo abrió y se vio sujeta por Aldrichs lo raro era que el castaño tenía el trozo desnudo, la niña se sonrojo fuertemente al caer en cuenta de que tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, en la orilla todos miraban con asombro a la pareja , Harry parpadeo un poco confundido, ¿era cierto lo que veían? se preguntó - ¡Cassy! - las voces de las chicas lo devolvieron a la realidad, cuando Ald acerco a la pelinegra hacia la orilla, Daniela y Serena ayudaron a la niña salir del agua, Ald lo miraba con temor pero Harry le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir Vincent se acercó también para ayudar al castaño, cuando estuvo fuera del agua los chicos pudieron apreciar una larga cola de color azul con destellos verdes

— ¡Joder amigo tienes cola soltó! - Aurel sorprendido

— Gracias - dijo Cassy viendo a Aldrichs a los ojos, el castaño suspiro y dio un leve asentimiento Serena saco la varita y apunto a la cola del castaño un movimiento y la cola desaprecio

— Volvamos y ustedes señoritas - dijo dirigiéndose a las tres mayores - tienes una cita con la directora – agrego Victoria estaba en shock, primero la huérfana se cae al lago, después el fenómeno de cabello castaño la empujaba haciéndola caer sobre el fango y ahora la iban a castiga

— ¡Malditos fenómenos! - dijo la pelirroja lo bastante alto para que todos la escucharan , esta bes Harry se adelantó, los ojos vedes e volvieron afilados y oscuros

— Escúchame bien niñata, si vuelves a molestar a mis amigos lamentaras el día en que te crúzate en mi camino - dijo la voz del pelinegro era suave y calmada pero eso solo hiso que la pelirroja se estremeciera , su instinto le gritaba peligro cada vez más fuerte, el pelinegro regreso junto a su grupo

— La verdad no sé cómo la fueron a aceptar - comento Diana

— Es cierto, desde que entro solo ha causado problemas – corroboro Vincent

— Empiezo a preguntarme lo mismo - dijo Serena

— Niñas vuelvan a los dormitorios yo acompañare a Cassy a la enfermería –

— voy con ustedes - Harry se adelantó, Ald iba habar pero prefirió callar y marcharse a los dormitorios

Vincent llevo a los niños hacia los dormitorios y Diana hiso lo mismo con las niñas, Serena caminaba alado de los dos pelinegros que permanecían en silencio , los llevo asía la enfermería y después de que la enfermera se asegurara de que la niña estuviese bien Harry se ofreció a acompañar a la pelinegra Serena los observo y asintió dejándolos solos caminaron en silencio hasta que

— Cassy – la pelinegra se detuvo – Cassy porque huiste hacia el bosque – pregunto el chico

— Yo… - las lágrimas de la niña empezaron a caer – en el orfanato siempre estuve sola , todos decían que era una carga un desperdicio de espacio – Harry no necesito oír más, la rodeo con los brazos y la estrecho fuertemente

— Ya no estás sola, puedes contar conmigo y…

— También nos tienes a nosotros - dijeron el grupo, Harry vio a sus compañeros de primer año todos estaban allí

— ¿No se suponía que habían regresado a los dormitorios? - pregunto el pelinegro

— Queríamos saber cómo estaba Cassy – contestaron a coro y el pelinegro suspiro

— Vamos a un salo antes de que nos descubran - dijo Harry y sin soltar la mano de la niña los guio hacia uno de los alones donde Vald le había estado enseñando metamorfosis

Los chicos jalaron unas sillas e hicieron un circulo Cassy los miro a todos y suspiro era la primera vez que se sentía apreciada

— Cass, ten - dijo Ald alcanzándole la varita

La niña agradeció una vez más y cogió la varita de fuego; en sus manos la varita emitió unas chispas rojas

— ¿Es cierto que creciste en un orfanato? - pregunto Luna

— Si, -

— ¿Pero y tus padres? - pregunto Aurel

— Nunca los conocí, estuve en el orfanato desde que tengo recuerdos , siempre me mantenía lejos de las demás niñas porque a temprana edad hice magia accidental.

_Una Cassy de cinco años intentaba alcanzar el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, ero por más que se estiraba sus pequeñas manos no llegan al vaso, no muy lejos una mujer de cabello marrón algo canoso veía con desagrado al niña_

_— No llego— lloriqueo dejando escapar una lagrimas _

_— Ya eres grande mocosa así que debes aprender a valerte por ti sola – respondió la mujer y prosiguió cortando las zanahorias, Cassy se concentró en el vaso sin que ella se diez cuenta sus manos se rodearon de un aura rojiza y la leche del vaso comenzó a hervir asiendo explotar e vaso _

_— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE? - grito la mujer al ver la mesa y el suelo manchado y el vaso completamente destrozado , cogió a la niña y tiro de ella hacia un cuarto - te quedaras castigada aquí fenómeno - dijo la mujer y empujo a la niña al interior del oscuro cuarto_

_— No, esta oscuro tengo miedo — grito la niña pero la puerta se cerró y la dejo en el sucio cuarto de castigo._

Pase gran parte de tiempo en el cuatro de castigo o huyendo de las demás niñas – dijo la pelinegra cerrado los ojos y recordando otro incidente

_Era el paseo anual a la playa y después de todo un día muy agotador Cassy de unos ocho años estaba alejada de todos sentada leyendo en silencio sobre un tronco que había llegado a aquel lugar, sus compañeras y las mujeres responsables se afanaban en hacer una fogata, al verla sola con aquel libro dos chicas de mayores se acercaron _

_— ¡Qué haces sin nombre? - pregunto una de la chicas, la niña las ignoro y siguió perdida en aquel libro , era u regalo que le había dado el bibliotecario de la escuela publica a la que asistían, para Cassy, qué nunca había tenido un regalo y que ni siquiera sabia cuando era su cumpleaños aquel envejecido libro era su más grande tesoro, pero las chicas al ver que la pelinegra las ignoraba le arrebataron el libro _

_— Esto servirá para encender la fogata - dijo una de la adolecentes _

_— ¡No! devuélvelo - pidió la pelinegra suplicante _

_— No eSta basura servirá pare que la fogata encienda - dijo la otra y ambas se echaron a correr , Cassy corrió tras las chicas y las encargadas vieron todo pero simplemente decidieron ignorarlo, Cassy se acercó extendiendo la mano pero la adolecente cogió el libo por la mitad y ante la mirada horrorizada de la niña lo partió en dos y lanzo una mitad al fuego riendo, las demás niñas que se habían acercado veían todo con diversión _

_— ¡No por favor¡ - pidió la pelinegra las lágrimas caían incesantes por mejillas _

_— Suplica sin nombre – dijo la mayor riendo, la pelinegra lloraba inconsolable agacho la cabeza y se puso de rodillas _

_— Por favor – rogo entre sollozos_

_— No me convences - dijo la mayor y arrojo el otro trozo del libro al fuego Cassy sin pensarlo se laso por el a la fogata , las niñas ahogaron un grito y la encargada corrió asía la niña que estaba sobre el fuego abrazando fuertemente la mitad de su tesoro._

— Me apartaron del fuego pero no tenía ni una sola quemadura, la encargada y las demás se aterrorizaron y desde ese día cada cosa inexplicable que ocurría en el orfanato siempre me echaban la culpa a mí y todo fue pero – dijo la pelinegra apretando los puños fuertemente entonces sintió un par de brazos alrededor , alzo la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules de Luna

— Ya estas con nosotros , y nadie te volverá a molestar - dijo la rubia sonriéndole –

— Si Cassy puedes contar con nosotros, es como - dijo - somos como hermanos , agrego Aurel y los demás asintieron

— Si, además si alguien te molesta Harry siempre pude cenárselo - comentó Luna y el pelinegro giro bruscamente hacia la rubia que le sonreía tranquila todos en el salón no entendieron pero recordaron la cara que había puesto el peligro así que rieron del chiste

— Vale ya que somos una familia pues vamos decirlo todo para que no hayan sorpresas más adelante , comencemos por …

— Soy hijo de una sirena y un hechicero, contento - pregunto Ald viendo a Aurel

— Ósea, ¿eres un sireno? – pregunto el chico

— Es un tritón, idiota - dijo su primo

— ¡Consti!, no le digas idiota – dijo Aurel consternado, todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara molesta de otro rubio

— Ya, oye y ¿te transformas cada que tocas el agua? - pregunto Daniela , recordando haber visto algo así en la tv de su tía

— Ho no, solo si yo lo deseo , pero con una cola es más fácil sacar a alguien del agua además de que la cola me da más velocidad – dijo el chico

— Tu madre debe ser preciosa – comento atina

— Si, bueno mi madre se enamoró de y renuncio a su herencia de sirena obtuvo piernas y se casó pero la familia de mi padre nunca la acepto por esos prejuicios de que los sangre pura solo deben casarse con sus iguales, papá se molestó y corto todo laso con su familia jamás los he visto , pero tampoco es tan triste , las hermanas de mamá siempre suelen visitarnos – dijo el castaño sonriendo Daniela suspiro

— Yo soy una Loup – Garou, por legado – dijo, pero al ver las miradas interrogantes rodo los ojos – una chica lobo, mi familia desciende de los antiguos lobos que habitaban en Europa - dijo

— ¿Eres una licantropa? – pregunto Aurel , alado de Aldrichs viendo sorprendidos a la española

— De hecho entre los licántropos nosotros, los loup garou somos la realeza o el origen al igual que en los vampiros, los nosferatun son su origen – dijo

— ¡Who¡ ¿y puedes trasformaste en lobo? - preguntaron los dos curiosos del grupo

— Si de hecho puedo combinar mi forma animal con mi forma humana,- dijo – por lo referente a mi familia pues tengo dos hermanos, dos de ellos estudian en Salem la academia americana de magia, allá la gente es de mente abierta y no son tan prejuicioso – comento la chica. Las miradas se posaron en Athina

— Ho, yo soy normal, padre mago, madre bruja, hermana mayor odiosa, hermana menor insufrible nada del otro mundo - dijo la griega sonriendo nerviosa, los chicos miraron a luna

— yo también soy normal, aunque mama tenia sangre de hada, pero por lo demás nada raro comento la chica sonriente – los demás en el salón la miraron sin saber que decir

— ¿Entonces eres igual a tinkerbell? – pregunto Aurel ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su primo

— Deja de comparar a los demás con personajes de Disney – dijo molesto Constantin

— No era necesaria tanta rudeza — se quejó el chico sobándose el golpe, de pronto todas las miradas se posaron en los dos rusos

— ¡Ho nuestro turno! - Aurel casi salto de su asiento y antes de que Constantin le diese otro golpe soltó

— Nosotros somos Dhampiros – soltó el rubio dejando a todos sorprendidos, esta vez fue Harry el que intervino recordaba de su clases con Vald que los vampiros no podían tener descendencia , se suponía que aquel privilegio era solo de los Nosferatun

— Crei que los vampiros no tenían hijo comento el chico pelinegro

— Cierto los vampiros no tienen hijos pero no todas las razas, de hecho la rasa creada por la condesa sangrienta si puede tener descendencia , aunque está prohibido, por eso nuestra familia nos mantuvo ocultos algo sencillo gracias a que nuestras madres eran brujas – aclaro Constantin

— Somos un grupo muy pintoresco comento Luna

— Si, ¿pero Harry tu que nos cuentas? - Aurel y Ald tenían los ojos fijos en el pelinegro

— Que puedo desir , mis padres son magos ingleses , tengo un hermano gemelo que asiste a Hogwarts, mis padres creen que soy un squip y mi padre aun no lo acepta , mi padrino y mi hermano son los únicos que estoy aquí que soy un nigromante , y que probablemente me convierta en un nosferatun en algunos años - termino el pelinegro sonriendo, los dos rubios tenían la boca ligeramente abierta viendo al pelinegro, Ald estaba en una situación similar y las chicas a excepción de Luna también veían con asombró al pelinegro , luna por otro lado permanecía impasible y tranquila

Harry pronto se vio asaltado por toda clase de preguntas a las que fue respondiendo calmadamente , para cuando terminaron de hablar eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, las chicas se marcharon somnolientas hacia su habitación y los chicos hacían lo propio Harry llego a su cama y sin cambiarse se durmió, Ald no alcanzó a la cama decidió que la alfombra de la habitación también era muy cómoda para dormir, en la habitación de los rusos Aurel se lanzó a la primera cama que vio y que resulto ser de su primo y quedo profundamente dormido al instante.

La mañana llego a la escuela y todos se levantaron a excepción de los chicos de primer año que tenían el permiso de la directora para faltar a clases aquel día.

— bombon, no deberías tener favoritismos - dijo un pelinegro abrazando a la chica

— Que puedo decir Harry me recuerda a mí , y todos los demás son tan amables y buenos amigos , además todos han tenido algo a lo que afrontar debido al prejuicio de los magos - respondió ella encarando a su compañero

— Eres tan linda — comento el besando el cuello de la chica

— Seiya debemos ir a clases – dijo aunque no se movía

— No entiendo porque quieres asistir, eres la señora de Avalon la directora y ¿aun así quieres asistir a clases? - pregunto el

— Creo que nosotros también podríamos tomarnos el día — comento ella girando y besando los labios del pelinegro antes de alguien más los viera se desvanecieron en el aire.

* * *

Sirius se removió inquieto, había pasado una semana evitando a Remus pero finalmente el licántropo lo había acorralado .

— Y bien Sirius , estoy esperando esa gran explicación - dijo bloqueándole la salida

— No tienes alternativa amor - dijo divertida Elizabeth

— Traidora - susurro el pelinegro

— Los dejó para que conversen - dijo la mujer y salió dejando a Sirius completamente solo con el problema

— ¿ Y Bien Sirius?- volvió a preguntar el lobo

Continuara …

gracias por todos sus reviews espero les guste este cap

bay bay


	8. Lazos

_No...  
no evadas más tu destino  
debes seguir el camino  
para el que el hombre nació  
Si en tu desdicha  
abrazas la fuerza del corazón  
aunque te tienten  
hara tu fe fuerte  
a tu gran valor  
Si en tu desdicha_

_abrazas la fuerza del corazón  
aunque te tienten  
hara tu fe fuerte  
a tu gran valor_

* * *

_**Lazos **_

Sirius suspiro exasperado, había hecho todo lo posible para escapar de Remus y aún seguía dándoles largas a los Potter y cuando al fin creía que podría descansar Lizy le tendía una trampa y ahora tenía frente a el aun un Impaciente licántropo mirándolo expectante

— Bien pero primero quiero que me jures por tu magia que lo que oigas aquí se quedara entre nosotros - Remus enmarco un ceja pero la seriedad del animago le comprobó que no era una broma el licántropo saco la varita e hizo el juramento Sirius le invito a sentarse – te voy a contar todo pero no interrumpirás hasta que termine y después me puedes preguntar lo que quieras – dijo, Remus asintió se sentó frente al pelinegro – todo paso hace 12 años , era mi último año en la academia de aurores y…

— Doce años atrás—

Un joven Sirius Black contemplaba a su amigo, otro pelinegro bastante joven que caminaba de un lado a otro llevando varias cajas

— Jamás me lo imagine, ¡tú, casado y con Evans¡ ¿ese no era un indicio del fin del mundo? - bromeo

— Si, lo se hubo momentos en que yo mismo empezaba a dudar que ella me aceptara - dijo el hombre

— Jajaja quien te viera – se rio el pelinegro

Ambos magos rieron y siguieron bromeando mientras terminaban de empacar las cosas de James, al final del día el recién casado redujo todo se lo guardo en el bolsillo y después de un par de bromas más de parte del ojiazul se marchó dejando el departamento algo vacío. Sirius se dejó caen en el sillón más cercano, echaría de menos a James, pero ya ni modo el hombre se había casado y había ido a comenzar su vida de casado, cerro los ojos y se relajó el sueño empezaba a reclamarlo y cuando empezaba a caer en la inconciencia un aleto alterado lo hiso pegar un salto, frente a el una lechuza negra de afiladas garras lo fulminaba con la mirada, el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada de superioridad marca Black pero el ave bufo molesta y le tendió su pata donde había un sobre atado, con cuidado saco el sobre y rodo los ojos al ver el sello de la familia Black.

— Mi madre dejo muy en claro que no me quería volver a ver hace cinco años – dijo, pero la lechuza lo miro altaneramente y le dio un picotazo en la mano para que abriese el sobre -Vale, vale - dijo abirendo el sobre, odiaba a aquella lechuza; del sobre extrajo una carta muy corta

_Sirius Te espero en la mansión Black mañana a las tres, no te atrevas a faltar _

_Walburga Black _

El pelinegro rodo los ojos esa mujer aun pensaba que podía darle ordenesbufo molesto; la lechuza le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio y después alzó el vuelo dejándole un pequeño regalo sobre su preciosa alfombra persa, maldiciendo al ave Sirius se echó a dormir. a la maña siguiente después de desayunar tarde y asearse no hallaba nada en que ocupar su tiempo, la academia de aurores les había dado un mes de descanso y no tenía nada que hacer ya que Dumbledore aun no le permitía unirse a la orden así que aburrido como nunca se pasó el día tendido en el sofá con los ojos cerrados de pronto recordó la nota de su madre y bufo molesto, no iría, una hora después el mago se hallaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión Black preguntándose ¿qué demonios asía en ese lugar si había jurado no volver a pisar la casa de sus ancestros?

— Tarde como siempre - mascullo el elfo domestico cuando apareció para guiarlo hacia la sala donde la mujer esperaba

— Maldito elfo - gruño el animago

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello oscuros algo canoso lo vio, esos ojos negros como la noche de su madre lo hicieron recordar los oscuros días de su infancia, haciendo un esfuerzo se sobrepuso e ingreso al salón

— ¿A qué se debe que la gran lady Black se digne a escribirle una carta un proscrito como yo? – inquirió dándole una sonrisa ladeada

— Déjate de juegos Sirius y siéntate – ordeno la mujer fulminándolo con la mirada

— Ya no soy un niño – mascullo pero aun así tomo asiento frente a la dama

— Quiero que viajes a Rumania y busques a tu hermano - dijo la mujer sorprendiendo al pelinegro que parpadeo confundido

— Creo que oí mal, pero ¿me está pidiendo que busque a mi "mortifago" hermano en Rumania? – dijo el arqueando una ceja

— Así es, hace dos meses Regulos se marchó por negocios

— Me imagino cuales - comentó el pelinegro

— Tu hermano está perdido quiero que vayas allí y lo traigas de regreso - dijo la mujer fulminándolo con la mirada

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes pedir que abandone mi carrea y marche a encontrarme con alguien que seguramente me matara a la primera oportunidad que yo le dé? , no gracias, si él se metió en problemas no es mi culpa , esta grandecito así que asuma las consecuencias de sus actos – termino el pelinegro

— Es tu hermano Sirius, y sabes que la familia es primero – dijo la mujer lanzándole una dura mirada

— No pienso ir - contesto antes ponerse de pie y marcharse

La sala quedo en silencio y la aristócrata mujer vio a su primogénito marcharse, cuando ya no hubo nadie suspiro y relajo su postura, era un Black y sabía lo que eso significaba pero antes que ser la cabeza de la familia Black era madre y aunque muchos pensaran que era fría y cruel ella amaba a sus hijos, muy a su manera pero los amaba, estuvo decepcionada cuando el mayor, Sirius se marchó con los Potter , ella supuso que destino le esperaría a su hijo, morir peleando por el bando de la luz y después Regulos se unió a los mortifagos y firmo su sentencia, ambos tal vez algún día se encontrarían en el campo de batalla y seguramente por asares del destino uno de los dos moriría, a pesar de que ella había festejado a su hijo menor por su decisión y repudio a Sirius su corazón de madre se afligía por lo que sus hijos estaban haciendo. entonces sus temores empezaron a cumplirse Regulos fue enviado en una misión a Rumania y había perdido todo contacto con él, el señor oscuro usaba a los novatos como carne de cañón y había enviado a Regulus hacia los clanes de licántropos que habitaban en Bucarest pero ella jugaría sus castas bien, sabía que las posibilidades de que el joven estuviese vivo eran casi nulas pero no quería que su primogénito corriera esa suerte , alejaría Sirius y enviarlo en pos de Regulos solo era un pretexto para sacarlo del país, una vez estuviera fuera no podría poner nuevamente un pie en gran Bretaña ella se encargaría de eso. Con una sonrisa suspiro sabía que Sirius iría en busca de Regulus , después de todo eran hermanos y aunque se separaron cuando entraron a Hogwarts, cuando niños eran muy unidos. Y después de todo no podía darse el lujo de que la sangre de los Black y su noble apellido desapareciera con sus tontos hijos.

Tres días después Sirius veía el traslador internacional que usaría, aun se estaba preguntado ¿qué demonios hacía?, el estúpido de Regulos se había metido en problemas él solito ¿así que porque motivo él estaba yendo a limpiar el desastre de su hermano?.

— Por eso, porque es tu hermano - le respondió una vocecita fastidiosa

— Y como dicen Al mal paso darle prisa— sin más cogió el traslador y todo se llenó de colores sintió el clásico tirón en el ombligo y al minuto apareció en las afueras de una casa donde se quedaría mientras estuviera allí ingreso al lugar y lo recorrió con la mirada, bien ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los días que siguieron a su llegada fueron relativamente tranquilos, claro hasta que como buen merodeador los problemas lo alcanzaron, había estado investigando muy sutilmente el posible paradero de su hermano y por cosas del destino termino metido en un bar de un clan lup- garud , todo bien hasta ahí pero entonces poso sus ojos en una guapa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules , le invito una copa y ella le siguió el juego no habría pasado de un flirtreo pasajero pero como siempre los problemas lo encontraron y resultó que la chica con la que había estado tonteando era la próxima pareja del alfa de una gran manda, al tipo no le agrado que el pelinegro le estuviera echando los tejos a su prometida así que con un grupo de lobos los persiguieron por Bucarest, en medio de su huida se enteró que Vivian, la joven lobo era la verdadera alfa por legado y Gabriel, el tipo malo estaba metido en medio de una guerra para hacerse con el control del clan y claro Sirius como todo caballero ingles en brillante armadura decidió ayudar a la damisela en apuros así que un mes después el, Vivian y el novio humano de la chica estaban metidos hasta el cuello en una guerra entre clanes que no parecía tener un buen final.

hasta que una noche, Vivian y Aiden estaban escondidos en casa de unos conocidos que apoyaban a la chica para que retomase el control de su manada , Sirius salió a buscar información ya que una pista le indicaba que posiblemente Gabriel había capturado a Regulus y lo mantenía encerrado , aquella noche el animago en su forma de perro salió por las calles y siguió a algunos lobos jóvenes, claro que sin saberlo cayo de lleno en la trampa de Gabriel, lo tenían rodeado habían por lo menos quince lobos, el mago sujeto su varita y lanzó cuanto hechizo y maldición le cruzo por la cabeza para defenderse, logro herir a siete u ocho lobos de gravedad pero en un descuido uno de los lup - garud le arrebato la varita y de paso casi un trozo de su brazo, imposibilitado el animago se transformó, iba luchar hasta el final, los lobos no tuvieron compasión lo mordieron y le dejaron serias heridas, su trasformación despareció y el quedo tendido en medio de un charco de sangre , Gabriel se acercó los ojos dorados del lobo lo veían con burla

— ¿Dónde está Vivian? –pregunto

— Púdrete – gruño el animago orgulloso hasta el final

— Vamos, dime donde esta ella y terminare tu sufrimiento –

Sirius sonrió su muerte se acercaba, lo presentía sus ojos azules estaban perdiendo el brillo y su cuerpo ya no sentía dolor, era una pena había ido por Regulus y había acabado metido en una guerra de lobos y ni siquiera se había podido quedar con la chica, ¡demonios no había podido darle ni un solo besito! , una carcajada demente se le escapo, de pronto el aullido resonó en el callejóny tres figuras aparecieron, un joven de cabello rizado que llevaba dos pistolas, seguramente cargadas con balas de plata y dos espadas cortas en su cinturón también hechas de plata, una gran loba blanca de ojos dorados gruñía hacia el grupo y la última, Sirius jamás la olvidaría, tenía el cabello rubio y una piel pálida, sus ojos azules con tintes rojizos, era una hermosa mujer de unos veinte años enfundada en un traje de cuero negro que acentuaba sus curvas perfectas rio mentalmente al pensar que por más que lo deseara no podría siquiera acercarse a esa belleza y volvió a posar sus ojos azules en los orbes zafiro de ella, se perdió en ese profundo mar azulado no podía apartar la mirada y una débil sonrisa verdadera le bailo en los labios la rubia le sonrió y entonces todo el tiempo pareció fluir con más rapidez, en un segundo vio a Vivian lanzarse en pos de Gabriel y Aiden disparo a cuanto lobo salto a atacarlo, la rubia, a una asombrosa velocidad se deshizo de unos cuantos lobos más y se encamino hacia él, pero a Gabriel, que de algún modo había esquivado a Vivian se lanzó sobre el mago dispuesto a por lo menos llevarse a uno a la tumba. Sirius ya sentía los colmillos clavándose en su garganta pero una mancha color negó sujeto al lobo del cuello

— Asqueroso perro - gruño la rubia y de un simple golpe le voló la cabeza

— El rojo te sienta de maravilla – dijo Sirius antes de un ataque de tos

— Jajaja a ti también se te ve hermoso - dijo la rubia, le dedico una sonrisa y se mordió la muñeca sorbiendo la sangre y reteniéndola en su boca, después ante las miradas de incredulidad de Vivian y Aiden beso a Sirius obligándolo a tragar el líquido rojo en el proceso.

Sirius se recuperó con gran rapidez gracias al sangre de la nosferatun, la guerra interna del clan de lobos se apaciguo cuando en la reunión de la _luna llena_ Vivian se presentó acompañada de la vampiresa los lobos gruñeron pero finalmente aceptaron a la joven como su líder, lo lamentable fue que Gabriel si tenía a Regulus pero lo habían trasformado, no era un lobo de nacimiento como los alfas y los más cercanos pero ahora era también un lobo de la manada de Vivian, los hermanos Black se veían intensamente; uno lobo y el otro compañero de un vampiro, irónicamente la vida y el destino los volvía a separar. Regulus acepto volver a gran Bretaña con Sirius aunque ser transformado en licántropo había cambiado su visón del mundo. Una noche

— Entonces ahora soy un vampiro - dijo Sirius mirándose en el espejo , la verdad no encontraba diferencias seguía siendo el guapo Sirius que dejo gran Bretaña hacia casi un año

— No querido, no eres un vampiro, eres mi igual – dijo la rubia rodeándolo con los brazos por la espalda

— ¿Y eso significa que? …

— Los nosfertun nacemos en soledad en este mundo, condenados a vagar eternamente , somos los hijos malditos de lilith, la reina de los vampiros, se supone que nosotros estaríamos eternamente solos pero dios o el diablo tubo compasión de estas almas malditas y nos envió una alma gemela, una solo alma que puede ser nuestro igual, esta alma tiene una vida normal hasta que nos encontramos y es en ese momento en que se nos dan dos opciones, transformar a nuestra alma gemela y convertirla en nuestro igual con el mismo poder y características o vivir a su lado el tiempo que dure su vida humana, yo no he podido tenido la segunda opción, si no te daba de mi sangre y sellaba el ritual habrías muerto - dijo la rubia

— Y te lo agradezco realmente, digo el mundo no podía permitirse perder a una belleza como yo - sonrió de medio lado el animago – ¿pero eso significaba que ya no poder usar la magia?-

— Tranquilo, tu magia está intacta, puedes usarla tanto como quieras, aunque ahora también tienes la capacidad de regenerar las heridas a gran velocidad y posiblemente también tengas colmillos… -

— la verdad es que tú eres el primero al que uno de nosotros ha trasformado en su igual – dijo un hombre ingresando a la habitación , la rubia se giró y sonrió

— ¡Vald! no sabes cómo te he extrañado - dijo la chica lanzando sus brazos al cuello del recién llegado

— Hola pequeña tiempo sin verte, Amon me dijo que estabas de visita por Bucarest así que pensé para saludarte, y mira la sorpresa, has encontrado a tu alma afín

— Asi es Vald – una tos disimulada los hiso girarse, un celoso Sirius pasaba su mirada de uno a otro sin comprender nada

— Disculpa, que descuido el mío, Sirius, él, es Vald Draculea, príncipe de Valaquia, más conocido como el conde Drácula – dijo la rubia - Vald, él es Sirius Black, mi compañero – el animago le tendió la mano al conde y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

La llegada de Vald a dos días de partir apresuro las cosas sobre todo cuando el nosferaun les informo sobre una luna roja que brillaría sobre gran Bretaña en pocos meses. Regulus decidió volver con Voldemort aunque claro eso fue después de llegar a la mansión de los Black.. Walburga quedó helada cuando aquella noche tres figuras encapuchadas se presentaron en su puerta, se quedó helada al ver a sus dos hijos pero su rostro se llenó de horror al ver la rubia

— Condesa Bathory - susurro la mujer

— Lady Blcak, tiempo sin verla - dijo la rubia retirando la capa de viaje, Sirius parpadeo confundido

— ¿Se conocen? -

— Si yo y Lady Black frecuentamos los mismos círculos hace algunos años - dijo la rubia y sonrió más dejando entrever sus colmillos.

Después de las previas explicaciones Walburga se apresuró a realizar los trámites necesarios para volver a incluir a Sirius en la familia Black y reportar el supuesto fallecimiento de su hijo menor, Regulus desdió que lo mejor era mantenerse oculto y que mejor que todos pensaran que estaba muerto, un mes después de su regreso a Londres Sirius presentó su dimisión oficial a la academia de aurores y aunque James protesto bastante al final acepto que su amigo no sería un auror, otro que se sorprendió mucho fue Dumbledore , el anciano había tenido la esperanza de tener a los cuatro jóvenes entre los miembros de la orden pero lamentablemente se tendría que conformar con dos , aunque a pesar de todo no dejo de llamas a Sirius cada que había una reunión importante , fue así como el animago se enteró de la profecía , esa estúpida cosa que puso a sus amigos en peligro «_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._» no fue difícil sacar conclusiones , los únicos que cumplían estas condiciones eran los Potter y los _Longbottom_ , Sirius obviamente no podía permitir que sus amigos fuesen heridos y cuando Regulus le dijo que Voldemort conocía una parte de la profecía y planeaba atacar a los Potter Sirius se encargó de que accidentalmente Voldemort oyera la profecía completa y de paso descubrió a Peter _Pettigrew_ como un mortifago. a Voldemort el saber la profecía completa lo freno de atacar a ambas familias, tal y como Regulus sutilmente le sugirió al mago oscuro, lo mejor era esperar y acabar con el niño que demostrara tener algo que lo diferenciara ,con eso Sirius se aseguró de que sus amigos tuvieran algunos años más y cuando, finalmente Elizabeth le conto sobre _los cantares de la luna roja_, aquellos que anunciaban el nacimiento del siguiente nosfertun las cosas empezaron a ponerse más interesantes pues no le tomo mucho descubrir el talento oculto de Harry .

Presente-

— Y eso fue lo que paso, ahora Harry esta en Avalon, él es un nigromante y un nosfertun , pero durante todo este tiempo él ha fingido ser un squip ante todos, excepto Chris y obviamente yo

— ¿Harry es un vampiro nacido? – la voz de Remus era apenas un susurro

— Por favor Remus …- Sirius se calló al ver la mano alzada del licántropo

— ¿James no sabe nada de esto? - pregunto y sirius negó con la cabeza – ¿dónde cree que él, que esta Harry? –

— En suiza, estudiando en _Aiglon College _un internado muggel muy exclusivo , Harry suele escribir debes en cuando a sus padres pero ellos nunca responden, además dudo que Potter le haga gracia que uno de sus hijos sea un futuro vampiro - dijo elizabet – por si preguntas Harry sabe que los Potter lo suponen en Suiza y está de acuerdo - agrego Srius la miro interrogante pues no recordaba haberles dicho eso a sus amigos – les escribí una carta tu nombre amor, hace cuatro dias -dijo la condesa al ver el desconcierto en la mirada del animago

— Yo, no sé qué decir, todo esto ha sido muy difícil de procesar - dijo el licántropo poniéndose de pie

— Tienes dos opciones Remus, puedes venir con nosotros y darle una oportunidad a Harry o puedes alejarte y despreciarlo como James – Sirius estaba serio, Remus se volvió a sentar y suspiro se froto la cara con las manos , la pareja esperaba que el dijera algo

— Quiero ir a ver a Harry – dijo finalmente el licántropo dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa Sirus sonrió ampliamente por un momento había temido que perder a otro amigo

— Bien es una gran decisión y te presentare a alguien muy peculiar - dijo Sirius sonriendo

— Ho sí, creo que tú y Seiya se llevarían de maravilla después de todo, él es parte lobo – rió la rubia

* * *

Chris tenía la mirada perdida, ¿cómo en nombre de Merlín había perdido el espejo que su hermano le obsequio? No tenía otro modo de comunicarse con Harry ya que aparentemente Avalon estaba en otro plano y las lechuzas del colegio jamás la encontraban, lo que Chris no sabía era que las lechuzas del colegio estaban marcadas para que así el director pudiera saber a quién iban dirigidas las cartas y hacia qué lugares, todo claro con la excusa de la seguridad de los alumnos.

¿Chris aun estás deprimido? - pregunto Ron sentándose a su lado

Dos semanas y el espejo no parece no puedo decirle a mama porque seguramente me preguntaría como lo conseguí y… ya no quiero hablar de eso - dijo

Potter, hay una lechuza en tu cama - le dijo uno de los chicos que iban bajando

El castaño pego un salto y corrió hasta el cuarto, sobre la cama una lechuza parda esperaba en su pata tenía una nota y sobe la cama había un paquete mal envuelto, Chris cogió la nota bruscamente y el ave le dio un picotón pero no le importo cuando al coger el paquete con manos temblorosas descubrió que se trataba de su espejo En la nota con una fina caligrafía decía

_Estúpido idiota_

En la sala común de las serpientes un enfurruñado rubio estaba haciendo trisas una hermosa pluma de águila, todos lo miraban con temor pues era obvio que estaba de mal humor

¿Porque tenía que devolverlo? - gruño el rubio recordando la cara de Harry cuando le pidió que por favor le devolviera el espejo a Potter , ¿y porque no se había negado' pues era simple esos malditos ojos verdes con esa estúpida mirada, no había podido decir que no

Continuara ….


	9. Pensando en ti

_Hay veces que..._  
_mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,_  
_y necesito de tabla tu amor,_  
_para asirme a ella en mi tempestad._  
_Pensando en ti,_  
_paso el día pensando en ti._  
_Enséñame..._  
_a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol,_  
_llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz._  
_Pensando en ti,_  
_duermo el odio pensando en ti_

* * *

_**Pensando en ti **_

Harry jugaba con la comida sin atreverse a probar bocado, aun recordaba la mirada de odio que le dio Draco,

— Chris, ¿porque tenías que perder el espejo? - dijo en voz alta Cassy y Aldrichs lo vieron interrogantes

Pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar algo el chico se puso de pie y se marchó; salió del castillo y se dirigió al bosque, cuando se sentía frustrado había cogido la costumbre de ir a caminar por el bosque se fue adentrando cada vez más y más quería estar solo un rato, sin darse cuenta tomo un camino diferente al que siempre solía usar alzo la vista y noto como las hojas de los arboles habían adquirido aquel color dorado era cierto estaban a solo una semana de Halloween, sonrió recordando que en casa le gustaba disfrazarse e ir a pedir dulces con sus amigos muggels suspiro y ya un poco cansado de andar se sentó sobre un viejo tronco a pensar porque le afectaba tanto que Draco le hubiera gritado – _"te odio"_ - cuando el muy sutilmente le pidió que le devolviera el espejo a Chris, frustrado se revolvió el cabello ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada dolida del rubio? otro suspiro más, no podía estar enamorado o si, diablos pensó

— De tanto suspiro se te va a escarpar la facilidad - le cometo una voz, Harry pego un salto sabía que en Avalon nunca correría peligro pero nunca estaban de más las precauciones

— ¿Quién eres?, muéstrate – exigió, su varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano entonces vio a un lobo negro de gran envergadura estaba sentado al pie de un árbol unos ojos azules lo veían con detenimiento y curiosidad Harry parpadeo preguntándose si el lobo le había hablado , se suponía que él hablaba con serpientes , los canidos eran cosa de Elizabeth

— Tranquilo no quiero hacerte daño - dijo el lobo sorprendiendo al niño que cayo sentado cuando el animal se puso de pie y se transformó , Harry veía con asombro como el cuerpo del lobo empequeñecía y lentamente iba cambiando el pelaje oscuro desapareció para solo paso a una piel nacarada y un traje negro, los ojos azules se achicaron y la cara del lobo se transformó en un rostro, frete a Harry estaba un chico de unos diecisiete o tal vez dieciocho años de ojos azules y cabello negro bastante largo sujeto en una coleta baja –

— Seiya — susurro el niño

— ¿Me conoces? - pregunto el chico

— Solo te he visto en fotografías y he oído sobre ti de las chicas mayores - respondió el pelinegro algo avergonzado

— Vaya no sabía que era famoso - el mayor sonrió divertido – y dime Harry ¿a que se deben tantos suspiros? –

Harry volvió a suspirar y se relajó Seiya le sonrió animándole a hablar y se sentó junto a él en el césped, Harry le hablo sobre lo ocurrido con Draco, como se conocieron, la extraña conexión y su última conversación cuando le pido al rubio que por favor devolviera el espejo de su hermano , Draco en un arranque de cólera le grito - _claro que se lo voy a devolver como si a mí me interesara conservar algo de ese traidor a la sangre y conversar contigo , no sabes cuánto odio a los mestizos son una deshonra a los magos _– Harry fijo su vista en los árboles , eso le había dolido , él no quería que Draco se molestara pero Sirius le había dicho que Chris estaba apoco de llorar por haber perdido el espejo y entonces a Harry recordó que el dueño original del aquel objeto era su hermano y no el rubio de bonitos ojos

— Lleva más de tres semanas en que no responde mis cartas y …no quiere hablar conmigo y lo peor es que no sé porque me afecta tanto, digo él es un completo engreído y mimando pero …

— Cuando ves sus ojos no puedes evitar perderte en ellos y entonces ya no eres tú el que importa solo esa persona - completo Seiya viendo también hacia los árboles, el viento agitaba su cabello suavemente y le daba un aspecto un tanto místico

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Harry

— Bueno, a mí me ocurría lo mismo con Serena, cuando la vi por primera vez, Harry ¿Vald te ha hablado de tu alma gemela? – pregunto el pelinegro

— Sí, pero eso es imposible digo ni siquiera he despertado como un nosfertun ¿cómo podría ser?, además todos ellas han tardado varios siglos en encontrar a sus compañeros y …

— Serena y yo somos nosfertuns de segunda generación , ósea híbridos pero eso no significa que no compartamos ese peculiar problema que cargan nuestros padres, veras Harry, cuando vi a serena por primera vez ella solo era una bebe de unos cuantos meses , pero eso no impidió que mi alma y mi todo mi ser la reconocieran como mi compañera, mi alma gemela, el que no hayas despertado como nosferatun no significa que tu alma ya no haya escogido a su compañero eterno – dijo el pelinegro

— Pero es un chico…

— ¿A ti te molesta ese detalle? - pregunto el mayor fijando sus ojos azul rey en los orbes verdes del niño

— Claro que no pero, bueno la sociedad mágica y todos sus prejuicios, jamás aceptarían algo así además no sé si él siente lo mismo – dijo Harry abatido, había hallado la respuesta a una inquietud pero ahora algo más grande atormentaba su ser y si Draco lo rechazaba

Harry, Harry , si vas a querer la aprobación de todos entonces nunca seres feliz porque siempre habrá quien se oponga – dijo Seiya, el silencio se instaló entre ambos, Seiya tenía rosón , a él no debía impórtale lo que los demás pudiesen pensar pero aún estaba la cuestión de si Draco lo aceptaría , Seiya vio de reojo al niño y sonrió tal vez él pudiese ayudar , aunque sabía que Vald y Elizabeth lo reprenderían por andar enseñando algo que aún no debía pero que más daba, se puso de pie – ¿Harry si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con Draco frente a frente lo arias? – pregunto

— Claro que si – respondió el pelinegro con clara convicción

— Bien eso quería oír, ¿qué te parece si te enseño un truco para que puedas ir a Hogwarts sin necesidad de salir del castillo? – pregunto el lobo con un brillo travieso en los ojos

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? - pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie y viendo esperanzado al mayor

— Sí, yo solía usar ese método para visitar a Serena cuando ella estaba lejos

— ¿Cuando empezamos? -

— ¿Qué te parece ahora? - pregunto Seiya , Harry asintió entusiasmando el pelinegro se trasformó en lobo e inclino un poco las patas delanteras – sube, el lugar al que iremos está un poco alejado dijo ,

Harry se sujetó del pelaje que el lobo tenia alrededor del cuello y monto sobre la espalda del lobo apenas Seiya sintió seguro el peso del niño sobre su espalda echo a correr, la velocidad a la que iba era vertiginosa y Harry se sujetó con fuerza del pelaje del lobo cuando tuvo más confianza alzo un poco la cabeza y aprecio el paisaje aunque solo veía arboles pasar a gran velocidad, pero entonces noto como el lobo poco a poco empezaba acorrer directo hacia un precipicio por un momento Harry se planteó la posibilidad de que Seiya estuviese loco cerro los ojos con fuerza y abraso el cuello del lobo cuando este pego un salto hacia el vacío, entre el viento soplando en sus oídos oyó la risa del hibrido y armándose de valor abrió lentamente un ojo luego el otro se quedó maravillado ¡estaban volando! , emocionado despego los brazos y los extendió sintiendo el viento contra su piel y como jugaba con su cabello entonces vio hacia abajo, el mar se extendía baja ellos hermoso y cristalino para sorpresa de Harry vio varias cabeza salir del agua y saludarles emocionadas , un grupo de sirenas de bellos cabellos dorados nadaban en esa hermosa bahía, al girar un poco la cabeza, Harry vio como la isla se alejaba más y más y se preguntó hacia donde iban , entonces en el horizonte diviso una isla que se iba haciendo cada bes más grande Seiya siguió corriendo sobre el aire hasta que sus patas nuevamente tocaron tierra , Harry otra vez empezó a ver como se adentraban en el bosque y la fila de árboles les daban la bienvenida , poco a poco el lobo disminuyo la velocidad entonces el niño aprecio mejor el lugar en el estaban era un amplio jardín bordeado de árboles, había un camino hecho con piedras de diversos colores que también servían de separación para los diferentes grupos de flores que crecían por allí, en medio de aquel jardín había una fuente de mármol blanco de la que brotaba cristalina agua Harry se quedo observando encantado la figura que coronaba la fuente, era un animal que nunca había visto similar a un unicornio pero de un aspecto un poco diferente , tenía un largo cuerno similar al cuerno de un dragón y su cola era muy larga o así estaba representado en la estatua , además de que el detalle del cuerpo de esa criatura no paso desapercibida para Harry , era muy similar alas escamas de un dragón. Seiya avanzo más y Harry vio dentro de la fuente una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolitas blancas que después identifico como perlas, había una gran cantidad que cubrían todo fondo de la fuete el lobo siguió andando y llego hasta una mansión de estilo occidental, ocho imponentes columnas de mármol sostenían el gran balcón y daban la bienvenida a sus vistantes, Harry se deslizo de la espalda del lobo y este volvió a su forma humana

— Bienvenido a la casa de la señora de Avalon - dijo Seiya sonriente

— Pero si dejamos Avalon atrás –

— Ho Harry supongo que no lo sabes pero Avalon es en sí un conjunto de islas, siete mayores pare ser exacto, en la que se ubica la academia es la primera pero aún están todas estas; aquí pasa sus días Serena cuando no hay clases, después de esta hay otras dos una ocupada por los altos elfos y otra que seguramente te gustara conocer , en ella habitan goblins y enanos , claro que dan una parte de sus ganancias a la corona o sea a Serena , bueno, después esta otra isla ocupada por dragones y otras criaturas mágicas que conviven en armonía y claro en la ultima la más pequeña habitan las ultimas hadas guardianas de la naturaleza

— Eso sumarian seis – dijo Harry

— Si lo sé, se dice que la séptima isla está perdida, nadie ha sido capaz de hallarla

— ¿Que hay en la séptima isla? - pregunto el niño

— Un tesoro, mas allá de la imaginación, un tesoro invaluable y mágico que le otorgara a su dueño el poder y el conocimiento de gobernar el mundo - dijo Seiya

— Who eso debe ser asombroso - comento

— Si pero vamos lo nuestro - dijo el mayor y guio al niño asía una habitación completamente blanca , todo allí era blanco desde los muebles hasta los marcos de las ventanas ,al pasar por la puerta Harry y Seiya quedaron vestidos completamente de blanco – bien lo que te quero enseñar se llama proyección astral, te permite separa tu conciencia de tu cuerpo físico y moverte en otro plano así podrás ir a donde te plazca y si lo deseas puedes hacerte visible para los demás o permanecer invisible – dijo Seiya

— ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunto Harry

— La proyección es similar a caer en un sueño consiente así que lo primero es relajarte poner tu mente en completa paz y en blanco si logras separa tu conciencia de tu cuerpo te enseñare a moverte en el plano astral - dijo el mayo

Harry vio a Seiya conjurar un reloj de arena y el mayor le pido que se dejara llevar oyendo como la arena discurría de un recipiente a otro, sentados en la posición de la flor de loto ambos pelinegros fueron cayendo lentamente en letargo Harry se sentía extraño al principio creyó que se dormiría pero al final no pasó nada interesante algo aburrido abrió los ojos todo seguía igual Seiya seguía con los ojos cerrados a su lado

— Vaya lo has conseguido al primera - oyó la vos del mayor, Harry giro la cabeza y vio detrás de el a Seiya sonriendo luego volvió a ver al _Seiya_ que permanecía sentado a su lado – he tranquilo - dijo el mayor y le tendió una mano – a esto lo llaman desdoblamiento no has hecho ningún viaje solo has separado tu conciencia de tu cuerpo físico- le explico el niño miro encantado su mano semi-traslucida.

Draco miro de reojo al estúpido Potter que hablaba feliz con los demás leones, como le fastidiaba que ese mocoso fuera feliz , no debería ser feliz , no a costa de su desgracia y es que, desde que había devuelto el espejo primero se sintió furioso y le grito todo lo que le vino a la mente al pelinegro pero cuando se calmó sintió la culpa y tristeza, se arrepintió profundamente de lo que había hecho , diablos aun recordaba esa mirada dolida del ojiverde y sentía algo que no podía explicar sentía en su pecho algo raro era un malestar muy diferente, había ido a la enfermería pero la enfermera le dijo que no tenía nada – bruja incompetente , como no iba tener nada si sentía ese terrible peso en pecho cada que recordaba al pelinegro y porque maldita sea no podía quitarse esos ojos de la cabeza.

— ¿Draco te pasa algo? - pregunto Pansy tocando el brazo del rubio

— No me pasa nada - respondió el rubio y dejo de intentar comer soltó el tenedor y salió del gran comedor con dirección hacia su sala común

— ¿Qué le pasa a la serpiente? - pregunto Ron cuando lo vio marcharse

— Quien sabe, ha estado así desde hace varias semanas - respondió Chris aunque repentinamente sintió una punzada de celos , Harry también había estado decaído y apenas y sonreía todo eso había pasado después de que el recupero su espejo primero Harry y luego Malfoy , quería creer que era solo coincidencia pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que todo estaba conectado

Draco llego a su habitación y suspiro decepcionado desde que había devuelto el espejo todos los días le llegaban cartas de Harry, aparecían mágicamente sobre su cama pero hacia dos días no había recibido ninguna y se empezaba a preocupar , no había contestado a pesar de que en la primera carta Harry le había dado todas las indicaciones para que pudiera enviarle las cartas sin inconvenientes , pero él era orgulloso y no perdonaba tan fácil mente aunque claro cada vez se sentía más tonto por aferrarse tanto al orgullo

— Bueno al final se ha cansado de escribir – susurro

— no me he cansado de escribir, me he cansado de espera una respuesta - dijo una voz a su espalda

— ¿Qué diablos? - Draco pego un salto sorprendido , detrás de él, semi oculto por las sombras estaba Harry, su cabello negro apenas y era visible pero su pálida piel resaltaba como si dependiera luz propia o era solo que Draco lo veía así

— ¿Cómo, cómo?– el rubio miraba al pelinegro sin saber que más decir , el ojoverde salió de las sombras y Draco vio otro par de ojos de un intenso azul

— Te esperare fuera Harry , recuerda solo tienes unos cinco minutos – dijo el joven y sin más atravesó la pared y desaprecio

— Hola Draco - el pelinegro sonrió mas ante la cara de completo sombro del rubio

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Que puedo decir es magia - contesto el pelinegro con simpleza

— ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación? - dijo al fin molesto el rubio

— Draco no seas asi solo quiero hacer las paces contigo, vale los siento por el espejo, no quería dejar de hablar contigo de frente pero era el espejo que yo le obsequie a Chris y bueno es mi hermano no podía dejar que te lo quedaras -

— Ya has dicho lo que querías ahora lárgate – Harry suspiro , sabía que el rubio era el orgullo personificado , así que uso la táctica que Seiya le enseño

— Draco – el pelinegro puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado bajo una tormenta Draco lo miro un segundo sosteniéndole la mirada pero finalmente suspiro derrotado – ¿eso quiere decir que volvemos a ser amigos? - pregunto Harry ilusionado

— Vale, como sea – dijo, Draco había girado la cabeza, demonios esos malditos ojos verdes no podía negarse y el pelinegro lo sabía maldito manipulador suspiro

— Bien claro volvamos a ser amigos pero con una condición - dijo el rubio no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad

— Dime, donde estudias –

Harry parpadeo sabía que no sería fácil pero decirle donde estudiaba era algo que no se esperó nadie aparte de su padrino y hermano sabia donde se hallaba él, y ahora revelárselo al rubio

— Veo que no confías en mi tanto como decías - dijo Draco empezando a molestarse

— No es eso, es solo que …

— Claro lo que sea mejor te vas es tarde ya

— Joder, bien estoy en la academia de magia Avalon – dijo Harry, no quería volver a pelear con el rubio

Draco se sorprendió había pensado que no se lo diría y más aún que volverían a pelar pero Harry al final le había dicho donde estudiaba se giró encarando al pelinegro que le sonrió,

— Harry se acabó el tiempo - dijo Seiya ingresando nuevamente a la habitación

— Nos vemos otro día Draco - dijo el pelinegro y ante los ojos asombrados del rubio los dos pelinegros se desvanecieron en pequeños puntos de luz

— Nos vemos - le susurro al aire el rubio de pronto el malestar de su pecho había desaparecido, se sentio ligero y tranquilo había arreglado las cosa con Harry y todo estaba bien con una sonrisa salió de su habitación y fue a por unos bocadillos que de seguro Crab y Goyle tenían en sus respectivas habitaciones, Pansy y Noth vieron a Draco salir sonriente y retrocedieron ¿qué podía haber ocurrido en eso pocos minutos que se habían separado del rubio?

— Creo que Draco es bipolar - susurro Pansy

En Avalon Harry abrió los ojos para caer al segundo inconsciente Seiya lo sujeto con cuidado y lo saco del cuarto blanco

— Así que aquí estaban - dijo Serena cruzada de brazos

— Hola bombon , estaba ayudando a Harry en un pequeño problema – dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole

— ¿Sabes que si mi padre se entera que estuviste enseñándole proyección astral a Harry no estará nada contento cierto? –

— Yo no se lo voy a decir – comentó Seiya

— Vale, creo que está muy cansado -

— lo sé, insistió en hacer el viaje ahora, yo quería dejarlo para después -

— Vamos hay que llevarlo para que descanse –

La chica alzo su mano y la puerta brillo unos segundos cuando la abrieron esta, dio justo a la habitación de Harry, con cuidado Seiya acomodo al chico en la cama Serena lo arropo. Un pequeño felino de pelaje marrón salto y lamio la mejilla del niño

— Core, aquí estas - dijo la rubia cogiendo al felino que ronroneo en sus brazos

— A Core también le gusta Harry - dijo Seiya sonriente

— Si eso creo - en el pasillo oyeron varias voces acercándose

— Creo que es hora de irnos – la pareja abrió nuevamente la puerta y salieron en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Serena

— Hay Seiya no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado en la escuela - dijo la rubia apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro

— Cuéntamelo bombon

— Veras, la condesa y Sirius han llegado junto con un amigo, querían ver a Harry pero primero han ido a hablar con mi padre, algo grande ha tenido que ocurrir pues han mandado a Taiki y Yaten por Amon

— Pero mi padre está en Japón en quién sabe dónde – dijo Seiya

— Lo sé, por eso lo están buscando, cuando salieron del estudio papá me ha dicho que mañana quiere hablar con nosotros y creo que Harry también estará presente Molly también ha sido llamada, las clases mañana serán suspendidas y bueno eso no fue todo , Cassy y los demás chicos de primero has estado buscando a Harry por toda la escuela y el bosque solo cuando les asegure que él estaba bien y a salvo ,se tranquilizaron un poco y aceptaron volver a la escuela

— parece que nos esperan días movidos – comentó el pelinegro rodeando con lo brazo a la rubia

— Quiero darme una ducha - dijo la chica y sonriéndole seductoramente al pelinegro se marcho

— Más directa no podía ser - dijo Seiya y salió corriendo detrás de su novia, debido a la emoción su cola y sus orejas de lobo había aparecido.

* * *

Harry durmió con una sonrisa placentera había hecho las paces con Draco aunque no le dijo sus sentimientos pero eso ya se los diría más adelante con más calma, cuando Draco y el fortalecieran más su laso

— Así que aquí estaba -

— Vaya luce feliz -

— Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado hoy ha sido bueno - comento Athina

— Bien es hora de ir a dormir también – dijo Aurel bostezando

* * *

Chris llamo varias veces a su hermano pero este no contestaba, tal vez estaba cansado se dijo y al final se rindió guardo el espejo y se metió a la cama debía descansar al día siguiente tenia clases dobles de defensa con Snape y los Slyfferins y necesitaría toda su energía y paciencia.

Continuara….


	10. Un Halloween para recordar I

_X_

* * *

_Y como libro el corazón__  
__Nos ensena que hay temor__  
__Que Hay fracasos y maldad__  
__Que hay batallas que ganar_

_Y en cada página el amor__  
__Nos convierte en luchador__  
__Y descubres lo común__  
__No hay un héroe como tu_

* * *

_**Un Halloween para recordar I**_

Sirius estaba bastante inquieto, su llegada a Avalon fue tranquila pero después de hablar con Regulus y oír a Dumbledore empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por Harry

Vald había escuchado todo y estaba convocando a una reunión urgente, el problema era que Amon estaba en Japón haciendo quien sabe qué y tendrían que esperar, por otro lado él quería ir con Harry y ver a Cassy. Remus estaba en igualdad de condiciones ambos ansioso al final apenas amaneció ambos adultos salieron hacia los jardines del castillo donde los estudiantes aprovechando que tenían un día libre ambos magos caminaban por los jardines buscando al pelinegro pero no lo veían por ningún lado, una chica rubia lo vio y sonriente acerco

— ¿Hola Sirius, estás buscando a Harry? - pregunto

— Serena hola si ¿sabes dónde está?

— Claro ven – el animago se giró y llamo a Remus que estaba más alejado viendo hacia un grupo de chicas que reían de las demostraciones de magia de su amiga

— Serena este es Remus – dijo el animago

— ¡El hombre lobo! - dijo la rubia sonriente Remus parpadeo confundido por lo general las personas lo miraban con recelo y desprecio cuando se enteraban que era un hombre lobo pero aquella chica lo miraba maravillada y los estudiantes que estaban cerca y que seguramente habían oído lo que había dicho la rubia ni siquiera se molestaron en voltear , serena al ver el desconcierto y confusión en Remus suspiro , le molestaba mucho que los magos fueran tan prejuiciosos y crearan en los que eran diferentes ese sentimiento de rechazo permanente – ho no me mires así , aquí nadie es prejuicioso , además creo que el setenta por ciento de los habitantes del castillo no son completamente humanos – comento la chica Remus cerro la boca sorprendido

Sirius sonreía abiertamente estaba segurísimo que aquel lugar aria maravillas por su amigo y si pudiera conocer a Seiya tal vez Remus podría aceptarse completamente y eso sí sería grandioso, él había visto de que eran capases los_ lycans_ cuando aceptaban a su lobo interno, las cosas cambiaban muchísimo y era para bien.

— Allí los tienen - dijo Serena mostrándoles a un grupo de ocho chicos que tenían rodeado a un pelinegro de ojos verdes, los adultos se acercaron y oyeron perfectamente lo que decían los niños

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, ¿TIENES IDEA DEL MIEDO QUE PASAMOS AYER DESPUES DE ENCONTRAR TU MOCHILA EN EL BOSQUE Y NO HALLARTE POR NINGÚN LADO!?, Aldrichs estuvo una hora registrando el lago, Athina y Constantin recorrieron el castillo de punta a punta, Luna y yo registramos todo el bosque, Daniela y Aurel, bueno ellos se encontraron unas cuevas al otro lado y se perdieron si no fuera por el excelente sentido del olfato de Dani ahora estaríamos buscándolos a ellos – decía Cassy los demás lo miraban divertidos pues Harry en su vida había recibido tamaño regaño y estaba apoyado contra el árbol más cercano intentando desaparecer mientras la pelinegra tenía su dedo acusador en el pecho del chico

— Lo siento - mascullo muy sorprendido, pues ni su madre le había dado un regaño así

— Eso y que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿me has entendido? - dijo al pelinegra su cabello estaba ligeramente encendido y los mechones rojos parecían más vivos

— Como ordenes madre – dijo completamente serio el pelinegro, Cassy parpadeo sorprendida y los demás estallaron en carcajadas minutos después Cassy y Harry también rompieron a reír

— Ese es nuestro niño - dijo Aldrichs desordenado el cabello del pelinegro

— ya tenemos padre y madre - bromeo Daniela los dos aludidos se miraron y enrojecieron

— Pero Cassy tiene razón Harry, creí que los nargels te habían secuestrado - dijo Luna - pero cuando te vimos anoche dormido y feliz supuse que no fue así, ¡y Harry ya arreglaste tus problemas? - pregunto la rubia

— Si Luna— le sonrió el – lamento haberlos preocupado chicos pero ayer estaba tan feliz que olvide todo incluso avisarles, lo siento realmente – dijo, de pronto la pelinegra estaba abrasándolo fuertemente Harry se sorprendió pero la sostuvo un momento

— Realmente me asuste - susurro Cassy – creí que te había pasado algo malo –

— No volverá a pasar lo prometo — dijo y para sorpresa de los demás Luna tampoco aguanto y se abraso del pelinegro, él había sido su primer amigo , uno que no se reía de ella aquel grupo era muy importante para la rubia un grupo que creía y se apoyaba mutuamente y Harry era muy importante para todos y cuando el día anterior Harry desaprecio , ella realmente se aterro y Cassy también todos corrieron a buscarlo por todos los lugares que se les ocurrió hasta que Serena aprecio y les dijo que Harry estaba bien y volvería en la tarde Harry abraso a las dos chicas Remus y Sirius se alejaron dándoles su espacio

— Hey chicos basta de lágrimas - dijo Ald vamos a disfrutar del día libre que no creoq que nos den otro en algún tiempo – ambas niñas se limpiaron las lágrimas y asintieron felices

— Ho, ayer vi una playa muy bonita y pese que tal vez podrimos ir y así Ald podría enseñar a nadar a Cassy

— Ho yo también necesito clases de nado, apenas y puedo flotar – dijo Aurel

— ¿puedo apuntarme? - pregunto Luna ya repuesta

— Claro, no hay problema, si Harry nos dice por dónde

— vamos a nadar - dijeron a coro los niños

— Hey Harry - el aludido volteo y se encontró con Serena pero la rubia iba acompañada por Sirius y Remus , Harry sonrió y corrió asía Remus

— Remus , te he echado de menos dijo abransdolo

— Y a mí, ¿a mí no me has echado de menos? - pregunto Sirius haciendo morritos

— Sirius ¿cuándo llegaron? - pregunto el pelinegro

— Ayer por la tarde –dijo el animago y luego miro a los demás niños

— Vengan les voy a presentar a mis amigos - dijo Harry ambos adultos se acercaron al grupo y Harry presento a todos, Remus se quedó mirando a Daniela, la niña tenía el olor de los lobos impregnado, la española se dio cuenta también de la condición de Remus aunque frunció el ceño, el aroma del hombre era el de los clásicos licántropos que no aceptaban al lobo y luchaban por suprimirlo Serena noto la mirada inquisidora de la chica y se acercó para explicarle la situación mientras Athina y los demás a excepción de Cassy y Harry fueron al castillo Serena les sugirió que si iban a ir a nadar necesitarían bañadores

— Así que tú eres Cassiopea – dijo Sirius viendo los ojos lilaceos de la niña

— Si - respondió ella tímidamente

— ¿Sirius se quedaran para Halloween? - pregunto Harry

— Obviamente si respondió - Serena adelantándose

— Bombon – Seiya se acercaba sonriente

— Seiya -dijo la chica; Remus miro al joven pelinegro que acababa de llegar, se suponía que era un lobo pero no veía ni una sola cicatriz en su pálida piel, más su aroma lo delataba como lobo pero había algo mas

— Bombon, Vald quiere que Harry y vayan a la casa de la Luna, mi padre acaba de llegar y Molly ya está en camino –

— Harry hay algo muy importante los tres reyes quieren discutir contigo — dijo Serena al instante el pelinegro asintió luego miro a Cassy que lucía desforestada

— Sirius, Remus podría pedirles que por favor acompañen a los chicos de primero a la playa – dijo Serena

— Creí que estaría en esa reunión - dijo el animago

— Y lo estarás pero primero deben hablar con Harry cuando la guardiana de los textos perdidos llegue te llamaremos - dijo Serena, el animago asintió y Remus miro preocupado a Harry , para el Harry aún era un niño y tal vez habían cosas que no se le deberían decir de momento

— Harry - Cassy sujeto la maga del pelinegro

— Tranquila volveré a la hora de la cena -dijo - discúlpame con los demás - agrego, ella asintió y lo vio alejarse junto a Serena y el joven de cabello negro que habían llamado Seiya .

Sirius miro a la niña lucia preocupada por Harry y eso alegro al animago, Cassy era amiga de Harry y tal vez él podría acercarse a ella y poco a poco decirle la verdad sobre sus padres

— Estará bien Cassy , pero ahora deberíamos ir por tus amigos -

— Harry camino junto a Serena y Seiya , llegaron a la casa blanca el día anterior y Serena lo condujo hasta un salón diferente esta ves

— Pasa — dijo abriéndole la puerta el niño entro y oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él, la sala era bastante amplia los grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que impedía que la luz del exterior ingresara , Harry alzo la cabeza y vio el techo encantado donde brillaba la luna rodeada de estrellas y en medio del gran salón había una mesa circular de tamaño regular

— Pasa Harry - Vald se había puesto de pie Harry lo vio sorprendido el conde llevaba puesta una capa negra y un traje de estilo victoriano

— Seiya me dijo que querían hablar conmigo - dijo el niño sentándose en la silla vacía

— Hola Harry—

— Tenemos serios problemas Harry – interrumpio Elizabeth

— Pero no es nada que no podamos manejar y …

— ¿De qué se trata?—

— Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius llego a grinmdun place hace tres días, Harry Voldemort sabe sobre el nuevo nosfertun y está planeando usarlo, pero por culpa de las conjeturas apresuradas de cierto anciano manipulador el lord oscuro tiene sus ojos puestos en Luna

— ¿Que porque, que tiene que ver Luna con todo esto? — dijo Harry

— Tranquilízate. lo que ocurrió es que Dumbledore descubrió los cantares de la luna y asumió que la persona de la que estos hablaban era Luna Lovegood ,porque ella recibió su carta en aquel momento – Harry suspiro

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? - pregunto

— El padre de Luna ya fue informado y ha salido del país para cerrar las posibilidades de ser usado para llegar a su hija ademas ha dejando la custodia de Luna a Elizabeth y Sirius, pero eso no es todo, Harry tus padres deben saber lo que está pasando es una precaución necesaria y cuando tu vuelvas a gran Bretaña deberás tener cuidado -

— Espera, ¿exactamente en que me afectaría si por algún motivo cayera en las manos de Voldemort? —

— los nosfertun son temidos por los vampiros por su capacidad de andar a la luz del día y por ser sus creadores, la realeza pero sobre todo por nuestra capacidad de nigromantes,—

— un nigromante capas de animar los cadáveres, capaz de controlar a los vampiros a su antojo y tu aunque poderoso aun eres un niño , aun no eres capaz de oponerte a un mago como Voldemort y lo pero sería que el bebiese tu sangre y se volviese tu igual – dijo una joven de cabello rojo fuego tenía los ojos verdes y en los brazos llevaba un grueso libro negro

— Molly, -

— Harry, ella es Molly Osaka la guardiana de los textos perdidos – dijo Vald el niño hiso una leve inclinasion con la cabeza y la chica lo imito entonces el se apresuro a preguntar

— ¿Cómo podría ser posible que alguien que no es mi companero sera mi igual ? - pregunto Harry

— Los nosfertun son capases de otorgar sus poderes y la inmortalidad a los mortales sin la necesidad de transfórmalos y no importa mucho que esta persona sea tu compañero pues grasia a un nosfertun descuidado se xcraron ciertas pidras capases de otargar la inmortalidad, l_as gemas de sangre _las llaman, son en si la sangre de un nosfetun otorgada libremente o al a fuersa y convierte al humano en un inmortal y los momentos más vulnerables de los nosferatun son cuando van a despertar -

— ¿ahora entiendes porque tu familia deve ser advertida? - pregunto Vald

— Mis padres no lo aceptaran - dijo Harry ahora entendía porque tanto misterio

— Pero no puedes ocultarte siempre, -

— Si, lo sé además no quiero que nadie lastime a Luna por culpa mía –

— Por eso estas aquí Harry, vamos a crear lágrimas de ángel para tus dos amigas y tu hermano

— ¿que?

— Lágrimas de ángel o piedras luna, son capases de proteger a su portador de cualquier daño -

— ¿Qué debo hacer? - dijo el niño los mayores se pusieron de pie y Harry los imito la mesa despareció y Serena junto a Seiya ingresaron a la sala Serena conjuro una daga de plata y Molly abrió el libro

Los tres mayores se hicieron un tajo en la punta del dedo y unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer , Harry los imito y se unió al círculo, Molly hablaba en un extraño idioma y la sangre de los nosferun se solidifico en cuatro perfectas piedras de color carmín , Serena las cogió y tomo la mano de Seiya la luz ilumino sus manos unidas y cuando las abrieron cuatro collares de color plata aparecieron

— Entrégaselo a las chicas las protegerá y nadie lo podrá quitar ni romper

— Gracias - dijo el niño cogiendo los collares

— Serena llévalo devuelta - ordeno Vald.

Cuando el niño se marchó Vald suspiro, Amon se sentó en uno de los sillones

— Debemos estar atentos a los movimientos de los magos – dijo el vampiro

— Los padres de Harry no lo aceptaran -

— No les digas toda la verdad Elizabeth - dijo Amon

— Pero

— Son leales a la luz y si se enteran de la verdad le dirán a ese viejo loco de Dumbledore y el querrá poner sus manos en Harry

— No podemos permitir tal cosa

— Pero tampoco podemos mantenerlos en la ignorancia absoluta – protesto Vald

— Podría decirles solo la mitad y viendo cómo reaccionan les diremos todo – dijo Sirius

— Te lo encargamos entonces – el mago asintió con la cabeza.

Harry volvió a castillo y a la primera oportunidad que tubo para darles a las chicas los colgantes se los entrego, aunque no quería hacer sentir mal a sus demás compañeros les conto el motivo y el propósito que tenían las joyas , Cassy y Luna se los colocaron sin protestar y los demás chicos lo apoyaron completamente , pues ellas eran las que vivían en Inglaterra y por ende las más vulnerables a Chris le mando el otro colgante diciéndole que era un regalo, eso fue suficiente para que el castaño dejara de mirarlo con esa mirada inquisidora que claramente decía "_sé que me ocultas algo" . _LA siguiente semana se le fue a gran velocidad y entre las clases con Vald, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, las clases normales y las clandestinas que Seiya le enseñaba, no había tenido de hablar con Draco directamente solo mediante cartas que el rubio algunas veces no respondía. con Chris las cosas estaban mejor el chico lucia emocionado por su primer Halloween en el castillo e incluso Harry se emocionó cuando aquella mañana al despertar vio que su habitación estaba decorada con motivos de Halloween , las cortinas habían sido sustituidas por unas gruesas telas de arañas y pequeñas acromantulas de lomo plateado se movían de arriba hacia abajo el pelinegro sonrió y estiro su maño una pequeña araña se trepo y permaneció en su palma durante un rato hasta que el mago decidió devolverla a la telaraña , Harry se metió al baño aprovechando que su compañero de cuarto aún estaba en el país de los sueños al salir se encontró con su cama hecha y los cobertores ahora eran de color rojo con bordes negros Harry sonrió y se dispuso a despertar a Ald pero Core, la mascota de Serena se encargó de eso el pelinegro vio como el pequeño felino se acercaba al rostro del joven durmiente y con pereza estiro una pata y la poso en la cara del castaño, no hubo respuesta y entonces Harry vio como en cámara lenta el gato mágico se sentaba sobre el pecho del castaño y colocaba su cabeza sobre la mejilla del castaño y le daba una lamida el sensible castaño abrió los ojos y vio los grandes y felinos ojos caramelo del kneazle

— ¡Haaaaa! – el grito no se hiso esperar y tampoco las maldiciones , el nosfertun cogió al felino y corrió fuera de la habitación para poner a salvo al inocente kneazle

Harry se rió cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y dejo al felino en el suelo

— no te acerques a la habitación en unos días Core — dijo pasando su mano por el lomo del felino.

la mañana paso rápidamente y todo iba muy bien los chicos estaban felices disfrutando de las preparaciones para la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche, Cassy, Luna y Harry pasaron todo el día con Sirius y Remus que lucía preocupado, los demás chicos de primero estaban en la playa , Remus y Sirius los acompañaron un rato pero cuando el ocaso empezó a acercarse el lobo se puso de pie y regreso , tras ellos fueron Luna Cassy y Harry seguidos de Sirius

— ¿Señor Lupin, está listo? – pregunto Seiya acercándose, el licántropo lo miro con desconfianza pero asintió

— Todo estará bien Moony - dijo Sirius , Harry también le dio ánimos y vio marcharse al licántropo

— ¿Seiya lo ayudara con su transformación? - pregunto Cassy

— Será un lobo muy hermoso, tal vez incluso te quite a las chicas - comento Luna atrayendo las miradas sobre ella

— Jajaja, si tal vez pero ahora volvamos al castillo en un par de horas será la fiesta — dijo el animago

— ¡Espérenos ¡ - Aldrichs iba corriendo junto a los dos rusos y la chica griega , Daniela estaba más calmada y veía de tanto en tanto el bosque.

Las horas pasaron y todos se preparaban para el banquete y la fiesta , Harry encontró su traje similar al de Vald pero con un toque más moderno, Ald parecía encantado y después de vestirse se marchó primero alegando que deseaba ver a los demás, Harry se quedó solo en la habitación se puso de pie y observo el colgante restante , quería dárselo a Draco pero no sabía cómo - tal vez antes de ir al banquete podría hacer una visita al castillo de Hogwarts - se dijo, con calma desbrocho los primeros botones de su camisa y se sentó cómodamente en el suelo Y cerro los ojos en pocos minutos estaba lejos de su cuerpo , caminado por los pasillos desiertos de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, iba distraído pensando en donde andarían los estudiantes al doblar por una esquina vio a un hombre que iba guiando a un gigantesco troll de la montaña , Harry contuvo el aliento y se ocultó en las sombras el sujeto dejo al troll en un pasillo de las mazmorras y se macho, Harry sabía que las sala común de Draco estaba por aquel lugar así que salió de su escondite y se plantó frente a la bestia que furiosa blandió su maso asía el chico, pero el solo rio cuando el mazo dio en el aire mas no había tiempo debía alejarlo de las mazmorras

— ¡Hey bestia ven, por mí! - le grito, el troll se enfureció y comenzó a correr tras el chico que subía por los pasillos.

Draco estaba en medio del gran banquete de Halloween cuando el inútil profesor de historia de la magia entro corriendo

— ¡HAY UN TROLL, EN LAS MAZMORRAS! - grito y luego cayó al suelo desmayado

todo el comedor se llenó de gritos histéricos y entonces el director los callo a todos y ordeno que los alumnos fueran devuelto a sus respectivas salas comunes , claro que al principio Draco siguió a su prefecto pero al salir al pasillo recordó que su sala común estaba precisamente en las mazmorras, iba a desrícelo a Flind pero entonces vio unos ojos verde que conocía perfectamente sin pensarlo corrió en dirección contraria a la marea de estudiantes siguiendo la corazonada que tenía, pronto se vio en un pasillo vacío que llevaba al baño de niñas del primer piso, oyó un sollozo de fondo y con curiosidad se acercó al baño abrió la puerta y se encontró con una niña de cabello enmarañado , era la sabelotodo - sangre sucia de griffyndor

— Malfoy - dijo con la voz algo quebrada él iba contestar pero un rugido los hiso retroceder , la niña soltó un aterrado grito y Draco pego un salto sin querer tiro de la castaña y se apegó a una pared

— ¿Que haces aquí Draco? - frente a él, aprecio el dueño de los orbes verdes y causante de su actual desgracia

— ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto la castaña

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - cuestiono el rubio

Un nuevo gruñido provocó que los espejos reventaran, y entonces el troll alzo el mazo y lo descendió con furia

— ¡RETROCEDAN! - grito Harry, el troll no podía dañarlo pero a Draco y a la niña seguramente los mataría , Draco saco la varita y le lanzó una maldición a la bestia , pero con su gruesa piel era como tratar de hacerle cosquillas a una roca

— Vamos Harry ¿qué dijo Yaten sobre los gigantes brutos? – se preguntó el pelinegro viendo como el troll alsaba nuevamente el mazo – ¡claro usa su tamaño y fuerza a tu favor!

— ¿QUÉ TANTO BALBUCEAS? - grito Draco lanzando hechizo tras hechizo y evitando que el mounstro les acertara un golpe, la castaña estaba en shock siendo solo arrastrada por el rubio

— Draco apunta a sus pies y lanza un _incarcero_ –

— Eso no lo va aparar - dijo el rubio, Harry lo pensó , era cierto un simple hechizo no detendría al troll sin pensarlo se acerco

— Confía en mi - dijo poniéndose alado del rubio, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en los contrarios y Draco sintió apunto hacia los pies de la bestia de pronto sintió la cálida mano de Harry sobre la suya y una corriente mágica fluyo hasta su brazo dándole más fuerza al hechizo

_— Incarcero Obscuriti – _gritaron a la vez, Hermione vio como unas gruesas cuerdas oscuras salían de la varita de Draco y se enredaban en torno a las piernas del troll que al verse apresado cayo pesadamente al suelo golpeándose duramente contra el suelo, el troll gruño pero el mazo le cayó sobre la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate ,Draco miro a la castaña que aunque temblando tenía la varita alzada le dio un leve asentimiento de aprobación entonces giro a ver a Harry y se encontró con el pelinegro en el suelo, su cuerpo se volvía traslucido y el chico jadeaba sosteniéndose el pecho Draco soltó la varita y se arrodillo junto al pelinegro intento tocarlo pero su mano paso atreves del brazo del pelinegro

_— ¡Harry pero que hiciste¡- _fue un grito ahogado ,Draco levanto la cabeza y se encontró con aquel pelinegro mayor que vio junto al chico la primera ves

— El me dio su magia, cogió mi brazo y su magia fluyo atreves de mi varita - dijo el rubio Seiya se acercó al pelinegro se arrodillo a su lado, lucia preocupado

— Hiso una conexión mágica, estúpido niño – murmuro muy bajo, entonces cogió a Harry en brazos. el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba el pecho

— ¿estará bien? - pregunto el rubio no podía ocultar la preocupación

— debo llevármelo pero te informare - dijo el mayor y desaprecio – Draco de pronto sintió que sus piernas no los sostenían más cayó al suelo Hermione a pesar de no entender nada se acercó al rubio y sin pensarlo lo abrazo le debía la vida a él y a ese niño pelinegro

— estará bien - susurro, Draco se sentía tan desconcertado de pronto la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Harry se le presento tan palpable que sin pensar en quien lo abrasaba se aferró a la castaña.

— ¿Pero que pasa aquí? - pregunto Chris , junto a él estaban Ron y Nevill , ambos veían con asombro al troll

— Eso quisiera saber yo - dijo la profesora McGonagal entrando acompañada de Snape y Dumbledore

* * *

Continuara…

Lamento la demora pero he tenido unos pequeños problemas y no he podido actualista antes sorry.l

Espero les guste el capítulo déjeme cometarios o sugerencias baya bay


	11. Un Halloween para recordar II

X

* * *

_La felicidad no consiste en todo tener_  
_si no en saber sacar, lo bueno que te da_  
_ve antes salir el sol,_  
_un águila o un halcón_  
_que una legión de buhos en formación_

_Yo te mostraré_  
_que todo en esta vida_  
_lo puedes tener_  
_si en ti logras creer_

_y te enseñaré a vencer a tu enemigo_  
_que no son los demás_  
_eres tú, ¡eres tú!_  
_hay que fracasar_  
_y a veces fondo tocar_  
_para ver la luz_  
_y esta vida apreciar_

* * *

_**Un Halloween para recordar II**_

Seiya y Remus se alejaron de los chicos y se internaron en el bosque ambos permanecían en silencio hasta que el pelinegro decidió hablar

— Y hace cuanto que es un licántropo

— Cuando era niño me mordieron y entonces todo comenzó, y tu

— Ho yo soy un lobo de nacimiento mi madre era una lupgaru , perteneciente a una manada de Bucarest y mi padre, bueno él es un nosferatun

— ¡Eres mitad vampiro! - exclamo sorprendido el licántropo

— Es una manera de decirlo – cometo Seiya

— ¿Tú crees que haya una manera de controlar al lobo? - pregunto Remus

— Ese es precisamente el problema Remus, no intentes controlarlo reprimirlo, él es parte de ti y por tanto no busca destruirte acéptalo acógelo -

— La licantropía es una enfermedad -

— No lo veas de ese modo - dijo el pelinegro

— Pero …

— deja de luchar con él y déjalo salir déjalo libre, nadie aquí saldrá lastimado si es lo que te preocupa - dijo el pelinegro

— No le temas -

El licántropo miro con desconfianza al pelinegro entonces Seiya suspiro y cerró los ojos, sus garras crecieron, las orejas se asomaron por sobre su cabeza y la cola negra asomo en su espalda

— ¿Cómo, como es qué? -

— Esta es mi forma semi - humana – dijo el pelinegro luego su cuerpo empezó a crecer y su rosto adquirió rasgos caninos y frente al castaño apareció un gran lobo negro

— No temas déjalo salir , relájate no luches con el -

Remus suspiro y asintió dejo que el lobo tomase el control se preparó mentalmente para sufrir el terrible dolor pero nada

— ¿Cuánto más piensa permanecer con los ojos cerrados? - pregunto una vos gruesa y burlona, el castaño abrió los ojos y vio a un lobo de gran tamaño sentado frente a él, el animal tenia e pelaje color caramelo y sus ojos eran castaños con circulo dorado alrededor de los iris – hola Remus - dijo

— ¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto

— eso me pregunté yo todo este tiempo, ¿cómo es posible que me temas? ,yo solo quería ayudarte, proteger a los cachorros , capturar a la rata traidora pero todo este tiempo me has encerrado y esas malditas pociones, si me aceptases serias un hijo de la luna, un _laycan _pero hasta ahora siempre me has rechazado me tienes miedo cuando yo lo único que quiero es que confíes en mí , yo jamás lastimaría a nuestros amigos - dijo el lobo poniéndose de pie dio un par de paso hacia Remus, el hombre vio directamente a los ojos dorados del lobo

— Confió en ti - dijo y por primera vez sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima el lobo bajo la cabeza y el hombre lo toco.

— ¡Remus, Remus! - abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos azules

— ¿Qué paso? - pregunto su vos sonaba extraña profunda y gruesa se puso de pie pero de repente su cuerpo se sentía extraño, más grande, no había dolor y se sentía muy fuerte alzo la cabeza y vio la gran luna llena

— Yo sabía que lo lograrías - festejo Seiya

— ¿Qué? -

— Mira tus manos - dijo el pelinegro , el castaño estiro sus manos y las vio cubiertas de un fino pelaje color caramelo sus uñas eran grandes garras de color oscuro

— ¿Pero cómo? - el lobo se sentía emocionado y sintió tras su espalda como algo se agitaba Remus giro asustado y vio una peluda cosa color marrón oscuro que se agitaba de un lado a otro

— Jajaja esa es tu cola - dijo Seiya riendo al ver la cara de desconcierto del nuevo _laycan_

— Bienvenido a tu nueva vida Remus – sonrió el pelinegro

— Yo, no sé cómo agradecértelo - dijo Remus

— Bueno que te parece una carrera y… - Seiya se quedó en silencio algo iba mal su rosto empalideció

—¿Seiya estas bien?– pregunto Remus preocupado

— Harry está en problemas - dijo el pelinegro muy bajo

¿Qué? – no hubo más respuesta el pelinegro dio un salto y un gran lobo negro tomo su lugar y salió corriendo Remus sin pensarlo corrió tras el

Seiya paso de largo entro por la puerta trasera del castillo y corrió hacia donde la presencia de Harry se podía sentir afortunadamente no había nadie seguramente están en la fiesta pensó el lobo y sin detenerse corrió hacia la habitación de los chicos la puerta estaba semi - abierta el lobo tomo forma humana y Seiya abrió la puerta. Harry estaba en el suelo todo su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor y el chico apenas y respiraba

— ¿Harry pero que hiciste? - pregunto cuando al tocarlo se vio arrastrado hacia el plano astral

Seiya apareció en un destrozado baño pero nada le pareció relevante cuando vio a Harry en el suelo tenía una mueca de dolor y se sujetaba el pecho, además de que casi estaba adquiriendo un aspecto fantasmal que aterro a Seiya, corrió hacia el niño y entonces oyó la vos del rubio

— El me dio su magia, cogió mi brazo y su magia fluyo atreves de mi varita - dijo el rubio Seiya se acercó al pelinegro se arrodillo a su lado, estaba aterrado pero trato de no demostrarlo

— Hiso una conexión mágica, estúpido niño – murmuro muy bajo, entonces cogió a Harry en brazos. el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba el pecho esperaba que las cosas no fueren tan terribles como parecían

— ¿estará bien? - pregunto el rubio no podía ocultar la preocupación Seiya lo vio y suspiro aquel niño aun no lo notaba pero también tenía profundos sentimientos por el joven nosferatun un estremecimiento de parte del niño pelinegro lo hiso reaccionar no tenía tiempo

— debo llevármelo pero te informare - dijo rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta despareció arrastrando con él a Harry el espíritu desligado de Harry volvió a su cuerpo pero no por eso se recuperó.

Seiya abrió los ojos cogió a Harry y se giró debía llevarlo rápidamente a la casa de luna, tenía que tratar a Harry

— ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? - pregunto Remus, tenía forma semi humana y veía a Seiya esperando una explicación

— Seiya que… - Serena abrió los ojos aterrada cuando vio el color cenizo de Harry - vamos - dijo cogió el pomo de la puerta y este cambio al abrir la puerta Remus vio una sala diferente Seiya apresuro el paso y entro Remus también corrió tras ellos Serena entro y cerró la puerta Seiya

Subió hacia una habitación y colocó a Harry en la amplia cama le quito la capa y coloco la mano sobre su frente el niño se estremecía y respira apenas

— ¿Seiya que paso? - pregunto Serena

— Harry hiso una proyección astral e hiso una conexión mágica con un mago,

— Eso no es posible el…Seiya hay que llamar a mi padre y a los demás

— No puedes ayudarlo - pregunto e l pelinegro

— No lo sé.

Cassy junto Luna entraron al gran salón y quedaron maravilladas todo el gran comedor estaba iluminado por calabazas medinas que hacían caras raras, las mesas estaban cubiertas por finos manteles hechos por tela de acromantula y del techo colgaban algunas arañas y murciélagos en medio se había ubicado una gran fuente hecha de piedra con una gárgola de alas extendidas de las cuales brotaban choros de zumo de calabaza las chicas rieron y al poco rato estaban junto a otras chicas mayores victoria la observaba a prudente distancia con el ceño fruncido pero las chicas ni siquiera los notaron la música inicio y los mayores se animaron a bailar , mientras las niñas sentadas junto a Diana y Mia observaban , al poco rato Vincent se acercó y saco a Diana bailar

— Cassy, Luna – la llamo Ald entraba acompañado de Constantin

— ¿Y Harry y Aurel? – pregunto Daniela

— Aurel está en la enfermería, al parecer se excedió con el chocolate y Harry, supongo que esta con su padrino - contesto Ald

— No lo he visto llegar

— Con toda esa gente, con tan poca iluminación es un milagro que nosotros os hayamos visto -

— Si tal vez tienes razón - dijo Cassy

En la mesa de los profesores Vald empezaba a inquietarse, Harry debería haber llegado hacia bastante tiempo pero aún no lo veía, y aquella extraña onda que había sentido lo inquietaba, Elizabeth también lucia preocupada

— Seguro está bien - dijo Sirius cuando la rubia se removió inquieta

— Conde - dijo una voz atrayendo las miradas de los tres nosferatun

— ¿Qué ocurre Artemis? - pregunto mirando al peliblanco

— Serena me pido que por favor vayan a la casa de la luna, necesita su ayuda, es Harry - dijo

Los tres nosferatun se pusieron de pie y seguidos de Sirius se marcharon por la puerta trasera , en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Serena

— ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Vald cuando vio a la rubia apoyada en la pared

— Es Harry – susurro la chica

— ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? - Sirius estaba muy preocupado

— Harry, hizo una proyección astral y estableció una conexión mágica con un mago cuando aún estaba en el plano astral-

— ¿Qué? – vald se quedó sin palabras al igual que los otros nosfertusn , Sirius solo sabía que eso debía ser muy malo para haber hecho que Elizabeth se pusiera tan pálida

— ¿Como esta? - pregunto Elizabeth

— Su núcleo mágico está muy inestable la conexión casi lo drena-

— Seiya, ¿tú le enseñaste cierto? - pregunto Vald , su vos era fría y sin sentimientos el pelinegro se estremeció, su intención había sido ayudar a Harry y ahora el niño estaba en estado catatónico

— Si - respondió

— ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS AL ENSEÑARLE ALGO TAN PELIGROSO, UNA PROYECCIÓN ASTRAL, MAGIA BLANCA, COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ ENSEÑARLE MAGIA BLANCO A ALGUIEN DE NATURALEZA OSCURA COMO HARRY Y ENCIMA UNA CONCESIÓN MÁGICA! - el vampiro avanzo asía el joven pelinegro, lucia furioso en cualquier momento Seiya esperaba recibir el primer golpe

— ¡Ya basta Vald! – los presentes miraron al egipcio sorprendidos, Amón rara vez se ponía serio él siempre se tomaba las cosas con ligereza y tranquilidad y todo le parecía una broma o juego pero al ver a Vald usar ese tono amenazante hacia Seiya , su instinto protector salto después de todo él era el más antiguo de los nosferatun y también era el padre de Seiya aunque rara vez lo pareciera

— Pero ..

— De nada sirve culpar a Seiya ahora, si, cometió un error pero no te has puesto a pensar que si Harry logro una proyección astral significa que es debido a que hay luz, magia blanca también en su interior, muy raras veces ocurre por no decir que solo hay tres casos, registrados .nuestra creencia de que Harry era un mago oscuro no es del todo cierta , creo que el al igual que Seiya y Merlín es un mago neutral, su magia esta equilibrada en luz y oscuridad solo de esa manera el podría haber logrado una proyección astral-

— Amon tiene razón, Harry es un hechicero neutral y su actual desequilibrio es divido a que a pesar de haber usado una proyección astral, se hiso tangible estando aun en el plano astral y uso magia oscura para establecer un vínculo mágico

— ¿Que podemos hacer? - pregunto Serena cuando Hotaru salió de la habitación

— La única que podría restablecer el equilibrio en el eres tu Serena, tu madre, era una poderosa hechicera blanca que aprendió muchas formas de magia curativa y ese poder fue heredado por ti

— Pero no sé qué hacer - dijo la rubia

— Conecta con su mente y restablece el equilibrio será un poco difícil pero lo lograras - afirmo la joven oráculo

La rubia entro a la habitación de Harry. Seiya se sentía terrible, Vald lo ignoro y Elizabeth saco a Sirius y Remus ambos lucían muy alterados, el pelinegro de cabello largo observo la puerta de la habitación y se sintió terrible no debería haberse metido en las clases de Harry suspiro y se dejó caer hasta el suelo permaneció allí, inconsciente del tiempo con la vista fija en la puerta los ojos le pesaban y lentamente se le cerraron los parpados. Oía voces distantes y a la vez muy lejanas

— Lamento haberle gritado a Seiya Amon – era la voz del conde se oia arrepentida y sumisa

— No tenías derecho a hacerlo sentir pero de lo que se sentía - respondió cortante el egipcio

— Estaba alterado – Seiya estaba muy sorprendido, siempre creyó que Vald era quien le mandaba entre los nosferatun

— Todos estaban ansioso y alterados pero nada ganabas descargándote con MI hijo – su padre se oía muy diferente, parecía maduro y centrado

— Tienes razón – Vald estab disculpándose y dándole la razón ahora si Seiya espesaba a ver con nuevos ojos al loco padre que tenia

— Siempre la tengo – respondió Amón y Seiya juro que seguramente el mayor tendría una sonrisa arrogante luego sintió una cálida mano pasando por sus cabellos

— Hay veces en me sorprende la manera en que actúas -

— Puede que parezca de diecinueve y se vea y actué como un adolecente inmaduro e irresponsable pero aunque no lo crea conde, el faraón es un hombre sabio que sabe cómo comportase cuando la situación lo requiere - dijo Taiki saliendo en defensa de su creador

Seiya se movió y abrió los ojos cuanto habría pasado al ver la ventana aún estaba oscuro seguramente no habría dormido mucho algo avergonzado se levantó pues había estado acostado sobre un almodón en la alfombra y sentado a su lado estaba Amon

— ¿y Serena? - pregunto el pelinegro cuando se enderezo

— Aun esta con Harry – respondió Vald la puerta de habitación se abrió y Serena salió lucia cansada y algo débil

— ya está, logre armonizar nuevamente la magia pero el desgaste de Harry lo ha agotado físicamente así que para der a tiempo a que su cuerpo se recupere lo he dormido creo que en unos tres días estará bien -

— ¿qué aremos ´para que sus compañeros no noten su ausencia? - dijo Elizabeth

Una sombra espejo será suficiente para simular que él no está ausente

Vald hizo unos movimientos extraños y una sombra con las facciones de Harry aprecio luego el color oscuro desaprecio y un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes apareció

— Esto será suficiente, por tres días actuara como Harry y nadie notara su ausencia – dijo Vald luego mando a la sombra hacia la escuela.

* * *

Draco giro una vez más en la cama , nunca antes había tenido problemas para dormir pero después de lo ocurrido unas horas más temprano no podía dormir la cama parecía tan incómoda y fría se volvió a girar, todo había sido tan rápido que aún estaba un poco desconcertado, hacia solo unas horas había visto como Harry caía al suelo sujetándose el pecho y después aquel chico se lo había llevado, _Granger_ se echó la culpa le dijo a McGonagal que ella había creído ser capaz de alejar al troll y si no hubiese sido por el todo habría terminado en tragedia, en ningún momento menciono a Harry y Draco lo agradeció internamente después de que McGonagal castigara a los gryffindors, _Granger_ por su imprudencia y Potter, Weasley y Longboton por estupidez y a él le diera vente puntos por su buena suerte, Snape lo escolto hasta la sala común el profesor no dijo nada pero lo miraba con desconfianza, más a Draco no le importo apenas entro a su habitación se cambió y metió a la cama su cuerpo y mente estaban cansados pero él no podía dormir la imagen de Harry sufriendo le ronda la cabeza y lo veía una y otra vez, suspiro

— ¿aun estas despierto? - pregunto Seiya

— ¿cómo esta Harry? – dijo Draco ansioso

— estará bien pero su magia debe recuperarse por eso permanecerá dormido unos días , no podrá venir a visitarte en un tiempo – dijo el pelinegro, Draco asintió y permaneció en silencio

— Gracias — susurro muy bajo cuando el pelinegro se desvanecía

Harry no aparecería por unos días pero estaba bien, era como un gran peso menos, se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente y los parpados se le cerraron al instante, un minuto después el rubio estaba profundamente dormido.

Chris también estaba preocupado Harry no le había respondido y la carta de Sirius le informaba que Harry estaba en una excursión y tardaría una semana en volver el castaño suspiro el sol ya había salido y eran casi las nueve se alisto y bajo al comedor a medio camino se encontró con la castaña d cabello enmarañado la niña lo miro durante un minuto y después suspiro y se alejo

— ¿qué le pasa a Granger? – pregunto Ron

— no se desde ayer me ha estado viendo raro - respondió el castaño

— A lo mejor solo esta confundida – dijo Nevill

— Si tal vez pero no importa, chicos vamos visitar a Hagrid – propuso el castaño y los otros dos lo siguieron

Al llegar a la cabaña del semi gigante Chris toco varias veces pero nada no abría la puerta así que usando un hechizo abrió la puerta, Hagrid tenía la mano alzada

— ¿No les han enseñado a respetar la propiedad privada? — preguntó el semi gigante

— ¿Pasa algo malo Hagrid? – cuestión Nevill nervioso

— ¿Porque no abrías? - pregunto Ron

— No le diremos a nadie - dijo Chris

— Bueno ya que, pasen -

Los niños entraron en la rustica cabaña, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que notaron que sobre la estufa había una cacerola con un gran huevo que parcia estar hecho de piedra

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? - pregunto Chris

— Si, es un huevo de dragón - afirmo Hagrid emocionadísimo, después les coto como lo había conseguido y les menciono varias veces el pasillo del tercer piso donde Chris había deducido algo muy valioso estaba oculto, como todo buen merodeador se prometió ir a investigar que había en pasillo del tercer piso. Ya le contaría Harry cuando tuviese la oportunidad al alzar la cabeza hacia la ventana vio un cabello enmarañado que rápidamente desaprecio.

Hermione caminaba sola por los terrenos del colegio había querido hablar con Malfoy pero el rubio no apareció y cuando vio a Potter sin saber porque acabo siguiéndolo hasta esa cabaña cuando los vio entrar pensó en marcharse pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba culta entre los setos asomándose por la ventana y echado un vistazo al interior y lo que llamo su atención fue aquel huevo del color de la roca que estaba en la estufa luego la conversación había tomado un rumbo interesante aunque carente de sentido para ella tal vez cuando el rubio se dignara aparecer ella pudiese preguntarle sobre el misterioso chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que se parecía a Chris Potter con esos pensamientos e alejo de la ventana y camino hacia el lago.

Lily observaba a la chica de cabello enmarañado era una niña inteligente pero no encajaba con los demás, gryffindor la ignoraba, Ravenclaw la miraba con desprecio, Hufflepuff, se mantenía neutral y Slytherin se metía con ella cada que podía por eso se sorprendió cuando McGonagal dijo que fue un alumno de la casa de la serpiente quien la había salvado del torll era algo que no le terminaba de encajar a Lily

— Señora Potter – la llamo un elfo doméstico y le entrego una carta

La pelirroja cogió la carta y vio reviso de quien era se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Sirius gurdo la carta en su bolsillo y se marchó con dirección a Hogsmeade tenía que hablar con James las cosa no podían seguir así con Harry.

En la oficina del director el anciano tenia los registros de los alumnos abierto , buscaba indicios de que la academia mágica hubiese recibido alumnos antes y sobretodo buscaba la manera de poder hacer que la chica Lovegood se trasladase nuevamente a Hogwarts, pero no había nada siguió pasando las páginas una tras otra pero nada era la primera vez que una bruja inglesa era admitida por la dichosa academia, regreso las páginas y vio el nombre de Luna Lovegood junto al cual aprecia asiste a la academia de magia Avalon , paso la vista por la lista de los alumnos que serían admitidos al año siguiente y entonces su se detuvo y el hombre se congelo , revisó nuevamente y allí seguía, con la punta de la varita toco el nombre y varios documentos aparecieron sobre su mesa

— No puede ser - dijo antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia la chimenea tenían que hablar con los Potter y con Sirius Black.

El fénix voló sobre el escritorio y su ojos almendrados se fijaron en la fotografía que aprecia una niña de cabello negro y mechones rojos debajo estaba el nombre de la niña _Casiopea G. Black_, dos líneas más abajo el nombre de madre: _Bellatrix Black_ y un punto más abajo su tutor legal y padre adoptivos Sirius Black y bajo todo aprecia institución ala que asiste: _Academia de Magia Avalon_

CONTINUARA…


End file.
